


The Better Choice

by dankfarrikthings



Series: The Better Choice [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Angry Din Djarin, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Consensual Kink, Daddylorian, Din Djarin & Cara Dune Friendship, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dominance, Emotional, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fanfiction, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Force-Sensitive Reader, Imperial Officers (Star Wars), Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kinky, Love, Mentioned Grogu | Baby Yoda, Oral Sex, POV Din Djarin, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Protective Din Djarin, Romance, Scars, Smut, Soft Din Djarin, The Mandalorian (TV) Spoilers, Touch-Starved Din Djarin, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 79,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dankfarrikthings/pseuds/dankfarrikthings
Summary: You’re on the run, but know you’re no match for the Mandalorian bounty hunter who finds you. You give yourself up willingly, but after some questions it seems there’s more to him than just the credits you’re worth.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Series: The Better Choice [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102778
Comments: 115
Kudos: 406





	1. The Better Choice

“Dank farrik,” you muttered quietly, sipping from the bowl of what may be your last meal as you catch a glimpse of shiny beskar enter the cantina. The impressive metal specimen was headed straight towards you. At this point you had two choices: to sit quietly and accept your fate, or to run. But knowing tales of the Mandalore you knew that acceptance would be your best option. The Mando sat down quickly and quietly across from you. 

“Let’s get this over with,” you grunted defeated, holding your wrists out on the table. 

“Finish your meal,” the modulated voice responded more calmly than you expected. 

You tilted your head questioningly but knowing this may be your last decent meal for a while you couldn’t protest. You quietly sat and sipped the warm chowder, relishing in the feeling of it sliding down your throat, almost disappointed when you got to the last few drops. The suit of beskar sitting silent in front of you. 

“Done,” you again exposed your wrists on the table. 

“You really aren’t going to put up a fight, are you?” he sounded almost surprised. 

“What’s the point? I know what you are, I know what I did. I know the Empire has been after me, I got lucky doing what I did. And I know there’s no way in Hoth I’m any match for you. So, do it,” every word you spoke was true. You weren’t a fighter, just a survivor. 

For what seems like the first time since sitting down, the Mandalorian moves calculatedly and slides the force cuffs over your wrists, locking them in place. 

“Come on then,” the modulator slightly cracks as he stands up and grabs your forearm leading you from the dark cantina out to the bright Coruscant sun. You walk beside him quietly, taking in everything around you. Once he delivered you to collect his bounty, you knew you were dead. You had accepted this as soon as he stepped into the cantina. It feels like you only take a breathe once you reach the ramp of his ship. 

“Up,” he commands, but you pause and turn your neck to look at the surroundings one last time. 

“Up,” his voice is harder this time, leaving you no choice but to obey. You ascend the ramp carefully as he guides you to the carbonite chamber, you see another bounty already frozen as he opens the door waiting for you to step inside. Panic suddenly burns in your chest. 

“Please don’t- don’t make me go in-in the dark, cold,” your voice shakes in a terror you can’t even try to minimize or hide. 

He sighs. 

“Please! I-I won’t run, you can cuff my ankles and tie me to-to something, just no- no dark please!” Tears are beginning to form in your eyes. 

He stands there studying you for what seems like an eternity, while you shake and cry, panicking and hoping he has some small bit of humanity left in him. Finally, he closes the door to the chamber and grabs your arm again leading you towards what you can only assume is the cockpit. 

“I won’t freeze you, but you’re not leaving my sight… climb,” his voice sounds serious, so you do as he says, carefully making your way up the ladder with your wrists confined. When you get to the top, he pushes you down into the copilot seat. 

“Don’t move,” he grunts before sitting in the pilot chair and punching in coordinates. You can see they’re not for Navarro, so you are happy knowing you’re not headed straight for your death. Happy enough that you remain completely still and silent, until the ship begins to enter hyperspace. For a moment, you study the suit of armor seated so stiffly in the seat in front of you. He touches a small ball on the shifter knob and sighs then suddenly turns to face you. 

“Let’s go,” he stands, and you follow as he helps you back down the ladder into the hull of the small ship. When you reach the bottom, he pushes you down against the wall and sits in front of you, staring. You don’t know if it’s appropriate for a bounty to talk to its hunter, but you decide it’s worth a shot. 

“How l-long do I have until you tu-turn me in?” your voice can’t help but shake, staring at your boots, worn from so many months of running. 

“That depends…” the modulator hisses as he shifts his weight to the opposite side of his body. You’re shocked at his response, visibly so, and he sees it. “Why did you kill an imperial officer?” 

You stare at him, eyes wide. Why is he asking? Do you tell the truth? Is this some kind of trick? You quickly look back down to your boots, unsure of what to say. 

“Tell me,” he sounds impatient. 

“I… he,” you try to figure out your words quickly. “Because I had no choice,” is all you can get out. 

He shifts a bit, “Elaborate.” 

“I- I can’t tell you everything, but I can show you.” It’s true, you haven’t been able to bring yourself to verbally talk about what happened to you for half of your life. You knew you had to give him something, and the only thing you could come up with were the hundreds of scars lying just below the fabric shrouding your entire body. “If you come over here and help me, I can show you.” 

He suddenly seems nervous, like he’s considering what it could possibly be that you have to show him. You watch him silently for a few moments before he finally rises and walks towards you with heavy, metal footsteps. When he’s close enough you nod towards your sleeves, “Lift them.” 

His gloved hands move slowly to your forearms, gentler than you expected after his rough grasp just hours before. He slowly slides your sleeves up to your elbows. His head cocks to the side, you can’t tell where he’s looking for sure, but you’re almost positive it’s at the tiny burns and small round scars scattered all over your arms. 

“Tests,” you choke out quietly, taking a step closer to him. “Lift my shirt, but please I beg you, hide your disgust as best you can.” You turn facing the wall of the hull, back towards him. 

His gloved fingers hesitate at the hem of your shirt. Lingering almost too long at the waistline of your pants. Then you feel him slowly lift the shirt up over your head, you use your cuffed arms to push the fabric tight to your chest, not to be too exposed. You hear his breathing sharpen. You know exactly what he’s seeing. Deep gashes, big and small, badly cauterized. More small round dots from years of tests. Teeth marks, scratches. Bruises that have never seemed to heal, instead you’ve just been left forever discolored and disfigured. 

“Tests?” seems to be the only thing he can ask, his voice quiet through the modulator. 

You shake your head, “Some, but mostly what came when there were no more tests.” 

You feel his gloved fingers begin to gently trace over some of the scars while he says something so quietly you can’t even hear it through the modulator. 

“Hm?” you ask, suddenly feeling too exposed, quickly wriggling your shirt back over your head to cover your back. 

But he doesn’t speak. So you turn and sit back down as quick as you can. He still hasn’t moved. He stands there studying you for so long. 

The silence is only making you more self conscious. 

As if he can tell, he shifts his weight to his other foot, “No choice.” 

That’s all he says before grabbing a blanket from a space in the wall and handing it to you before silently walking back to the cockpit leaving you alone in the hull. 

I thought I wasn’t supposed to be out of his sight. You think to yourself trying to make yourself comfortable on the floor. 

The cuffs make it impossible to get comfortable. You can’t fully cover yourself up with the blanket trying to move both hands as one, but after a long time of struggling your eyes are finally heavy. You’re almost out when you jolt upright to the sound of heavy footsteps approaching you, looking up to see the slight, shine of the beskar glimmer in the low light of the ship. 

“What tests?” He sighs. Is this really what he’s been thinking about for hours in the cockpit. You don’t know what to say. You’ve spent the last few weeks trying to block the last 9 years out. He’s expecting an answer though. 

“They wanted my blood, to study it,” you choke out. You don’t really want to explain why, you only understood it from bits and pieces your captors had exposed unwillingly. 

“Dank farrik,” he grunts, his breathe shaking, his gloved hands making fists at his side. 

“W-what?” you look at him shocked. 

“Are you one of them?” he almost sounds angry. You sit up more, scrambling yourself against the wall. 

“Of what?” you have no idea what he means, but your heart is beating through your chest. 

“Jedi… can you do impossible things?” his breathing sounds more panicked than yours. 

“N-no. I could as a child, but when the empire kidnapped me… after years of these tests and countless tortures, I-I think it broke me…b-but n-never a Jedi,” you shock yourself at your honestly to this man who’s only purpose is to turn you in for credits. 

He turns around abruptly, his back facing you. His breathe is sharp, like he’s thinking. You catch yourself admiring his broad shoulders, and slender muscular frame as a heat wells up in your stomach. What are you thinking, stop. You find yourself fighting this hidden desire when his sudden quick turn startles you, he kneels in front of you grabbing your cuffed wrists. 

“Don’t…run,” is all he says before removing your cuffs. You instinctively begin rubbing your sore wrists and stretching your arms. 

A noise comes from the modulator, is that… a laugh? You look up at him and look at each other silent for a few moments before he turns back on his heels and begins once more to climb the ladder to the cockpit. You soon drift off and it’s not until the ship lands rockily that you wake. You’re still trying to open your eyes when the heavy footprints return. He grabs you by the shoulder and pulls you to your shaky feet. 

“We have to go,” his voice commands as you still try to wipe the sleep from your eyes. He doesn’t seem to notice as he leads you down the ramp of his small ship. The desert planet doesn’t seem to have anything to offer.

“Where are we?” you ask him confused.

He stops walking and sighs almost annoyed, “Arvala-7, you’re not my only bounty.” You nod, not wanting to test his patience. “Keep moving,” he continues walking. You stand behind him, allowing his tall, muscular frame to offer you some solace from the brutal sun.


	2. Cargo in Tow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re not allowed to leave his sight, so you go with him on a bounty. After a struggle he needs your help, it turns out you needed more than that from him.

The two of you walk for hours, only stopping long enough for him to check the tracking fob. The terrain is difficult to navigate, you wish he’d stop long enough for you to shake the rocks and sand out of your boots.

Suddenly the sound of a blaster firing breaks your concentration and makes you drop to your knees.

“Get down!” he yells reaching for his own, now standing inches away from you.

“I am down, you metal-headed nerf herder!” You know its not the time for jokes, but you don’t know what else to say. He begins firing in the distance and you can’t help but grab on to one of his calves, your arms wrapped around it tight like a child. Suddenly you hear footsteps approaching as he continues firing. As he turns to blast the approaching footsteps you swing your legs out wide causing the Nikto in behind you to fall to the ground, allowing him time to shoot. Two more are coming up behind him, you scramble to your feet. He swings around and blasts one of them, beginning to fight the other with his hands. You grab one of the fallen Niktos’ blasters almost on pure instinct and aim for the one he’s fighting; you hold your breath hoping it doesn’t hit the beskar-clad hunter as you pull the trigger. It hits the Nikto directly in the leg, giving the Mandalorian ample time to finish him off. Just as he does, you feel strong reptilian arms around your neck, you begin screaming and kicking, dropping the blaster to the ground. Three more ambush Mando, taking him to the ground.

You cry out to him, still struggling against the arms holding you so tight that your legs are dangling off the ground. Mando uses the integrated flamethrower on his vambrace to torch one of the Niktos, but the other two are going at him hard, their huge fists pounding into his ribs.

You throw your body as hard as you can against the Nikto, pulling both of you to the ground, allowing you to just about grab the blaster, the Nikto seems to know just what your thinking and the two of you struggle to grab it. Suddenly, the blaster is in your fingertips, you grab ahold of it tightly and shoot the Nikto’s hand. He instantly jerks away in agonizing pain, allowing you to be free from his grasp, running towards the Mando you notice he was able to get another of his attackers down. You must have missed it in your own (albeit smaller) battle. You start to aim the blaster just as you are once again wrestled back to the ground. This time you have no leverage to fight with, other than to push and wiggle and try to gain your freedom once again, the creature has you pinned, his elbow crushing your windpipe. You flail as best you can, but your air supply is running low. Then suddenly – a beam of laser flashes and the Nikto collapses on top of you.

You have no energy left to knock him off you, but you hear the familiar sound of heavy footfall approaching through the rocky terrain. The reptilian man-creature is slowly drug from your body and you’re able to take the first deep, gasping breath since he tackled you again. You choke, trying to breathe with the burning in your throat.

He doesn’t say a word as he grabs your wrist and lifts you to your feet, and your windpipe is so bruised you don’t even mind. He pulls the almost broken tracking fob from his belt… The monster who almost killed you was apparently his bounty as the fob was beeping wildly. He ties the Nikto’s feet up and begins dragging him away, only stopping to look back at you to make sure you are following, even though you can barely breathe and your body feels like it had been stomped on by an AT-ST, you decide the best option is just to do as expected.

You follow slowly behind him, he’s injured. You can tell by the way he limps and the raspy breathes coming from the modulated helmet. How does he have the strength to keep moving like this— the ground is impossible AND you were both nearly beaten to death. Still you can’t help but admire the strength of the man before you, I wonder just how muscular he is under there. He has to be so strong just wear that heavy armor and fight so well. You have to shake the thoughts from your mind just as you start to heat up deep inside.

You struggle to keep up for the entire journey, arriving back at the ship just as it was getting dark. Neither of you said a word the hours it took to walk back. You stop at the base of the ramp, deciding this time you have to open your mouth.

“Mind if I stay right here until you’re done freezing him?” your voice is still raspy, your vocal cords no doubt damaged from the pressure. Still no word from him, only a slight deviation in movement as the beskar helmet nods. You sit at the base of the ramp after he’s made it all the way to the top; cargo in tow. You wait until you no longer hear the sound of gas from the carbonite chamber, and wait a moment more until you hear it shut before ascending the ramp yourself. He’s standing there waiting when you get to the top and immediately closes the entrance to the hull.

“Sit down,” his voice has even more intensity to it than usual. You obey, unsure if your obedience to him is because he is a Mandalorian and caught you or of your own willingness. You sit quickly on the floor, leaning your back against the cold steel of the hull. The ship goes silent, except for his raspy, modulated breaths, as he stands across from you. Moments pass, and you can feel yourself heating up under the severity of his gaze.

“Are you hurt?” his voice finally breaks the silence. 

You shake your head, “Only bruises, are you okay?”

“Only bruises… I need your help,” he grabs something from a small cabinet in the wall and hands it to you, grunting and letting out a sharp gasp as he sits on the floor inches away.

Your fingers fumble around the small box, it’s a med kit.

“What d-do I do?” your voice is still sore from the attack.

He motions to his back, “Nikto… claws, I can’t… reach.” His voice is full of pain… but there’s something else there… Dominance? He shifts around a bit, angling the left side of his back towards you.

Your fingers shake as you set the kit down, pulling his cloak to his right side.

“B-beskar?” you stutter motioning as you need it out of the way in order to see his back. He sighs and reaches for a strap on his lower side, pulling and releasing the magnetic chest and back plates with ease, you take them and sit them on the ground beside you.

“Is this o-okay?” you ask as you wrap your small finger tips around the hem of his shirt.

He nods, giving you permission to lift his shirt above his helmet. You gasp softly at the sight of his golden, muscular skin, three dark, gashes breaking down the middle. They’re not exceptionally deep, but they do need cleaning. You turn and open the med kit. This looks like antiseptic. You’re not familiar with any of the supplies in the bag, you grab some gauze and douse it with the antiseptic.

“Deep breathe,” you tell him. He doesn’t move, you shrug to yourself and press the gauze gently to the first scratch. His body tenses, and a low, agonizing growl comes from the helmet. You keep going, on to the next scratch, the worst of the three and a shiny arm suddenly swings across his body and grabs you by the shoulder with a gloved hand. You jump a bit, only making his firm grasp tighter.

“Finish,” he wheezes. You nod, struggling to focus as he grips your shoulder harder, as you finish with the antiseptic and go to start applying bandages his hand moves up your shoulder to your neck, finally resting below your chin… his thumb outstretch to one side allowing your jaw to rest in the curve of his fingers. You can feel your heart pumping hard against your chest, but you try to ignore this strange advance as you finish, his fingers unmoving. You try to sit back on your legs, but they firmly follow. You look over to him.

“All done, can’t say we exactly match now but h-h…” his fingers tighten along your jawline gently and cut you off from finishing your joke.

“Why didn’t you run?” his voice is deep and low, almost a whisper. Maker, you’ve never heard a tone like this. It’s more like a statement than it is a question, like a thought he didn’t mean to expose. Your cheeks go warm and you look down to avoid his gaze, but his gloved thumb slides up to tug your bottom lip down. He rotates his body facing you.

You can’t even respond and you’re not sure you should. Instead, you just stare at the black visor, searching for any confirmation if him staring back. Your heart pulsing hard, your body warming up deep in it’s center.

“Dank farrik,” he almost groans and suddenly he’s letting you go.

Almost by instinct your hand flies to his chest, “D-do–,”

And the one syllable is confirmation enough because before you can finish the word, his strong arms are grabbing your waist and pulling you on top of him. He presses the cold, beskar helmet to your forehead, your knees straddling his hips, the metal of his armor biting into your thighs … His machine-like breathing is sharp as you feel him pulsing hard between your legs.

Your hands slowly drag down his bare, golden chest as he squeezes his own around the sides of your waist. You can’t help but push your pelvis against his twitching eagerness. He lets out a soft groan at the same time as you.

“Starting to wish I had never taken those cuffs off of you,” his voice is hard but quiet as he uses his leverage on your waist to force you to rock your hips against him.

“You can always put them back,” you whisper, your breath fogging up the center of his visor. Without a second of hesitation or pause to contemplate his next action, he pushes you off of him. You would protest if you weren’t so curious of what was going to happen next.

He rises to stand above you. Maker, he’s so tall from here, a glistening statue capable of making you ache with desire in ways you had never known. He grabs the familiar force cuffs from his utility belt, causing your heart to almost rip from your chest and a pool to spill from that ache between your thighs.

“Turn around,” his voice cracks. You do just as he says. He slowly pulls your shirt over your head, and you’re suddenly shy, fully aware that he now has a full view of your painful history.

“Give me your hands,” fully exposed, you quickly reach your hands behind your back as you feel his gloved hands grab your wrists replacing their firm grasp with the tantalizing pressure of the cuffs. He sighs and you hear his heavy footsteps move around the hull behind you and with the flick of some switches it goes completely dark. Figures, he doesn’t want to see.

As if reading your thoughts, he speaks quietly, “I can’t let you see.” Your heart is beating so loudly you don’t even realize his voice wasn’t distorted by the modulator.

See? What does he—? And then you feel them… soft and gentle… lips teasing your shoulder blades, trailing up your neck. He took his helmet off… He grabs your trapped hands as he deepens the pressure of his lips, pushing himself against your small fingers. You let out a soft moan, your hands filled with curiosity begin to explore blindly and clumsily the waistband of his trousers. He groans against you, softly biting the tip of your ear. He jerks your hands away by the cuffs, and slowly drags his lips down your back, so gently it feels like small wings tickling you. Your moans are whispers as he finally reaches your lower back, behind you on his knees. You hear him remove his gloves, his rough, calloused fingers tracing the top of your thin black pants… before you can even register fully what’s happening— he pulls them down to your ankles. His thumbs press into your ass, right where your scars stop, forcing you to arch your back towards him. He trails one hand between your thighs and you instinctively spread them a bit, letting him know he can do whatever he likes.

“Mmm… obedient little bounty…” his voice is rigid, his words cutting through you like steel and embers, lighting a forge in your chest. He runs his strong palm up, along the inside of your thigh, getting deliciously close to the flowing river his touch has created.

“Fuck…” his hard voice lets you know he can feel it too… feel the strength of your desire for him. “You unexpected… good… gir—fuck,” and like a magnet his fingers slide to your dripping slit… he drags them between your folds slowly, achingly slow. You gasp and moan with each stroke, your body begging him for entrance. He keeps going, teasing you with every caress of his fingers.

“P-please,” you beg, arching your back more giving him more access. His breathing gets harder as he slips one fingertip inside, barely far enough for you to notice the difference.

“Promise you’ll never run,” his tone is desperate… serious… broken…

“Maker… I sw-swear it!” you almost scream. And with your pledge he pushes his finger in deep, pulling it in and out with an urgency matched to your own. Then he sinks another finger, deep inside your aching cunt, holding them there, pushing them hard against the walls. He stands up, fingers still pushed inside you hard and impossibly deep, his other hand grabbing your cuffs and pushing you into the cold, hard walls of the hull. After what seems like an eternity, the two stationary fingers begin pushing more, then pulling out, then pushing back in again… impossibly deeper. Your thighs begin to shake around his hand, and just as you find yourself on the brink of ecstasy, he removes them… leaving you breathless and wanting with your forehead against the wall.

“P-Plea-” you can’t even get the words out.

One hand begins exploring your side, slowly up and down. Then he grips your hips, putting you into position. You hear his trousers fall with the metallic clang of the beskar plates as his other hand now flies up to grab the back of your hair. His warm body pushes up against you and you can feel his thickness drawn to the absolute lake of your dripping cunt, and without any effort he slips it inside. You cry out, it feels… amazing. He pushes himself in overwhelmingly deep and holds there, letting you pull and mold yourself around him.

“S-so… ti-tight,” his voice cracks deeply and he begins, your breaths and moans make it impossible to say anything back as he begins steadily rocking himself in and out of you… occasionally pushing himself in so deep you would swear he could break you in half. With one hand tightly gripping the back of your hair and the other holding pressure on your hips, he continues pounding into you… filling you with heaven and unimaginable sensation. You feel helpless, pulling your hands against the cuffs, struggling to brace yourself as a seismic quake builds up in your core. You’re close… he’s pushing you to the brink of eruption. Your moans get louder as he begins to push even harder… your tight, dripping grip tightening around his steel hardness forcing him to pick up his speed.

“Cum for me,” he grunts, gasping into your ear, and you explode. Your body shaking as it clenches and pours around him, covering him in slick, warm lava. He doesn’t stop, his hard breaths making you weak at the knees. He moves his hand from your hair and pushes the middle of your back against the wall to support you as he continues the intensity of his thrusts. Deeper, faster, and harder with each pulse. Then suddenly he jerks out, covering your backside with spurts of hot, sticky cum… pushing his head against the crook of your neck as the two of you slowly slide down the wall of the hull to your knees. His body behind you, enveloping you in exasperation. He reaches an arm around you to squeeze the right side of your chest, pushing you even tighter against you, his cock pulsing against your spine.

Your breathing is so hard you can’t speak, you remain like this for an eternity until one of you has a drop of energy enough to move. He moves first, though it’s not with much effort, just enough to take the cuffs off of your wrists. You pull your arms to your chest, rubbing the tender spots where they had been held tight.

“Still beautiful,” he whispers so closely to your ear that you can feel his lips.

“W-what?” you question him.

“That’s what I said yesterday. After you… showed me,” his voice is filled with a severe sincerity that makes your cheeks blush. “You’re still beautiful.”


	3. The Bounty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mandalorian is sent to retrieve a bounty on behalf of the New Republic, however he knows little about his target. But some reminders from his past, reveal everything he needs to know.
> 
> Notes: The best way to give a back story, I feel, to the timeline in which this story is taking place is by taking a break and giving you a little bit of background from Din’s perspective. Maybe I should have made this the first chapter, but anyway I hope you enjoy.

Nothing had been the same since he and Cara stepped foot off Boba Fett’s ship, leaving he and Fennec as they dropped them to Nevarro. The child was safe, and their pledge fulfilled. He knew he couldn’t stay in one place for too long, Bo Katan would be waiting for any chance she had to fight him for the sabor. He didn’t want it, but it wasn’t the way. He would never stay one place longer than a week. Greef Karga and Cara knew this and did everything they could to help, including finding him a nameless ship to keep him moving after the loss of the Razor Crest. Karga agreed to supply him bounties, well paying ones, to give him the motivation he needed. He missed Grogu, the small creature had changed everything for him. He didn’t know what to do other than return to a sense of normalcy by hunting bounties. 

“The New Republic intercepted a transmission Mando,” Cara’s voice broke his train of thought. This was the only new thing, occasionally when he returned to Nevarro, Cara had things she needed his help with. The thought of her being a New Republic marshal still made him chuckle, though he’d never let her know. 

“And?” his voice is curt, to the point. 

She puts a puck down on the table. “The imps are looking for some girl, trying to find hunters willing to take it. I don’t know how many are looking for her.”

“I hate the empire, but why is she important?” he doesn’t understand and shifts in his chair.

“We don’t know, we have no idea what she did. All we know is she was from Alderaan and was lucky to escape. Same as me, and that in itself means she deserves a chance! I recognize her name, I think we played as children. Please Mando!” She has a determination in her voice that’s matched with compassion and rage. 

He sighs, taking the puck. “I’m doing this for you Cara, for all you’ve done to help me but after this I can’t find anymore,” he doesn’t want it to become a regular dealing, the finding of lost causes being hunted by the empire. His chest aches as he remembers the first time he saw little green ears emerge from a cradle. “Do we know anything else, it’s their bounty so there’s no fob.”

“Our sources think she’s on Coruscant, but there’s few people we can trust there not to turn her in. Find her and bring her here, let her make a new start Mando,” the passion in her voice is unwavering. She had come so far from the shock trooper on the run you had first met. “She may run, she is scared. She most likely barely escaped the empire’s clutches. We think they had her held prisoner for a long time.”

“How will I know her?” he needs more than a location on a heavily populated planet.

“If it’s the girl I remember from childhood, she has a very distinctive streak of pale blonde hair, only framing one side of her face. It will stand out because the rest is dark as a jawa’s face,” he had rarely heard her talk about her past, but this recollection adds a softness to her. 

“Okay, I will see if I can find her,” he takes the puck with only a name and a location on it and goes to meet Karga to grab another bounty to hunt along the way.

\----

The silence of his ship is deafening, he had replaced the shifter knob with the one the child had loved so much. He wished he had given it to him. Remembering him brings a sharp pain to his chest, it was also the only thing on this ship from the Crest. He punches in the coordinates for Coruscant and settles in for the long ride.

\----

On Coruscant he asks around, describing the unique feature his friend had informed him of. After an hour, the only lead he has is a cantina on the outer fringes. When he arrives to check it out, he sees her instantly. Standing in the doorway frozen for a few quick seconds to take in her features, it’s not until she looks up and her eyes lock on him that he is able to move. 

Cara never said she was beautiful. She wouldn’t, it’s not her to say. 

He has to shake these intrusive thoughts has he approaches her table, hands ready for anything in case she runs. She definitely notices him, but she sits unmoving. He takes the seat in front of her and she sets her wrists out on the table. 

She’s not fighting? 

She says something about knowing she can’t run from him, but he can’t focus on her words. Instead he stares at her eyes behind the visor of his helmet, he’s never seen that look in a bounty… or anyone… before. He sighs. 

“Finish your meal,” he doesn’t want to deny her anything she wants. She is a complete stranger but something inside him burned for her the second he saw her. As soon as she finishes, he puts her in the cuffs and leads her to his nameless ship. 

He has to treat her like any other bounty. He doesn’t know anything about her, she could be an imp for all he knew. He has no idea of her crime, still freezing her face in carbonite is an agonizing thought. 

His thoughts are again broken when she cries out to him, “Please don’t- don’t make me go in-in the dark, cold,” the fear in her voice fills him with a strange protective feeling one he hasn’t felt since…

“Please! I-I won’t run, you can cuff my ankles and tie me to-to something, just no- no dark please!” she’s close to tears and he can’t bare to freeze her; especially not like that.

He decides to keep her cuffed and, in his sight, just because he feels this way does not mean he can treat her any differently. He has to keep reminding himself of that. 

After getting the ship off the ground and in the direction of his next bounty, he takes her to the hull. She’s afraid, but something about her is calm and accepting. 

Dank farrik… What is that look in her eyes? 

He can’t fully read her, he’s never seen that expression.. but it’s familiar. It’s like she’s feeling every emotion possible all at once, she’s broken but content? Trying to figure her out is driving him insane. 

“How l-long do I have until you tu-turn me in?” her voice again breaks his focus. It’s such a sweet sound. He’s starting to worry that Cara is right, she is innocent. He can’t let her know he’s not taking her to the empire, not until he’s sure she’s not dangerous and that’s Cara’s call… not his. 

He decides it’s time to pry, to try to find out some kind of information about why the imps are hunting such a… he still couldn’t describe her. 

“That depends,” her eyes look confused… curious. He was curious too, watching the way her chest moved as her breathes shook. Her eyes finally give him something he recognizes instantly, something he’s seen in his own eyes the first time he removed his helmet and looked at himself in the Razor Crest… so many years ago. The eyes of someone who was forced to kill… the eyes of a new survivor.

“Why did you kill an imperial officer?” he wasn’t certain this was her crime, but he could feel it… see it in her eyes. That one look told him everything. She widens her eyes, shifting around uncomfortably, confirming his suspicions. But he needs to hear her answer, and ache growing inside him when she doesn’t respond verbally.

“Tell me,” please… he needs to know she is good… that Cara was right, if only so he can keep those still, mysterious eyes in his life. He needed them. 

He could feel her nervousness as she shifted, she was searching for the words. Then she offers to show him. 

“Help me,” she needed him, needed his help. He knew it was because of her cuffed wrists, but still the thought of this beautiful, bewildering… no, bewitching… girl, needed his help. The thought freezes him, thinking of all the ways he wanted her to need him. He found himself moving closer to her, dying to give her the help she needed.

“Lift them,” her shy instructions break through his intrusive thoughts. He decided to be gentle, letting her know he was there for her. He softly touched his gloved fingers to her sleeves, lifting them. He didn’t know what he was expecting, but it wasn’t the small scars dotted everywhere along her forearms. 

“Tests,” her voice was so quiet, she was opening herself to his question, exposing such vulnerability it made his heart beat quickly. He knew exactly what she meant. The empire’s tests… The kid… His beating heart began to ache deep inside as she suddenly turned from him. 

“Lift my shirt,” she says something else, revealing her self-consciousness regarding whatever she was about to enlighten him to, but his mind was lingering around the first three words she spoke. Oh how we wanted to, but it wasn’t right. He hesitated at the hem of her shirt, his fingers lingering at her waistline as he fought these dank farrik thoughts. He forced himself to come back to what was happening and lifted her shirt over her head as she clasped it to her chest. 

It takes a second to register what he’s seeing through the T shape of his visor and when he does an anger wells up inside his core. So many different shapes… different acts of violence scattered across her back. He knew each one had a story, each one had a monster behind it… a monster he wanted to hunt. He could sense her fear as he stared in silence, but he didn’t know what he could say. He still was unsure if Cara was right… if this girl really was someone they could keep on their side. He couldn’t reveal himself… not yet. 

“Tests?” he was only able to choke out the question. She shook her head.

“Some, but mostly what came when there were no more tests,” her words prove his thoughts. Monsters, monsters that needed to be hunted. Monsters who hurt her, like the ones who tried to hurt the kid. His kid. Was she like him? Was he going to have to send another thing away to the jedi? He only knew of them running tests on Grogu. Before he could register his own motions, he was tracing along the shapes in her back. Feeling whatever tortures her past hid. 

“Still beautiful,” his words are a whisper, one even the modulator can’t pick up completely. When she questions what he said, he’s grateful she couldn’t hear him. And quicker than he would like she shuffles to the ground, wiggling her shirt back over her head.

He stands there looking down at her. He wanted to know the face of every person who ever inflicted pain on her, he wanted to make them suffer for the pain they caused another human being. Cara and Greef often joked that he had grown soft ever since he found the kid. Maybe they were right. 

He notices her cheeks start to flush and realizes he’s probably been staring at her for too long. He understands her crime… Maker, he wants her to know he understands… “No choice,” is all he can say to confirm to her without giving away too much. He grabs a blanket and practically throws it at her, pushing himself up the stairs to the cockpit. 

\----

He sits in the cockpit, watching the stars fly by in lightspeed. He’s angry, he’s sad, he wants to hurt people, he wants to hold her. Why is she doing this to me? He had only known her a few short hours. It was like a light in his chest drawing him to her… He looks at the small silver ball on his shifter… The same one that drew him back to Grogu when he saved him from the imp client. He remembers shooting his way in and finding the small child strapped to a table, sleeping, all kinds of machines surrounding him. Is that what they did to her? 

He needed to know why they were running the tests, he needed to know the story behind each one of those scars covering her back. He was restless. He couldn’t clear his head, the thoughts were consuming him. He stood up abruptly, storming his way out of the cockpit.

“What tests?” his voice was a sigh, the girl jerked upright. He woke her. He felt the guilt in his throat, but he needed her to tell him. 

“They wanted my blood, to study it,” she chokes on her words, alarmed by his urgent desire. 

Just like the kid.

“Dank farrik,” he tightens his fists. All of his suspicions were turning out to be correct. Why did they have to be right? She seemed afraid asking for a reason behind his sudden sharpness.

“Are you one of them?” he needed to know. His chest heaved at the thought of having to repeat his own recent history.

“Of what?” she was confused. He was angry.

“Jedi… can you do impossible things?” He had to be blunt he needed an answer and he needed now.

“N-no. I could as a child, but when the empire kidnapped me… after years of these tests and countless tortures, I-I think it broke me…b-but n-never a Jedi,” the most words she had spoken to him since he stepped foot in that cantina. She was exposing herself to him, finally giving him some kind of information. She had no idea exactly how much her confession gave him. 

He turned his back to her, he couldn’t stand the gaze of her mysterious eyes as he thought. She wasn’t a criminal… she was a survivor… like him… like his kid. And maker, he needed to get those cuffs off of her before they drove him insane. She wouldn’t run. Make her promise. Cara was right about everything, she deserved a chance. Mando still couldn’t let her know she wasn’t going to the empire. He promised he wouldn’t so Cara could judge her, but he could remove her restraints and keep an eye on her. 

“Don’t… run,” his voice is almost desperate, unsure if he means as a bounty or if he just doesn’t want her to leave his side. He removes her cuffs and she instantly goes to rub the smooth pain away. If only she knew how much he wanted to make her ache in those cuffs… The thought makes him laugh, a low… wanting laugh. He makes his way back to the cockpit… 

Tomorrow, he thought, on Arvala-7… he wouldn’t let her leave his sight.


	4. Last Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mandalorian informs you that you will be landing in Nevarro in two hours, to be turned in for your bounty. 
> 
> Notes: sorry it's a short chapter, I needed a transition for a long one I'm writing.

You wake up on the cold steel floor of the hull, clutching the blanket around you, grateful for the freedom of your hands. Your thoughts are still trying to process the events of the night before, your cheeks flush at the memory of the Mandalorian taking you the way he did. 

The vibrations of the ship tell you you’re back on the move, gathering yourself you make your way to the ladder that leads to the cockpit. You linger at the bottom; how can you face him after the experience the who of you shared. Maker, the way he… You shudder and begin to heat up again forcing yourself to shake the thoughts in your head… willing them into a memory that lingers in your mind quietly.

You sigh as you climb up to the cockpit. His back is turned to you and for a moment you allow yourself to stand and admire his tall, intimidating frame, hoping he hasn’t noticed your presence yet.

But it’s not the case.

“Nevarro,” his voice is low… impossibly low and it sends a chill down your neck. You can’t even allow yourself to relish in the sound because the one word he spoke is the word you’ve dreaded most. It was time, you were headed to experience your last few moments alive. You hoped against all hope that they would make it quickly. Atleast the Mandalorian in front of you gave you one last happy memory to take with you. 

“Okay,” you whisper after a few moments pass, unable to hide the fear in your small voice. He whisps around and his helmet makes a sound like he’s about to speak, but he doesn’t. He just stands there staring… the way he has repeatedly the two days since you had met. You decide the best option is to look down at your worn boots. 

“Touch down… two hours…” his modulated voice cuts through you this time and you begin to feel the sting of tears burning the inner corners of your eyes. You turn and hurry down the ladder making your way to the small refresher, closing the metal door behind you. You let your body slide down it until you hit the floor, back forcing it shut. Then the tears come. 

You had accepted this; you knew it was coming the moment he sat at your table… but the shock of finding you had mere hours left was too much to take in. In two hours, you’d be delivered to the men that had haunted you the last 9 years. Your body shakes hard, tears pouring down your face, you don’t even acknowledge the light knock on the door behind you. Manifesting the hope that your ignorance would tell the knocker you wished to be left alone. 

You didn’t want to spend your last hours with the man who gave you something you didn’t want to lose. The man who seemed so empathetic the night before but was still cold enough to give you to them.

It’s his job… you remind yourself. You had never wanted anyone to risk their life for yours. Not after all the things others had done in order to shield you before the empire took you.

You hear the sound of metal dragging as his beskar slides down the other side of the door, another metallic clang as his helmet leans back to hit the door above your head. 

“P-please, let me be alone,” you whine deciding your ignorance wasn’t working. You open your bleary eyes, staring at your silver surroundings. 

“No,” his voice is quiet, raspy. “Can’t.”

Oh right, you can only assume his meaning refers to your promise to stay in his sights as long as he didn’t throw you into the carbonite chamber. 

You don’t know how long you sit there sobbing, hearing his modulated breathing on the other side of the door. The only other sounds occur when he shifts behind you. Neither of you have spoken a word, but you’ve cried until you were out of tears. You can’t bring yourself to stand up, literally. Your knees are weak from sitting for so long, all your energy spent on your erratic emotions. You can’t let yourself be locked in this small room any longer, it’s driving you insane; you need a distraction. Something to distract you from your last night of existence.

The thought stings and you wipe the wetness from your cheeks.

“H-help,” you say softly, unsure the man on the other side can even hear you. But he does, his beskar once again sliding up the door in that familiar metallic drag. He pushes against the door but you’re still blocking it with your back. 

“Move,” his low voice commands, pushing again.

“I c-can’t,” your voice is still breaking between your heavy breaths. 

“You have to… or I won’t be able to help you,” he tries again. You muster all your strength pressing your palms to the floor, using them as your leverage to pull yourself out of the doorway. It opens in an instant and the shiny beskar statue enters the small lowly lit refresher you’ve kept yourself stowed away in. His helmet tilts, looking down on you on the floor. 

“They don’t work,” you motion to your legs, “I can’t move them.”

He sighs kneeling on one knee in front of you, taking one of your calves in his gloved hand and stretching it outward, then doing the same to the other. An ache pulling at every muscle in your legs. 

“You have to get up. We’re almost there,” his voice is hard, commanding. You throw your head back looking up at him. 

“Can’t,” you shrug. Your mind had given up and you had decided your body had too. He lets out a low growl from the modulator, again standing tall.. so tall… in front of you. “Make me,” you have one last bit of spunk left inside of you and you decide to use it for this moment… just to gauge his reaction. You had nothing to lose. 

You weren’t sure what you were expecting but he quickly shifts, his arms on either side of you pulling you to your shaking legs. You fall against him, but he’s unmoving… like stone, using one arm to brace you. 

“Walk,” he has a sternness to his voice you had never heard before. One that lights a small flicker in your chest, inspiring the bravery within you to push his boundaries once again.

“Make… Me…,” you harden your own voice, making each word sound like its own sentence. His arm tenses in the small of your back as you try to hold yourself steady against him, palm against the cold chest plate. You can almost feel his heart pumping through it as his fingers twist, gripping and turning the back of your shirt. Your breathing hardens, fogging up the armor in front of you, blurring your reflection in it. He’s still a statue against you, unwavering and tense… and suddenly the ship drops out of hyperdrive, causing you both to fall against the sink of the small refresher. 

“Dank farrik!” he half yells on impact, both arms now around your waist as he pushes you off of him so he can stand. As soon as he regains his footing, he grabs your wrist and pushes you into the hull of the ship. The light stings your eyes, you had been in the dimly lit room for so long. 

“Cockpit,” his helmet tilts, motioning for you to climb the ladder. You do as he says, there’s no time left to fight it.

When you get to the window, you see Navarro, large and imposing before you. You slump down into the copilots chair as his heavy footsteps move passed you to the pilot seat, his leather fingers grazing your shoulder as he does so. He sits down, flipping countless switches, preparing to land the ship.

You don’t know where your mind goes, you cease to exist, your eyes lost in the contours of his armored shoulders as he lands the craft. The roughness of the ship colliding with the ground being the only thing that wakes you. 

“Come on,” he turns to you. “They’re waiting.”


	5. Barefoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mandalorian goes to Nevarro to turn you, his bounty, in. But you’re met with a few unexpected surprises.
> 
> Notes: There is a mid chapter switch in perspective as it is important to the plot... I will most likely end up doing this throughout the story.

The Mandalorian slowly puts on the familiar cuffs, pulling your hands behind your back. Your cheeks flush remembering the last time you had them on. Your last good memory. He presses the button to let the ramp down, his large, strong hand grabbing you by your small bicep as he leads you down to whatever is awaiting you. 

The two of you are met by a dark man who smiles up at the hunter beside you, “Mando!” 

The mandalorian’s grip tightens as your arm. Mando… you like that, it’s shorter than what your mind has been calling him. 

“Karga,” it’s an expressionless tone in his voice, as it usually is… sharp and to the point. “Get the other one off the ship, I’ll take this one in.” He motions to you with a tilt of his helmet. The man finally takes a look at you and nods as he speaks to a group of others nearby. Their words are muffled as your breathing is the only thing you can hear. Mando begins pushing you, guiding you along the streets until you reach a brown colored building. It doesn’t look any different than the rows and rows of them inhabiting Nevarro. 

“Ready?” his questioning voice jolts you back to the present and all you can do is nod. He pushes the door open and leads you inside. Your eyes haven’t fully adjusted to the change of light in the room when you’re met by a familiar voice.

“Man-,” her voice is hard with a hidden softness. “Caraya’s soul Mando, you found her!,” her voice is a gasp as your eyes finally adjust, disbelief shrouds your whole body.

He turns his neck to look at you, “This is Marshall Ca-“

“Carasynthia Dune!” You cut him off. The excitement evident in your voice. “W-wha-,” you can’t get any more words out, confusion erupting to the forefront of your mind. 

“I knew it was you! You little wolf-cat!” She squeezes you on the shoulder and you laugh for the first time since you can remember at your childhood nickname. “You can let her go Mando,” she asserts to him, still looking you in the eyes, this disbelief evident in your own. 

“Are you s-?” he starts but she cuts him off, jerking her head to him in a stern manner.

“Do it,” there’s a happiness in her eyes. Even through the sternness. 

He does as she says, standing behind you, gently releasing the pressure around your wrists. His fingers lingering a little longer than they should on the palms of your hands as he lets go, again stepping to your side.

Your arms instinctively fling around her and she hugs you back. You have no idea what you’re doing here, words still struggling to form in your mouth as you try to form a coherent thought as you take a step back.

“Marshall?” you wink at her, a soft smile playing on your lips. 

“A lot has changed Wolfie, we’re gonna have to catch up,” she throws her arm over your shoulder. “Come on Mando,” she looks up at him, “Spotchka’s on the New Republic tonight!”

\--------

They sat at a table in the back of the warm cantina. Her smile infectious as she caught up with Cara. Cara, who did most of the talking, was barely able to get any information from the girl, she was always changing the subject back to Cara. 

He was only able to pick up bits and pieces of the conversation, barely existing at the table, but he didn’t mind. He was entranced in the girl’s happiness. Watching her light up every time Cara brought up a memory from when they were kids. 

“How did you make it out?” Cara’s voice is full of concern and curiosity, referring to their home planet. The girls face twisted, bringing his focus back to the present. 

“My parents they…” she broke for a second as if deep in thought, “They put me in a pod right before it happened, alone… they had to-had to try and help the rebellion evacuate whoever they could, but there wasn’t enough time,” she had tears in her eyes as she stopped talking, unable to say anything more. 

His own memories flashed before his eyes, his parents hiding him in the dark storage room when his home was under attack. Leaving him there… alone… sacrificing themselves to save him. Cara’s voice broke his train of thought before he could get too lost in his own past. 

“When did they find you? The Imps…,” the severity in Cara’s concern is something he’d rarely heard.

“I didn’t even make it to hyperspace,” she turns her head, those mysterious eyes filled with a sorry that broke his heart to oblivion. He tried to steady his own breathing so no one would notice.

“They’ve had you all this time?” Cara’s disbelief overpowers any emotion in her voice.

“9 years,” the girl whispers, shifting her eyes to her friend, “Mind if I use the refresher?”

Cara nods smiling at her as she stands up and gives him one last… longing?... look. He nods to her as she leaves the table, his eyes following her the whole way until she disappears from his sights.

Cara clears her throat, jerking his attention to her, she crosses her arms smugly… a large grin spreading across her face.

“I was wrong,” she laughs, “you shouldn’t have stayed on Sorgan with the widow.”

He tilts his helmet in confusion at her, causing her to laugh more.

“I see the way that beskar bucket of yours follows every move she makes Mando,” her grin so wide it makes her eyes shrink up.

“Nothing gets passed you Marshal,” his dry voice amusing her. She leans over and elbows him in the shoulder.

“Why do you call her a wolf cat?” he asks, desperate to change the subject.

Cara chuckles softly, leaning across the table to him. “It’s an Alderaanian creature, known for tearing things apart,” she stops to gauge any reaction from him, but he remains still. 

“When we were kids,” she continues smiling at the memories, “she was this… feral thing. Refused to wear shoes, would climb to the tops of trees barefoot, using only her hands to guide her,” she pauses changing her expression, “Her parents were friends of my family’s, pilots for the rebellion. They had a fire in them that infected everyone around them,” her smile returns, “when they would go on missions, she would stay with us. I remember always being so excited when I found out… she had this… this… light in her that contaminated everything… everyone… she touched,” she laughs low to herself, “everyone noticed, when we were teenagers the boys would not leave her alone, she was never interested though… so I started joking that she tore their hearts apart like a wolf-cat… and it just stuck.”

The Mandalorian can’t help but let out a small laugh thinking about the origins of the girl’s nickname, Cara lights up more having rarely heard him laugh. 

“She’s different now though,” Cara sounds serious, “like whatever they did to her took away some of that light… that fire,” she looks poignantly at him, “I need another favor from you Mando.”

“Name it,” he says, he still owed her so much for helping him get the kid back. 

She looks to the refresher, noticing the girl coming back, “Can you stay with her, and once she’s asleep come talk to me and I’ll tell you. I’ll find you lodgings.”

He nods, knowing it’s not something she wants to discuss in front of the girl.

“What’d I miss?” the girls face is red, had she been… crying? The protective instinct swells inside him as he watches her adjust her clothing to sit back down, sipping the bright blue spotchka to her lips. 

Cara notices too but doesn’t say anything looking over to him.

“Just a conversation regarding your dislike for shoes Wolfie,” Cara smiles slyly returning her attention to her friend. The girls face goes red as Mando smiles a secret smile beneath his helmet, allowing them to continue where they had left off before. 

\--------

You lean back in your chair, drunk on spotchka… smiling from ear to ear. This evening had turned out so differently than you had expected. Seeing your old friend again… not being turned over to die… it was all so welcome after everything you had endured. Relief engulfed your entire being.

Cara had gone to set up some lodgings at the inn across the way, leaving you and Mando in the cantina.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” your drunken words finding the bravery to question the man sitting across from you. “I thought I was going back to the empire.”

“I couldn’t,” his voice is soft, “We weren’t sure who you were, what you did, if you could be trusted. I promised Cara I’d deliver you and she could decide.”

It makes sense, you analyze his words in your head, understanding his position. 

“Thank you,” you look over to him, unsure what to say or exactly how to show your gratitude.

He nods, his visor hasn’t moved from you the entire night. You’ve tried to ignore it, but it was so obvious. Your eyes trail over his armored chest, you wish you could show him your gratitude. 

Just then Cara approaches, breaking you from your inappropriate train of thought. 

“They only had one room,” her eyes flickering at Mando, “I’ll walk the two of you over.”

Your cheeks turn red at the thought of having to share a room with him after your most recent thoughts. An anxious giggle escaping your drunken lips as your hands fly to cover your mouth embarrassed, standing up to follow them outside. You walk between him and Cara as she leads the way to the inn, showing you to the small room. 

“Here we are,” she motions to the door smiling at you, “I’m so glad you’re safe,” she pulls you in for a tight hug. 

“Thank you,” you whisper into her shoulder, she pulls back pushing her forehead against you, “any time wolf-cat.” She pats you on the shoulder turning to walk past the statue of beskar, giving him a nod before leaving.

“Wolf-cats first,” he says, unexpected humor radiating through his tone as he motions to the door, forcing a giddy grin to stretch your cheeks. You duck inside the small room, him following closely behind, closing the door when you’re both inside.

Neither of you say a word as you make your way to the bed, him still standing behind you unmoving. You can’t wait to get your shoes off after days of wearing them, Cara was right about you always wanting to be barefoot.

You reach down and unlace them, then stand up pulling a leg behind you to pull one off. You lose your balance in your spotchka induced stuper, stumbling when a pair of strong hands grab you.

Maker, he’s so quick.

The unexpected collision of your body against his causes you both to fall halfway against the bed. Your heart quickens feeling the force of the beskar bite your skin. You let out another impulsive giggle at the shock of what just happened. He pulls himself from your side.

“Let me help,” his voice almost sounding annoyed, “You’ve had too much to drink.” 

He’s right, you think to yourself… watching him from your half-seated position on the bed as he gets down on his knee and starts to slowly remove your boots. One by one, achingly slow… you can’t help but let out a small moan as he pulls your socks off allowing the air between you to force a breeze on your now free feet. 

“Thank you,” you say to him, exasperated in delight. 

He doesn’t say a word looking up to you, his breathing steady through the modulator… making you ache like the night before. You feel the spotchka making your head dizzy, filling you with a boldness you couldn’t resist.

“Help me with the rest?” You raise your eyebrow at him, a devious smile parting your lips. And like he had been waiting he stands abruptly.

“Arms up… wolf-cat,” you had always hated your nickname… but something about the way it sounds coming from his helmet makes you want to be the only name you ever hear again. 

Giggling softly, you obey what he says, stretching your arms straight up above your head.

“Obedient little bounty,” he says low… almost as a whisper shaking his head… another name… one you loved hearing from his mouth… the same one he had called you the night before. His leather gloves reach down to you, grabbing the hem of your top, pulling it slowly up your body… the texture of the fabric grazing your sensitive skin. When the sleeves come off your wrists, he drops it to the ground. You eye it as it falls, fully aware that you’re now exposed to him.

“The rest…” your voice teases, a dominance releasing itself that you hadn’t felt in so long. You love the way his breath sharpens at your words.

“You’ve… had… too much to drink,” he has a hint of concern in his voice… the visor looking down at you.

You sigh, standing up to do it yourself. Pushing your thumbs in the waist of your tight trousers and pushing down. Though, maybe he’s right, because when you go to pull your ankles out you tumble… again. He catches you again… forcing you to your back on the bed. He lands on top of you with a grunt.

“If we’re both going to fall every time you try to catch me, you should probably just let me…” your voice trails off as you feel him against your thigh. Growing in the closed distance between the two of you. You hum slightly, pressing your thigh gently up against him… letting him know that you know. His modulated breathing begins to quicken, urging you to gently move the top of your thigh against him even more. 

“I’ll sleep on the floor,” he whispers… his voice close to you. 

You wrap your fingertips just under the edges of his chest plate… holding him against you.

“Bantha fodder…” you whisper back, “You’ll stay right here.”

He can’t hold it back any longer, pressing himself against your thigh… letting out a soft, distorted moan… he seems to be thinking. 

“Please,” you decide to beg softly, impatiently.

He lets out a soft sigh, pressing a gloved finger into your mouth.

“Bite, little wolf-cat,” you do as he says. Letting your teeth grip the leather at his finger tip, he slides his hand out slowly, never letting it lift from your body as he grazes it across your neck… between your breasts… down the center of your stomach… and back up to your cheek. 

He presses his metal forehead against yours, wrapping an arm around your waist and pulling you fully onto the bed, still above you. Your face is so close to him that your breath fogs up his visor. 

He grinds himself against you… the beskar making him impossibly heavy.

“T-take it off… Please,” you beg again. He pushes against you hard, holding himself there, causing your entire body to break out in goosebumps.

He stays there like this, for an agonizing amount of time before pushing himself off of you… off of the bed. You hear nothing but his heavy, modulated breathing and metallic clangs as he removes his body armor… letting it fall to the floor.

You stare at the ceiling, waiting… until you feel the mattress begin to shift around you… cold steel grazing your thighs… His helmet is still on… The helmet lifts as he pulls himself back up the length of your small frame, your eyes meeting the T shaped visor once more. You lift your hand… realizing his chest is bare. You trace your fingers along his chest… feeling the soft hair sporadically lain across it. You feel him tremble at each touch, his breath shaking. Maker, he’s nervous! The thought makes another smile break across your face as you look down at his bare torso, sliding your fingers delicately down his muscles until you reach his waistband… teasing the edge of it.

It shocks you when he abruptly reaches down to grab your wrist and pin it to the side of your head. No wonder he cuffed you before, you found yourself beginning to wonder how long it had been since he had had skin to skin contact. 

A rough thumb coming to brush against your achingly hard nipple pulls you from this thought. He barely touches it, just enough to harden it more… your chest begging for his touch.

He lets out a quiet, content chuckle, “You really do need my help, don’t you?” The coy dominance in his voice forces the heat between your legs to become nearly unbearable. 

“Y-yes,” you can barely get the words out when his hand slides down your body, gripping it where your stomach meets your hips… pressing his thumb into the delicate skin between your muscles… making you squirm your hips up to him in tantalizing agony. Your free hand moves up to clutch his shoulders, steadying yourself.

“Yeah?” his low, soft voice asking for confirmation of what he knows you just said, “Good.” He presses his hips into you, pushing his still clothed lower half right against your growing desire, you throw your head back, arching your body up against the surprise of it.

As he lifts his hips, his hand moves too… sliding between your thighs… the roughness of his fingers sending shockwaves through your body. He’s barely halfway up your thigh, when you know he feels it. The sticky flowing river your want for him had created. He grips your thigh a bit in shock… his fingers sliding around in it. 

“Fuck…” is the only word that comes out of his mouth as he pauses to enjoy what he’s done to you, you squirm again… begging… and he can’t hold back any more, his fingers sliding up between your folds… gently sliding back and forth, teasing your entrance and denying your clit the attention it’s dying for.

“You’re… dripping…” his voice his hard… You nod breathlessly, trying to push your hips against his hand your body crying out for a firmer touch.

“S-stop… t-teasi-,” he suddenly forces a finger deep inside you… cutting your words short. He presses it up, rubbing it somewhere that makes your whole body almost explode in ecstasy. He slides another finger in rubbing so firmly on that spot, forcing your back to arch and your wrist to free itself from the strength of his other hand pinning it down. You grip his shoulders trying to steady yourself.

“Cum for me, you beautiful fucking creature,” the darkness in his voice sets you off, your cunt squeezing around his fingers, completely drenching them in warm, slippery affection. 

“Obedient little… fuck…,” he chokes out through the modulator, holding his fingers there… you desperately reach down for the waistline of his trousers, but he pulls his fingers out and grabs your hand firmly with your slippery wetness.

“No,” he growls, pressing his helmet to your forehead. “Not tonight, too much to drink.”

You almost whine against the helmet, “Please, it was too fast.” 

He gives small shakes of his helmet, letting your hand go, “No, you need sleep.”

You sigh, knowing he’s right, but you want him so desperately. He slides his hand up your body, letting it rest on your neck, as he slides off to lie beside you. He reaches down to pull the blanket over only your body. You want to protest, and you open your mouth to start, when he jerks a finger to your lips… silencing you.

“Sleep,” he whispers through the modulator, and pulls you by the waist… tight against him… the warmth and safety of it forcing you to drift off.


	6. The Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finally feeling safe, you’re presented with a difficult choice... 
> 
> Notes: More perspective switches. Sorry this one is so short again, also feel free to comment with any tips.

He stayed next to her, her back against his chest, until he was sure she was asleep. He wanted to linger longer… trying to find the strength to pull himself away from her… he had to go meet with Cara. He knew she’d already be wondering what took so long. He softly traced his fingers across her ribs as he rolled slowly to remove himself from the bed. 

He pulled his armor back on carefully… quietly so he wouldn’t disturb her... standing there when he was done, staring at her longer than he should have. Watching her slow breaths rise and fall, her fingers tangled in the blanket he had covered her in. The whispy waves of her dark hair still damp from sweat, tangling around her soft features… the bit of blonde reflecting the low light from the windows giving her cheek bones a sunkissed glow that would have seemed out of place in the darkness if it had been framing anyone’s face but hers. 

He let out a soft sigh, pushing himself towards the door. He didn’t want to leave her there, he wanted to stay wrapped in her delicate warmth. 

“Cara,” he said quietly, taking one last look back at her as he exited the room. 

The streets of Nevarro were deserted now as the evening had come hours before. He walked the short way to the Marshal’s office, pressing the door open to find his friend slumped against her chair with her ankles crossed on the desk.

“Took you long enough,” she grinned up at him, her tear tattoo distorted by the heaviness of her squint. 

“She was… restless,” his voice is low as always as he tries to make an excuse for the time taken. He couldn’t let his friend catch on that they had both been restless… together. 

She winks up at him, “You don’t have to explain yourself to me Mando,” her voice is suspicious.

“What’s the favor?” he changes the subject, sharpening his tone.

“Sit,” she motions to a chair across from her desk. 

He pulls it over quickly, sitting directly in front of her.

“The favor,” he insists. Her grin fades and she raises an eyebrow seriously.

“She can’t stay here Mando,” her voice has a pain to it, edges of worry play in her eyes.

“What does that have to do with me?” he’s curious. He had never thought about it, but of course she couldn’t, they would keep coming for her. Just like they did the kid.

“I was thinking,” she laces her fingers preparing to make a proposition, “you have to keep moving as well, never staying long in one place,” she looks directly into his visor, “and there’s no one I’d trust more to take care of my oldest friend than you.”

He sighs, of course this was her favor, “Get to the point.”

She once again leans back in her chair, “Can you take her with you? She may be a little rusty, but she knows how to fly, her parents taught her everything they knew. And when she was with us, my parents forced us to learn to fight so she’s good at that too…” she trails off a bit, “plus if I remember right, she’s pretty good with a blaster,” she laughs lightly… trying to gauge the mood of the room.

“My life is no life for a refugee,” worry evident in his tone. 

“You’re wrong Mando, it’s the perfect life for a wanted refugee,” she sounds serious, exaggerating her words. He couldn’t argue with her logic.

“I told you once I found her, I wasn’t doing anything else for the New Republic,” he thinks of their conversation when he agreed to find her.

“It’s not for my badge, it’s a favor for me,” she looks up at him, honestly engulfing her eyes.

He sits in silence for a moment. He wanted to take her with him, he wanted to protect her… but after the kid he was too afraid of getting attached. He knew if she stayed on Nevarro the empire would find her quickly, and even Cara and the New Republic wouldn’t be able to keep up with the countless hunters her existence would attract. … and the remnants of the Empire definitely wouldn’t stop until they had her. “It should be her choice,” he said quietly. He wasn’t wrong. His life wasn’t easy, she wouldn’t be safe there… but… “It should be up to her to decide.”

Cara nods, “So you’re in?” her eyes break out into a soft smile again.

“It’s up to her,” he rises from his chair and exits the building, focused on returning to the inn.

When he returns, he looks down at the girl, so peaceful and sleeping so soundly. He wanted so badly to crawl back in the bed beside her, but he was restless. Cara’s request had put him on edge. He wanted her to come with him. He wanted to be the one to protect her… keep her safe. He was tearing his thoughts into three scenarios.

One.

She would refuse and he would accept her decision. Resuming his life the way it was now, doing the jobs Karga offered him and roaming the galaxy… alone… in his nameless ship.

The thought of being alone stung at his heart, it was a new feeling. He had always been alone before the kid, and assumed he’d return that way after he sent the child with his own kind. But ever since he saw her… he wanted to change that.

Two.

She would say yes, and they could run away together to some far off planet with few inhabitants, keeping themselves secret. He could enjoy a simple life… even though every part of him was built to be a weapon.

Cara and Greef were right, the kid had turned him soft.

Or three.

She would say yes, and he could still pick up the jobs from Karga… but maybe she would enlighten him to what the imps did to her, so that whenever he found himself near one of them he could destroy her monsters.

He was twisting himself.

Why had this girl undone so much in such a short time?

He thought back to his interactions with Bo Katan and her kind of Mandalorian. Were there really other options for one of his kind? He had considered it so many times after breaking his creed, not once but twice, for the sake of the child. 

Once in order to find Gideon’s ship to rescue Grogu. And again because he felt in his soul that he couldn’t let the child go without showing himself. He was torn after doing so. 

The way of the Mandalore was all he had ever known, and after removing his helmet in front of another human being it was dictated that he should never be permitted to wear it again.

He had hoped his situation could be excluded. After all, there were plenty of Mandalorians with less faith in their religion than he- wearing helmets.

The girl stirred, breaking his ongoing train of thought. He decided to sit in a chair he saw in the corner. 

His thoughts wouldn’t let him rest easy tonight.

\--------

The sun shining through the windows wakes you from what was probably the best sleep you’d ever had. You shift in the blankets, trying to blink yourself awake and let your eyes adjust to the sun. 

You had always loved the sun; it was the best part about your escape from the Empire.

You shift around realizing you’re alone in the bed, panicked you start to scan the room. His brooding figure seated in the corner startling you.

“Maker, Mando! How long have you been awake?” you try to make a joke of your alarm.

“Couldn’t sleep,” is all he says, “Cara wants to speak with us.”

He sounds so serious, blunt. To the point. You decide to pry and try to get some kind of conversation going.

“What about? Can’t I just stay in this bed all day?” you tease, giving him a soft grin.

“Get dressed… I’ll meet you outside,” he stands and quickly exits the room before you can even fully process his words. 

What was that about? You wonder, glancing to your clothes still on the floor from the night before. You meant what you said, you didn’t want to leave this bed. The warmth of it, the safety. But still, it was probably better to get this over with. You peel yourself from the comfort and slip your clothes on quickly, stretching to fully wake when you finish.

“This better be important,” you whisper to no one, forcing yourself to the door. When you open it you almost jump out of your body.

“It is,” the Mandalorian says, standing right outside the door. 

“Dank farrik!” you allow yourself to sound angry, “I thought you meant outside, not next to the fucking door Mando!” 

The helmet tilts at you, his entire demeanor shifting from seriousness, to almost mocking.

“Outside the door,” you could almost hear the smirk he was hiding behind the beskar. Was that a joke? “Let’s go,” anddddd back to Mr. Serious.

You decide to lead the way, making your way to the Marshal’s office. You step inside first, allowing him to follow you in. 

Cara stands in the corner taking to a man in an orange jumpsuit who you recognize immediately as a New Republic pilot. You wait for their conversation to finish, noticing the Mandalorian’s helmet hadn’t move from you since you entered. 

Cara dismisses the man and turns to you smiling.

“How’d you sleep Wolfie?” you still couldn’t believe she was there, “I bet you needed it,” she winks over to Mando.

Leave it to your childhood friend to make a room feel so awkward.

“I don’t think I’ve ever slept that well,” you smile at her, “Let’s not indulge in the small talk though Marshal,” her new title still bewilders you, “he said you wanted to talk to me.”

She nods her head, “Right to business, I like it.”

You nod back to her expectantly.

“I’ve been going over everything,” she sudden look sad, “I don’t think you can stay here permanently wolf-cat. The empire isn’t going to stop looking for you. We intercepted another transmission, just this morning. They’ve sent out more hunters for you.”

Your eyes dart to the ground, of course it was too good to be true. Of course, your presence puts others’ in danger. It was the way it had always been. Of course, you had to go.

“You can stay here though, and I will do everything in my power to keep you safe; but they will never stop coming,” she looks optimistic… walking over to you to rest a hand on your shoulder in a reassuring manner, “or…” she looks over to the beskar statue that still hasn’t moved his gaze from you.

“Or?” you raise an eyebrow at her confused.

“Mando’s wanted by the empi-,“ he coughs, cutting her off. “He’s always moving, hunting bounties. Never in one place too long, and if anyone in this maker-forsaken galaxy can keep you safe… well, I’d put all my credits on him,” her smile is so big her eyes are reduced to slits.

You stand there unsure of what exactly she’s saying. 

“Cara, I can’t help collect bounties… I… I can’t fight anymore!” you chew on your lower lip trying to think through what she’s saying.

“But you can pilot right?” she looks smug. 

“Cara… it’s been years…” your voice is quiet… looking back down to your boots.

“Like riding a speederbike?” she squeezes your shoulder softly.

“I suppo-,” you start to say.

“It’s your choice, Cara and I agreed,” Mando’s voice finally chimes in. They had talked about this without consulting you? 

This was a big decision; you had no idea what to do. The last thing you wanted to do was inconvenience anyone, maybe you should just keep running like you were before Mando found you.

Who were you kidding, there was no way you could do it alone, and there was no way you wanted to be alone, not after 9 years in an empirical hole.

“Can I have some time to think about it?” you decide it’s what you need, you couldn’t give an answer so impromptu.

“Of course!” Cara pulls you in for a huge.

“But think fast,” the mandalorian’s voice is low, “I leave in the morning.”

With that he sighs and exits. 

What was his problem today?

Oh well, at least you had the day to decide. Another day of trying to choose your own fate.


	7. Survivors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and The Mandalorian are both haunted by ghosts of your past, but neither of you can shake the feeling that the decision you’re about to make will dictate the rest of your lives.

You had excused yourself from the office, telling Cara and Mando you wanted to be alone for a bit to go over your thoughts. They had let you go without a word. You weren’t sure where you were going to go, but you were desperate to find somewhere quiet… somewhere warm… in the sun. 

You walked down the bustling streets of Nevarro, occasionally meeting a stranger’s glance until you got to the edge of town, seeing the barren nothingness in the distance, you walked until the town was just a speck in the distance. 

You could see some rocks up ahead and made your way to them, sitting your back against a low one, bending your knees to your chest. You stared into the distance, drawing your fingers in the ashy terrain next to your feet. 

A rebel alliance starbird, the same shape as the tear on Cara’s cheek.

Your fingers had instinctively traced it before your brain had even processed what you were drawing. 

Your heart ached at the thought of your parents, pushing you into the pod and setting the coordinates while you tried desperately to cling to them. 

“We’ll meet up with you soon, but you have to go now,” your fathers strong words as he tried desperately to sound convincing. 

“We love you,” your mother speaking through tears, “We just have to get a few more people off.”

Their strength was always so admirable, they had always fought on the side of morality. No matter the cost.

You remember them closing the door and pressing your hand against the small glass window. They reached their palms up to meet yours just as the pod began to rumble and they were forced to step back, you watched them until you couldn’t see them anymore. Tears flooding your cheeks, you looked to the sky as the small pod broke through Alderaan’s atmosphere.

You realize you’re crying now and try to push the wet tears from your cheeks. You had to think about what they would want for you… Up until yesterday, you had wished desperately that you would have stayed with them, the horrors you had to face immediately after breaking the atmosphere were worse than any death you could dream of… but being here… with your childhood friend… with people wanting to give you chance… made you happy to be alive. 

Your parents sacrificed everything to keep you safe, gave their lives for it. 

You couldn’t let them do it all for just a few more days of solace, until the hunters would inevitably find you.

You knew you only had one option, no matter how desperately you wanted to cling to the others.

You had to go with the Mandalorian.

You couldn’t keep yourself safe, not when he had so easily found you. 

You couldn’t stay stationary because they would find you.

You needed his help, and you needed to move.

You pushed the tears from your cheeks, hugging your knees to your chest. It really was the only option, the more you thought about it. You stared off in the distance, slowly taking your boots off to feel your bare feet against the ashen, volcanic ground beneath you. 

You began to feel that familiar light in your chest, the one you had thought you lost all those years ago, and like a whisper… flicking in the wind… kissing your cheek… you swore you could hear them…

“Go… go…” your parents removed voices whispering so silent you nearly missed it. Your heart knew what you had to do. 

And just then, as you had made up your mind… a familiar set of heavy footsteps began to approach behind you… his footsteps…

\--------

He leaned his back against the walls outside the Marshal’s office. After the girl left, he had made his own excuses… needing to give everything some thought himself.

He made his way to his nameless ship to check his supplies so he could get anything he needed before leaving… with or without her… he had to keep moving. 

He stood in the hull of his ship, frozen in the empty quiet of it. He had grown accustom to being on a ship with someone else ever since he found the child, and even though the child was never on this nameless ship and he had once again felt the comfort of being alone… it felt agonizingly empty without her in it. 

Maker, how did she have this affect on him? He had thought that countless times since he had met her, only days before. 

He owed everything to the Watch, they had saved him after the attack on his home. They found him… alone… crouched in the darkness of the storage room and given him a future. A creed… a reason to keep going.

For all he knew, he was the last of them. He wasn’t sure if any had made it off world. The only other of his kind he had come across were Boba Fett, and Bo-Katan and her two soldiers.

He stared towards a small grate in the side of a building across the way.

“Our secrecy is our survival…” the armorer’s words echoing faintly in his mind. 

“Our survival is our strength,” he says to himself, his modulated voice almost a whisper as he remembered the pile of his fallen comrade’s helmets. 

He shook the memory from his mind, making his way to the cockpit to check the ship’s fuel levels. 

He sat down, analyzing the screen in front of him… his eyes being drawn over the small round ball on the shifter…

He let out a sigh, he had to help her survive. Remembering once again the armorer’s words. His mind flashes to a memory long forgotten. 

Blaster fire had surrounded him as he lay in the speeder, looking down at the kid shortly after rescuing him. He was still asleep from whatever the imps had done to him during their “tests”. 

The word made him sick after seeing the girl’s back.

The guild was firing at them, he stared at the kid, willing himself to remember why he was doing what he was doing… Forsaking everything he thought he knew, and as if the universe was answering his question… exactly when he needed it to… the small, weak child opened his eyes… cooing up at him… confirming his need to survive, if not for himself but to protect Grogu at all costs.

He couldn’t explain the feeling that overtook him that night, on these same streets… before Karga switched sides… but he was having the same one now. He knew he had to help her. 

Just then, a small breeze drifted up the open ramp, reaching through the open door of the cockpit… reaching the sensitive skin on the back of his neck, just inside where his helmet sat.

And like a silent whisper, he knew he had to convince her to follow him, to keep moving with him.

He would give his life to protect her if it was ever necessary.

“Our survival is our strength,” he said again to himself, through modulated breaths. 

“This is the way,” the armorer’s voice lingered at the edge of his mind like a whisper. 

“This is the way,” he spoke firmly… knowing however far he deviated from walking the way of the Mandalore… he was on the right path.

And he didn’t know how or why, just like he didn’t know with the kid, but the small Alderaanian girl he couldn’t stay away from… was destined to be part of it.

He looked out the window, picking up a small speck in the distance on his visor, he couldn’t make out any details, but he knew it was her.

\-----

You looked up at him, the sun glistening off his beskar, nearly blinding you. You were glad his presence disturbed you from your memories as you looked out into the nothingness of volcanic ash Nevarro had to offer. 

“I’ve made my decision,” your voice is soft, assuming that’s why he walked all this way.

“I-,” he cuts you off before you can tell him of your choice.

“Wait,” his voice is serious, low and stern. “I think you should come with me, it’s the better option,” it had always been the better option… that’s why you let him take you from the cantina on Coruscant.

You open your mouth to speak, but the modulator interrupts you again, “I know it’s not a good life, but it is a life, a chance at survival.”

You look at him, stunned as his distortedly sincere voice cracks against wind. You stand up, pressing your palm to his chest plate to silence him before he can make anymore interjections. You had already decided this.

“I’ve made my choice,” you repeat. Looking up to meet the T-shaped visor, “The way I see it, there are only 3 ways off this planet,” you smile at the smugness in your own voice, “One. In the hands of the Empire, should I choose to stay and not run. And I definitely… can’t go back there,” your voice cracks just at the thought, “Two. Alone, where I’m not sure how long I’d survive before someone found me and turned me in,” his helmet tilts, studying your tone, “Or three, with you. Where there’s a chance, where there’s a possibility that everything the people I care about have done for me in the past… won’t be in vain.”

“What’s your choice?” his voice is remarkably soft… even through the modulator… emphasizing the word ‘your’ in a way that shows you just how much of this decision rests on your shoulders.

“Three,” your decision exits your lips as more of a question than a statement, “If you’ll allow me to come with you, I… I’m rusty, but I can be helpful… I promise not to get in your way…” you continue to ramble as his gloved hand comes up to rest on your cheek, catching you off guard to the point your words stop.

The air is silent between you two, his hand resting gently on your face… your hand still pressed palm down against his beskar cuirass. 

“The better option,” he seems to be speaking through gritted teeth that even the helmet’s distortion can’t hide. “Let’s go tell Cara,” he says simply, turning abruptly to walk away from you… headed back towards Nevarro. You let him get a few paces ahead before you grab your boots off the ashen earth and follow him… barefoot.


	8. Shadows in the Low Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaving your friend behind to keep moving, you try to find some peace on Mando’s ship but even in the safest of places, the monsters always know where to find you... luckily you find a way to turn a bad memory good.
> 
> WARNINGS: hints at PTSD and past abuse. Also... this may be the spiciest thing I’ve written so far... smut on smut on smut lol

“So, it’s decided then,” Cara says looking over the two of you… trying to hide the hint of tears threatening her eyes with a big smile. 

“It’s decided,” Mando says, confirming her statement. The two of you are standing in her office, an arm’s length from each other, but you find yourself thinking it feels devastatingly far apart.

She gets up from her chair, “You need clothes,” she chuckles at you. You’ve been wearing the same outfit for days. It was all you had with you when he found you in the cantina. 

“I’ll go meet with Karga for pucks, while the two of you get supplies,” Mando’s sentence is to the point, as usual. He was a man of so few words.

She simply nods as he exits the room. When he’s gone, she puts her arm around your shoulder, pulling you against her slightly.

“Can’t say I won’t miss you, wolf-cat,” her voice is perhaps softer than you had ever heard as she leads you out onto the streets of Nevarro.

“I’m gonna miss you too Cara,” you smile up at her, “but I’ll be back time to time, when he returns his bounties,” your voice is hopefully, accepting the future you had chosen.

She pulls her arm from you, “I look forward to it.”

The two of you move through the market stalls in silence, as you pick a few simple basics to get you through. It doesn’t take long, and Mando is still gone when you decide to go back with Cara to the inn to pack up.

“Is he always quiet?” you finally ask her, trying to get a feel for your new companion.

She laughs, “yes, extremely so. He’s come a long way though, should’ve seen him before the-,” she cuts her words off, maybe she was going to say something she wasn’t supposed to. Realizing her mistake, she quickly changes her tone, “Well he’s come a long way, trust me.”

You give her a reassuring nod; you did trust her. Probably more than anyone you had ever met. 

“We should get you to the ship,” she says, the tears returning behind her eyes.

You look over to her, “We should.” It’s all you can get out to keep yourself from tearing up along with her. 

You’re silent again as the two of you make your way to his nameless ship. Enjoying each other’s company for the last time until you meet again. 

When you finally arrive, he’s standing at the bottom of the ramp… waiting.

“Get everything?” his voice is low as he watches the two of you, a bag slung across your shoulder. 

“Yep,” Cara beams at him, “she’s all set!”

You nod up at him as he shifts his weight to his other side. 

“Good,” he answers simply.

Cara approaches him, puffing her chest out… making her strong frame seem somehow even stronger… tilting her head down, “You take care of her Mando.” She points at him, a seriousness overpowering her voice.

He simply nods his helmet, turning it back to face you. You adjust your bag and approach the two of them.

“Thank you,” you say quietly to Cara who pulls you in for a tight hug.

“Anytime Wolfie,” she says against the top of your head, she was always so much taller than you. “Go on now, you’ve gotta keep moving,” she pulls away.

You nod at her, tears finally making their way out of your eyes, she gives your shoulder a tight squeeze before pushing you onto the ramp.

“See you soon,” you try to smile.

“See you soon,” she nods… and the ramp closes.

You set your bag down against the wall, the beskar statue holding behind you. 

“Time to go… Let’s see what you can do,” he motions for you to enter the cockpit. You follow his directions slowly as he follows you.

As the two of you stand in the cockpit, you stare at the numerous controls. 

“Like riding a speederbike,” you whisper to yourself as you take a seat and begin flipping the switches to power the ship, engaging the thrusters… your fingers remember more than your mind does, and before you know it you’re pulling back on the lever… lifting off the ground and making your way towards the atmosphere.

“Very good,” he offers you the two words of praise, gripping to the copilot’s chair behind you a bit nervous.

You don’t respond and just focus, pressing a few more buttons to break the atmosphere. You hold your breathe until you make it, Nevarro now looming behind you. 

“Where?” you ask him, still focused on the controls. 

“Tattooine,” the modulator rumbles and you punch in the coordinates.

“Ready?” you finally look back at him and he gives you an assuring nod.

“Three… two…,” you take a deep breathe, “…one…,” and you engage the hyperdrive, streaks of stars surrounding you both as you exhale. 

The two of you sit in silence for a moment, it had been a day of silence with everyone. You watched the universe pass around you, headed to your next destination and decide to stand up, turning to face him.

“I’m going to get some rest,” the events of the day wearing heavy on your heart. His helmet nods and you exit the cockpit, making your way to the hull to finish the thinking you had started earlier before he came to you for your decision.

\-------

He was nervous for her to pilot his ship, but Cara said she could, and he trusted her. He wanted the girl to feel like she had a purpose, he didn’t want her to feel like a refugee.

Her fingers were so quick at the controls, it made him nervous. If he wasn’t wearing gloves, his knuckles would be as white as a wampa with how hard he was gripping the arm rests. He wasn’t sure he was breathing until she put them in hyperdrive and finally let go.

She didn’t move, staring out the windows. He wondered what she was thinking as he watched her shoulders shake with her breathing. She had been crying when he found her by the rocks. He just didn’t know what to say about it. 

She began to move, turning around telling him she was going to get some rest before leaving him alone in the cockpit. 

He found himself staring at the round ball again, he stared at it too often for his own good, and every time he did his chest ached. He could hear her moving around the hull… pacing. He decided to leave her and let her have some alone time. He couldn’t imagine what she was going through right now and the confusion and apprehension she faced. He heard her open the door to the small bed of the ship and climb in.

He needed rest as well and tried to lean back in the chair to find some.

Still, even with his eyes closed, he found himself thinking about the night before when they were both restless. 

She had drunk too much spotchka, Cara egging her on. He could have punched her for the stunt she pulled with the inn. He knew they had more rooms. The girl stumbled around, giggling. And when he caught her she looked up at him with those determined, mysterious eyes. 

“Let me help,” he was annoyed with himself for wanting her to need him. He took her boots off, she looked down at him… those eyes piercing into him.

“Help me with the rest?” she grinned at him, teasing. But still her needing his help set a fire off inside him. He wanted to get the clothes off of her as quickly as he could, and quickly responded to her request.

“Arms up wolf-cat,” he enjoyed calling her that. He liked the way the light in her eyes broke through his dark visor when she was happy. He wanted her, more than she could ever know, right then… but he couldn’t… not when she was this drunk.

A muffled scream jolts him from the memory and he pauses to listen… making sure it wasn’t in his dream… he had often dreamt of screams…

It came again and he stood up quickly, making it down the ladder to the cockpit in record speed. 

A bang came from inside the sleeping area. He threw the door open, finding her shaking and screaming with her eyes closed. He didn’t know what to do as she kicked and thrashed about. 

“Hey,” he tried to speak loudly, “Hey!” he slid the bed and caught her as she nearly threw herself off.

“Don’t fucking touch me… scum!” her words caught him off guard, her eyes still squeezed shut as continued to kick and throw her arms around her.

“Hey!” he tried again, holding her against the metal frame by the shoulders. 

“Stop! Stop! Please! I’ll do anything you want!” and with that a blood curdling scream rang out through the hull and she stopped fighting, her body still shaking as he tried desperately to wake him. The pain in her voices breaking him into a million pieces.

“Wake up wolfie,” he tried to use his friend’s gentle tone through the modulator, “wake up!” the urgency in his voice evident as he gently tried to shake her awake.

“Plea-please,” her pleas came through broken gasps as slow tears fell down her cheeks.

“Come on,” he continued to shake her gently, bringing one hand to wipe the tears from her cheeks, “wake up.” 

He closed his eyes and willed her to wake up, trying to stop her desperate sounds as she squirmed on the thin mattress. He stayed like this until he felt a hand reach up to rest on his own…. Opening his eyes to see her looking back at him… desperation and fear plaguing her beautiful eyes. He went to move his other hand so they were both cupping her frightened face, but she jerked away… still blinking up at him through tears.

“Shhhh,” he whispered pulling both hands away, “you’re safe,” he tried to comfort her, taking a step back. 

She blinked around like she was finally registering where she was. Sitting up abruptly, looking over to him.

He recognized the look in her eyes again, it was the same look he had anytime a droid was around. The look of someone who’s monsters wouldn’t sleep.

\--------

You were broken, lying on the ground somewhere in the dark… cold hands gripping you… teeth biting you… You begged for them to leave you alone, a steady shaking taking over your entire body. 

Then a leather hand stroking your cheek. You fought it, fought everything you were feeling, the hand began to feel comforting and suddenly your eyes were stinging with light.

He was standing in front of you, his head tilted down as he shook you gently, wiping your tears away. 

Was he real or were they? 

You reached up to touch his hand as it lay against your face. Trying to see if he was real. He felt real….

Just as you tough his hand, the helmet tilted up, his other hand coming to touch you.

No!

You’re body went into full defense, if it was your dream trying to touch you it wouldn’t end well. You pulled yourself away, blinking away tears from your eyes. Willing him to speak, to prove he wasn’t a dream. 

As if reading your thoughts and noticing how uncomfortably you were, he began to pull away.

“Shhhhh,” he had his palms out to you, showing now secrets in his hands, “You’re safe,” he began to step back. 

A huge breath finally escaped your lungs, you had been holding it since you woke up. Gasping, and wiping tears away you looked up at him, something in you still terrified.

“S-safe?” you tried to ask; your throat raw from screaming.

He nodded and you sat yourself up, eyes darting to examine your surroundings quickly.

You were on the ship, with the Mandalorian, you were safe here. You pulled yourself to the edge of the bed, your legs dangling off, breathing hard as he stood too far away.

“C-come closer,” you asked softly, his hesitant steps obliging your request. When he was close enough, you rested your head against his chest plate, wishing his armor wasn’t so thick so you could hear his heartbeat.

He raises his hands to touch you but pauses… nervous for your reaction.

“Please,” you reassure him, blinking the last tears from your eyes as he rests a hand on either of your shoulders.

“You okay wolf-cat?” his voice sounds delicate, even through the modulator. You nod against his chest, trying to shake the nightmare from your mind.

His gloved hand began to stroke your hair away from the back of your neck, sending goosebumps down your entire spine… you began to have a thought, pressed up against him.

He continued like this, sending chills to every region of your small frame with his soft, comforting strokes, your breath fogging his cuirass.

You raised your head after some time to look at him, the helmet tilted down at you, watching. His low breathing distorted by the modulator. You slid your hands up his chest, you needed to touch him. To feel something that wasn’t cold. As you navigated past the beskar to his cape, you realized where your hands were going… his body went rigid, as if he was afraid for what your next move would be. 

You gently, poke your fingers beneath the bottom of his helmet… fingertips grazing the small bit of his neck exposed below his chin but above his cape. 

His body trembles at your touch, his breaths hard and distorted, he moves his hands up and wraps them around your wrists.

Maker, even his hands are shaking.

You can see his chest moving, he’s usually so still. You’re eyes stare into the visor, realizing how little he’s been touched in his life… the devastation of the small action of your finger tips ravaging his body.

“Kiss me,” is all you can say, your hands moving slightly to the back of his neck… feeling his warmth… the wavy hair at the base of his head just barely flicking your sensitive digits… moving your thumbs to gently touch his chin.

His hands are gripping your wrists so hard you almost wince in pain, but you’re too captivated by his reaction… searching the black visor for some sense of resolution… letting you know this is okay.

He doesn’t say a word.. his breath growing sharper.

“Is this okay?” you finally ask, trying to change the subject, of course he can’t kiss you with a helmet on.

Your words seem to break him from a trance, and he lightens his grip on you, trailing a hand softly down your arm to your own neck littering your skin with small goosebumps… his action reassuring you.

You slide your thumbs up a bit farther, in the tight space… careful not to lift the beskar from his head in any way… your thumbs meet his lips as you softly trace their shape.

You were desperate for him, desperate to turn the bad memory of moments ago into a good one. Your entire being begging for him to help you make your horrors better, to chase away the monsters and replace them with his lips.

His body is still trembling, his lips slowly parting beneath the shield of his armor… but closing too quickly.

His hands return to your wrists, pulling your small hands out and dragging them down his chest, letting them rest where his heart could be.

“Close your eyes,” his voice is quiet… cracking as his body is still devastated by the intensity of your touch. You had never touched his face before, and you wondered how long it had been since anyone had. You don’t linger in your thoughts for long, closing your eyes… you hear the ripping of fabric in front of you as it’s being cut by something. 

The fabric is course, not soft… but familiar as he brings it over your eyes… his hands carefully tying it in a knot behind your head. 

“Open,” his low voice demands, “can you see?” 

You open your eyes slowly, feeling your eyelashes pull against the fabric, complete darkness, only shapes of shadows when the lighting is just right… you can’t make any details out of the man standing in front of you.

“No… only shadows in the low light,” your words are quiet… honest.

“Good,” he says simply, and you hear him take a deep modulated breath before the sound of metal falling to the ground beside you pulls your full attention.

“Ask me again,” his voice is so gentle without the helmet… an exposed awkwardness to it as he adjusts his own ears to the sound.

“Please… K-Kiss… Me,” you shock yourself at your own breathlessness… blind to the ship around you, but the small light around the shadows gives you comfort as you search for him. You’re hearing heightened at the sudden loss of your most vital sense. “Please…”

You suddenly feel his ungloved fingers against your neck, trying to imitate your actions from below his helmet… he drags his rough thumbs along your bottom lip, cupping your small face in his hands… pulling you… finally you feel the heat of his breath tickle the lower half of your face… the tip of his nose touching yours… 

His soft, pillowy lips engulfing yours in the deepest kiss you could have ever imagined… their softness a surprising contrast to the texture of his fingertips along your cheeks. You reach out your hands, wrapping them in the collar of his shirt… pulling him in… deepening it beyond belief.

His tongue slides across your lower lip… pleading for entrance… something you instantly grant him when you part your own… allowing his tongue to dance slowly with your own. 

His weight is against your body now, both of you fighting each other for support as your lips keep moving in harmony.

You push up from the bed against him… feeling him against you in every way… your center heating up with insatiable desperation… giving you the courage to break apart from his lips… just long enough to beg him.

“Please… I want you,” you speak quickly, reuniting your mouths, his hands slide quickly down your mouth, sliding under your ass to pick you up off of the bed. You both moan into each other’s mouths in unison at the sudden impact of feeling your bodies so closely against one another. You wrap your legs around his waist as he carries you to another part of the hull… crashing your back against the cold walls… causing you to cry out in pleasure as he swallows your sounds in his own… agonizingly, salacious sounds.

He keeps you pressed there, kissing you hard… gently nibbling your lower lip as you slide your hands down his chest and begin fumbling with the waistband of his trousers… desperate to feel the consequences of your touch on him. You slide a hand in and can feel the dampness of his precum as you lightly touch the tip… using your fingers to slide it down and gently grip his length.

He finally breaks the kiss against you to moan into the crook of your neck… you feel his thick hair tickling your face as you begin moving your hands up and down him… slowly… gently…

He lifts his head to start kissing your neck with the same enthusiasm as your lips… forcing you to cry out and squeeze him a bit harder… he rocks his hips against you… using them to stabilize you against the wall as he slides both his hands along your inner thighs… finding the seam in your stretchy pants… feeling your wetness seep through them… you can feel him smiling against your neck as grabs hold of both sides and pulls… ripping your trousers… the sudden coolness of the ship’s air teasing your most sensitive parts forcing you to release your grip against him.

He returns his lips to yours… the kiss seeming even more passionate than before… placing one hand back below your ass for support as he uses the other to line himself up…

The feeling of his hardness pressing right at your entrance sends shockwaves of feverish ecstasy through your body… anticipation wrecking you as he pulls his lips away… you can feel him studying you… your face dripping with your shared saliva… cheeks flush as they poke out from the thick fabric covering your eyes… the tip of his cock barely touching you… teasing you in a way you couldn’t handle.

You bring your arms up to wrap around his shoulders, finding his ear in the darkness, giving a soft nibble at his earlobe… forcing him to lose all control and push himself deep inside you, quickly wrapping his previously occupied hand below your other side. 

You let out a loud moan as he begins pushing into you hard causing your back to slap against the wall… you tangle your fingers in his damp, sweaty hair pulling him in for yet another desperate kiss.

He grunts against your lips, his actions becoming more and more deliberate… you angle your hips against him… meeting every thrust…

It starts in your toes, spreading up your legs… the feeling of insatiable pleasure… your walls closing in around him, the sound of your wetness making soft smacks with each of his determined pumps.

“I can feel you,” he moans into your throat, “Cum for me… cum all over me you fucking goddess,” his words are anguished. Making you feel like if you didn’t explode around him right at this very second, you would both be lost forever. He presses his lips to your throat and you can’t hold on any more.

“I-I…” you try to give him warning but you can’t even speak as your body shatters around him, squeezing him so tight you think it may hurt him. Your warmth dripping down, covering him and your thighs. He groans against you… his thrusts becoming erratic as he desperately throws himself as deep inside you as he possibly can.

“Wh-where?” he gasps out, his body becoming more stiff by the second.

“Fill me,” you half scream into his soft, wavy hair, fingers still tangled in it.

He thrusts into you only a few more unstable times before you feel him release… filling you up with the warmth you had been so hopelessly in need of. His grip around you so tight as he lets out soft moans with each twitch.

You kiss the top of his head as you feel him begin to relax.

He rotates the two of you so that his back is against the wall as he slowly slides down it… bringing you to rest against his lap. His leg armor biting into your exhausted thighs.

He brings his hand up to stroke the back of your hair as your rest your lips to his forehead, all memories of your nightmare gone. Your mind consumed by the feeling the two of you had just shared.

“I-you-… wh-…” he tries to speak, but you slide a finger to his lips.

“Shhhhh,” you say softly to him, hoping he knew whatever he was going to say, was exactly the same thing on your own mind.


	9. The Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You and Mando reach Tatooine, you meet another acquaintance of his as you make your way to the next bounty... who’s distance forces you to camp for the night. Out in the deserts of the planet though, will there be more questions than answers?
> 
> Warnings: Not sure if there are any. Blindness and flames mentioned.

He woke just as the ship shook with deceleration; her body still pressed against his on the floor of the hull. She didn’t want him to go, and she couldn’t bare to put herself back into the darkness of the small bed space. At some point after she fell asleep, he slipped the makeshift blindfold off of her and put his helmet back on as they lay against each other, both still clothed. 

He smiled to himself beneath the shield of the beskar when he remembered she would have to change her pants when she woke, he had ruined them when he ripped them open to satisfy her desperation. 

He slowly slid himself away from her, careful not to wake her, before making his way to the cockpit. He had decided to let her rest while he landed the ship on Tatooine. 

He made his way to the cockpit, sitting at the controls.

As he broke through the atmosphere, he remembered her fingertips against his neck. No one had ever touched him in that careful, considerate way. In fact, the last time he was touched was by the kid when he sent him with the Jedi… her fingers were so much softer than his small green ones. 

Two meaningful touches against his face. That’s all he had experienced since he was kid. And they both had vastly different reasoning's behind them, still though… he cherished both with the same heart.

Her fingers had destroyed every last, stoic sense of restraint he held within his body… giving him no choice but to relinquish himself to her every desire.

The ship came to a relatively soft landing at hangar 3-5, he knew Peli wouldn’t be happy to see him without the kid… but landing in her area just came natural at this point. He wondered if she’d be as apprehensive of the girl as she was of him the first time he arrived.

He made his way to the hull, finding the girl gone. He wanted to panic but the soft sound of water from the refresher softened any worries he had previously held.

He waited a beat for her to exit, noticing immediately that she had changed her clothes.

“Are we on Tatooine?” she asked quietly, still blinking sleep from her eyes as she adjusted her new clothes.

“Yes,” he tried to think of how to proceed, “We’re at hangar 3-5, there’s a woman here who may not seem happy to see me. Just wanted to warn you.”

She beamed up at him, he had hardly witnessed the brightness of her smile before; she was full of light at the prospect of what they were about to walk in to.

“I think we can manage,” she laughed a bit to herself, to his own detriment.

“How are you on a speederbike? We’ve gotta cover a bit of ground before we can get to the bounty, may take a few days,” he tried to gauge her reaction, but her face hadn’t changed from the previous, soft smile she held.

“It’s been a while, but like I said with the controls… should be easy,” she seemed excited… like she was finally realizing she was free.

She fumbled with her wavy hair, tying a small braid around her crown… letting the rest fall at her shoulders. He stood mesmerized for a moment at how effortlessly this action occurred.

“Ready?” he asked her simply through the modulator. She gave him a smiling nod and he opened the ramp allowing them both to exit.

\------

The suns on Tatooine were even brighter than you had expected, raising a hand to shield your eyes as they struggled to adjust to just how severe it was.

“Got a brand-new hunk of junk for me to fix?” a woman’s loud voice came from somewhere hidden that you couldn’t find.

Mando stands in silence next to you as you finally start to make out the silhouette of a frizzy haired woman dressed in coveralls.

“Am I gonna have to babysit this one to?” she says full of spunk as you finally begin to make out her features, fully adjusted to the dual-suns.

Mando lets out a small chuckle, “No, I’m taking her with me.” His voice is simple, relaxed and left you wondering who she had to babysit before.

“Good, cause she’s too big for me to rock to sleep,” she laughs back at him. “I’m Peli, this is my hangar, you a hunter?” she stares over at you, eyes squinting at the light.

“No,” you smile at her, admiring her blunt, fiery attitude. “Just the help.”

“Well he definitely needs that,” she gives you a not so subtle wink. “Any one else in th—” she starts but Mando cuts her off.

“Just us,” his hand reaches into the air between them, his finger pointed up almost as if he’s using his body to ask her not to say something. 

“So I get to fix this hunk of space trash all by myself then,” she eyes him suspiciously.

“Use the droids,” he simply responds… a hint of irritation in his voice, her smile stretching from ear to ear.

“We’ll talk price when you get back,” she crosses her arms in front of her chest, “I know you’re good for the credits.”

“Still got those speederbikes?” his helmet raises to her as his own posture relaxes.

“Of course I do, you’ve needed them twice now so I just keep them around for your convenience,” she rolls her eyes, sarcasm exploding from her voice as she turns to walk away.

He moves closer to you, motioning a hand for you to follow the small woman.

“I don’t know how you can be on a ship with him for more than a week, honestly,” she says quietly enough so that only you can hear it.

You bend a bit, so you can say something close to her ear, “I haven’t made it that far yet, but if I can’t, can I come back here?” you smile softly at your own joke.

She looks back at you, humor filling her eyes and nods before stopping to pull some tarps off of two rusty speederbikes.

“I haven’t maintained them since the last time, but they’re fueled up and good to go,” she speaks directly to Mando before turning to you, “Keep an eye out on that one,” her tone leaving you both unsure of who she means and who she was speaking to.

She turns and walks back to his nameless ship, leaving the two of you standing there. 

“Wolf-cats first,” he says… echoing his words from a few nights ago. The content in his voice forcing butterflies to writhe around in your stomach as you hop on to the smaller of the two, straddling your legs and getting situated.

He climbs on his as you eye the controls to get your bearings.

“Ready?” he asks as you nod over to him. You both begin flipping switches to power them on, and without another word… the two of you race off into the nothingness that is the deserts of Tatooine. The wind through your hair reminding you just how close to free you were.

You rode for a while before his gloved hand motioned for you to stop. You slowed down expertly beside him, arriving at an area surrounded by low rocks… it looked constructed but didn’t match any of the residences you had ridden passed.

When both speederbikes slowed to a stop, he got off and came up to you. 

“We have to stop for the night,” his modulated voice shrouded in secret concern.

You see the two suns low on the horizon reflected in his helmet and nod to him in agreement as he helps you dismount. 

He pulls a duffel bag off the back of his own bike before leading you into the stone encampment.

There was no roof, just random stacked stones… seemingly placed strategically in a circle.

He drops the bag against one of the rocks, turning to face you.

“I’m going to check the perimeter; you stay here and…” he pauses to think… turning again to reach into the duffel bag. He rotates again, placing a small device in your hand. “Here.”

You look down at the device and back to him, raising an eyebrow.

“This is a comlink, I won’t be gone long, but just in case anything happens and you need me,” he sounds sincere… pointing to his jet pack, “I can be here quick, just don’t go too far outside these stones,” he motions around the two of you.

You nod, understanding what he’s saying, “How do I—”

He knows your question before you can answer, lifting your hand as it clutches the small device, he takes your thumb with his much larger fingers and lays it gently over a small circle, “Button here, hold it down to talk.” He presses your thumb in to demonstrate. 

“Simple,” your one word comes out as a breath, the small interaction seeming overwhelmingly intimate.

“Simple,” he presses his helmet to your forehead, slowly letting your hand drop. You can hear his soft distorted breathing, “I’ll be back soon. There’s stuff for a fire in there, if you—” he cuts himself off this time, knowing of course you can start a fire, you had been on the run before he caught up to you, “Don’t run.”

His words almost mock your earliest interactions as he pulls away from you, making no hesitations as he makes his way into the distance.

You sit down against one of the stones, watching him until he disappears… when he does you shift your eyes over to the dual-suns… still teasing themselves over the horizon as they fall lower and lower behind the distant canyons. Your mind fades away as you get lost in the hypnotizing sight of them. All your fears melting away. You remove your shoes and dig your toes into the sand around you. 

The sight was so beautiful you don’t even realize how long its been, until you hear a crackle on the comlink in your hand.

“Any trouble?” his voice is calm, serious.

You press your thumb to the small round button, “N-no, just watching the sunset.”

“Good,” his response is so low, so simple. “You should start that fire, gets cold quick.”

You press the button again, “Yes sir.”

You hear him click on again, only this time he pauses to let a soft breath out before speaking, “I like when you call me that.”

Click.

“Come back soon, sir,” you smirk at your own words as your cheeks flush red.

“Almost done,” he sounds eager, “start that fire.”

“Yes sir,” you smirk again.

His sigh rings through the comlink, “Stop distracting me.”

You can almost hear the smile in his last words and decide not to respond and start building the fire you promised so coyly that you would.

Just as promised you find more wood than expected in his duffel, and two stones for you to flick together.

You make a neat pile and begin rubbing the two stones against each other. You listen to your surroundings, the sound of the rocks dragging you into a trance. It was so quiet out there in the middle of nowhere. 

The stones were doing nothing, every time you got a spark… it died out. You began focusing hard at the task at hand. Letting the silence consume you as you willed the fire to start.

You thought of heat, of light, of the warmth in your own body. Willing the stones to do what they were supposed to. You had never struggled so hard before. You closed your eyes, all of your focus on the heat, the air around you… working the stones more and more… you almost get lost in the thought when two hands grab your arm, causing you to drop the rocks and jerk your eyes back open.

“Are you okay?” Mando’s voice is out of breath, panicked even in the modulator.

You blink up at him, “Yeah why wouldn’t I—” you suddenly realize what he means, as you become aware of the large fire you had started almost too close.

You let out a gasp, “I thought it hadn’t started yet!” You almost scream at him, jumping to your feet backing away a bit.

“You… I was trying to get your attention from all the way back there, but you wouldn’t respond,” he motions to the spot you had earlier watched him disappear into.

“I was… focusing, I couldn’t get the rocks to work,” you chase your words around your mouth trying to figure out how it happened.

“You really had no idea the fire was lit?” his helmet tilts at an apprehensive angle. 

“N-no,” you stutter the words out still in shock.

Maker, how focused were you?

You stand in awe at the raging fire, becoming aware of a tender spot in your palm but choosing to say nothing about it. 

Mando stands incredibly close to you, bringing you back to focus. 

“Is it safe?” you up at his armor, glistening with the reflection of the fire.

“Yes,” his voice his short, a hint of curiosity to his tone as he rests a hand on your shoulder, gently squeezing it.

You both turn your eyes to stare at the fire, dancing warmly, losing the rage it had been unable to contain moments before.

Relaxing… just like the two of you seemed to be.

\--------

He had finished checking their surroundings, nothing seemed out of place, so he had started walking back.

A light in the distance caught his visor’s attention.

“She got the fire started,” he says softly to himself, almost proud of what the girl had accomplished even though there had been no reason to doubt her.

He continued to walk contented by the sight in the distance, but as he got closer… the he noticed just how disproportionate the flames were to the site up ahead. He quickened his pace, something wasn’t right.

He had broken out into a sprint, calling to her. But he couldn’t hear her saying anything back.

She finally came into view beside the flames, sitting with her legs crossed… he tried to call out again but she didn’t flinch, the only movement was the rhythmic grinding of her hands against the stones as she hit them over and over. 

He was finally in a position to see her clearly, eyes closed grinding the stones… that’s when he saw it… 

Fire dancing against her palm, as the flames around her continued to grow… almost moving in sync with her steady scrapes.

He was close enough to touch her now, grabbing her arm and jerking her back to the present.

The flames in her palm instantly disappearing… allowing the fire in front of them to steady itself as well.

He asked if she was okay, she seemed distant… like she had disappeared somewhere deep inside her head where he was only barely able to reach her with his abrupt physical touch.

She had no idea she had lit the fire and insisted she had still been trying. He decided it must have been an anomaly and thought it best not to mention to her what he had scene.

She was making the flames dance.

He shook the thought from his mind, he had seen the kid do incredible things but… this was different.

Has to be a coincidence.

He stepped so close to her that his chest was almost touching her shoulder… if he took a deep enough breath; it would have.

She looked up at him, her mysterious… currently distant eyes reflecting the small sparks from the fire back into his visor, “Is it safe?”

“Yes,” he answered probably too quickly… staring into her eyes trying to find what secrets they were holding… if she even knew… he reached out and squeezed her shoulder, closing the small fragment of distance that stood between them, as they both turned to stare at the now calm fire.

She took a deep breathe, catching his attention, “You were right about the cold.” Her soft smile almost looks embarrassed as she looks down… letting that blonde piece of hair fall into her eyes. He looked down to follow her small face, noticing she had taken her shoes off. The sight forced a warmth into his chest.

“Are you c-cold?” his voice cracked through the modulator.

“A bit…” she seemed to be deep somewhere… the way her delicate voice was almost breathing the words out rather than speaking them.

He pulled his cape from around his neck, wrapping it cautiously around her small shoulders.

“Th-thank you,” she smiled up at him… looking at the fabric shrouding her… inspecting it. “How did you tear it? I’ve never noticed that before.”

His quiet laugh is so soft it’s nearly missed by the helmet, “I had to keep a feral wolf-cat from seeing me.”

Her cheeks go red as she pulls two ends up covering her face, she was so beautiful when she was shy. He had rarely seen her this way, she had always seemed so determined… she had a softness about her but it was always subtly resting below her resolved demeanor… but here in the wild… shoe-less and comfortable she became more delicate than any flower he had ever seen.

He couldn’t help himself, staring down at her quiet beauty, her face still hidden… he pulled her to him, facing her… gently placing his armored forehead to hers.

She dropped the fabric in her fingers gently, moving her arms beneath his to wrap around his shoulders.

The warmth he felt from her embrace was warmer than any fire that he had ever felt, even her strange, erratic one.

The two of them stayed like this for a moment before she finally pulled her face away from his.

“Dance with me,” her whispering voice floated out against his visor.

He pulled away to question her, “Mandalorians don’t dance… and even if they did… there’s no music,” he was trying desperately to hide his own awkwardness with her strange request.

“Yes there is,” she pulled him back to her, “Do you still have the wolf-cat shield?” her playful smile brings one to his own face.

“Right here,” he pulls the makeshift blindfold from his belt, “Just in case.”

She stares up at him in the visor, he wished she knew she was staring directly into his eyes, sending heat through his entire being.

She turned her back to him, “Put it on me, I want you to hear…” She let her voice trail off as he obliged her directions. Gently placing the fabric over her eyes and tying it around the back of her head. Last night he hadn’t cared if it was too tight, but right now… in her softness… in her gentility… he twisted his fingers to knot it with the most dexterity he could muster.

She turned around, reaching her hands around to find his chest, she slid her hands up carefully… blindly up his shoulders… along his exposed neck, his cape still wrapped around her… til her fingers met the edges of his helmet.

“Do you trust me?” She says, so tenderly that her words are almost lost over the crackle of the fire. He nods against her hands, unable to speak… staring down in complete awe at her blindfolded face.

She slowly begins to lift his heavy helmet from his head, and for the first time he can see her clearly in the firelight. The way the flecks of light bounced off her skin made his heart ache.

He took the helmet from her hands, gently placing it on the ground beside them as he pulled her close, placing a soft kiss to the small bit of her forehead that wasn’t covered.

“Listen,” she pulled his head against hers, “close your eyes and listen for the music.”

She stood completely still, waiting for him to hear it. He closed his eyes listening for any sound.

The crack of the fire…

Her steady breathing against his lips…

The sound of an animal in the distance…

Her hair moving as her chest rose and fell…

The gentle wind blowing the sand over the stones…

Her thumb shifting his own hair behind his ear…

The sound of the planet around him… just breathing…

Their lips meeting so softly that it could barely be considered contact…

He began to move against her, rocking from side to side softly… wrapping his arms around her waist.

“Told you so,” he could feel her smile against his lips, “You hear it don’t you?”

“I hear it,” he says so low it sends goosebumps down her neck. 

She begins moving with him, laying her head against his chest as they sway together to the same rhythm as the world around them. 

He stumbles a bit, and she giggles… He could swear her giggle had broken into a million light bugs surrounding them and flying up towards the moon, but it was more than likely because every time he looked at her… all he saw was light…

“Mando?” her fragile sounding tone forcing him to stop swaying as she raises her head trying to find his face in her blindness.

He reaches a hand up to help her line up where she should be looking, “Yes… goddess?”

He can see her soft grin as her cheeks flush, but it’s gone too quickly.

“Do you have a name?” The nervousness and hesitation engulfing her every word.

He looked down at her, then back to the flames… the silence was deafening as she began to shift anxiously.

He couldn’t stand to see her look this way, not at this moment… not when she seemed so… he couldn’t think of the word… she seemed both ethereal and powerless at the same time.

He pulled her in for a soft kiss, trailing his lips up the tip of her nose… then back to the top of her head as he pulled her in as close as he could…

“Din,” he whispered into her hair, “My name is Din."


	10. The Gunfight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Din finally make it Mos Pelgo, a town that has fallen into control by bandits... the two of you find yourselves in a compromising position while trying to save one of the mandalorian’s old acquaintances.
> 
> Warnings: Implied abuse, fight scene, 
> 
> Notes: a visit from an old friend in Mos Pelgo? Who could it be? lol I love hearing you guys' feedback so please feel free to leave it!

“Din,” his voice rang through your mind, “My name is Din.”

The memory brought a warmth to your skin just as the two suns began to rise over the desert planet. You could hear him, already awake packing up the small amount of supplies the two of you had brought. 

He seemed to notice you stir because before you had both of your eyes fully open, his modulated voice came through, “You’re awake.”

His familiar heavy footsteps made you blink your eyes fully alert to his presence.

“Mmm… morning,” the only word you could think to speak to him as he knelt down beside you… the clink of his beskar covered legs hitting the ground causing you to flinch a bit… still registering your surroundings.

“Morning… goddess,” you could almost hear his teasing smile through the modulator as a leather hand came to rest on your shoulder.

You let out a soft hum, wishing your entire being could melt into the pressure of his hand on your body.

“We have to keep moving,” his words come out as a sigh… almost as if he wished it wasn’t a fact that needed to be considered.

You look up at him, raising yourself from the sand beneath you with the help of his steady arms, his cape falling from its resting place across your body as he had let you use it for warmth during the night… you could feel the sand stick to the what small bits of your skin had been exposed during your slumber as you stood fully to your, still, bare feet.

You dug your toes in a bit, comforted by feeling the planet beneath you. 

“I’ll help you dust off,” the modulator sounded from beside you, but you raised a hand in protest.

“I—,” you try to gather your sleep drunk thoughts, “I don’t mind it actually.”

Mando’s… Din’s… helmet tilted to the side in curiosity, his silence searching for explanation.

“I like feeling the sand on my skin,” you gave him a soft smile as he let out a sigh feeling… unresolved.

He walked away to finish packing as you let the thought swim around in your mind.

How am I supposed to explain to him that the coarseness of the sand reminded me of his rough hands… worn from years of fighting and surviving through various different terrains and elements… 

That the sand… covering your body, sticking everywhere that would normally be considered inconvenient… actually comforted you… reminded you of your childhood before the only physical sensations you would know became the coldness of a cell on an Imperial ship… and the pain that accompanied your resistance…

That walking around with the small grains irritatingly drifting around your body would help keep your mind in the present… reminding you with every step… with every breath… of dancing around the fire with him and learning one of his most vulnerable secrets…

“Ready?” his distorted voice broke your train of thought just as you remembered you still needed to put your shoes back on.

“A-almost,” your voice cracked with the dryness of rousing as you pulled your boots from a nearby stone and placed them begrudgingly back on to your feet.

“Ready now?” you had been so focused on the simple task that you hadn’t even heard his heavily armored body approach, causing you to jerk your entire body upwards, breathing heavily.

“Y-ye—,” before you can get the word out, he’s pressing himself against you, forcing you against a wall… gently… but he’s so strong it catches you off guard. 

He lingers there… pinning you… for almost to long. The only sounds between you are the sound of two ragged sets of lungs trying to remember how to breathe.

The spontaneous act almost forces you to combust… but he finally moves, resting his helmet against your forehead.

He lets out low, modulated breaths against you before finally speaking, “Come on Wolf-cat…” the words are forced as is his decision to move away from you and make his way to the speederbikes.

You linger for a short moment, trying to understand what just happened, before following him and mounting the smaller of the two.

Not another word is spoken between the two of you as he motions forward and you both take off, deeper into the desert. 

\--------

He rode a few lengths ahead of her, guiding the two of them towards the bounty he was hunting. He hadn’t been to Mos Pelgo since he had helped their Marshal defeat the Krayt Dragon. He had no idea why the tracking fob would be seemingly pointing to that region, and he wasn’t completely sure he wanted to find out as he remembered their struggles for a new beginning. 

As the wind blew his cape from the speed of the bike, he couldn’t help but think about the way it had looked on her as she slept. 

They had spent most of the evening in silence after he told her his name. Both of them basking in the vulnerability of the moments they were sharing. She had fallen asleep, wrapped in his cape, sitting up against one of the smoother stones… her knees curled up to her chest. 

She had seemed so peaceful that he couldn’t bear to wake her, the slightest shift and it could have happened. He didn’t allow himself to sleep. He was terrified that any movement from his own sleep would wake her. He had never seen her sleep so blissfully, her body completely frozen in the solace she had somehow found in the desert… surrounding by her mysterious fire.

He couldn’t shake the image of the flames dancing for her from his mind, no matter how hard he tried.

His visor brought him back to the task at hand, alerting him to Mos Pelgo’s proximity. He motioned for her to slow her bike down and they both came to an easy stop. 

He turned to face her, her cheeks flush from the wind. “I don’t know what we’re heading into,” he had hoped the helmet didn’t mask the concern in his voice.

She nodded over to him, raising an eyebrow in apprehension.

“I know the Marshal, the people do what they need to in order to survive, but with a bounty hiding here… there’s no knowing if it’s the same place I visited before,” he raises his leg to dismount, walking over to help her do the same.

“Do you remember how to use a blaster?” his voice is urgent, searching her quiet demeanor for some form of silent response.

“If it’s anything like piloting or riding a bike, I’m sure it’ll come to me,” she smirks a bit, trying to ease the evident tension in his stiff, armor-covered body. 

He reaches into the duffel, pulling out the small blaster he had brought with him just in case his suspicions were to be confirmed. He walks over to her determined, placing it in her small hand. Her fingers gripped the end effortlessly and he could feel his worries easing up. 

“You helped me on Arvala-7,” he begins to speak.

“With the Niktos…” her voice affirming his memory.

He gives her a nod, “Your survival instinct is good,” he places a palm on her shoulder, softly tracing his thumb along her collar bone, “Whatever training you had as a kid is still there… Use it.”

He was careful choosing his words, making sure he wasn’t making her too nervous as she bit her bottom lip.

“Follow me,” he spoke to her, giving her shoulder a final squeeze.

“Yes sir,” one side of her lip curled up in a smirk, knowing the affect that lone phrase had on him. He had no choice but to sigh, giving a last look in her secretive eyes before turning around. 

They would walk the rest of the way to the small town, just in case something wasn’t right. 

\-------

You watched him from behand as you began to approach the city, his body had become machine-like the closer you got to the dome shaped buildings. He was alert… focused… a predator hunting prey… but also maintaining an intense vigilance on the off chance that another predator could be within the area.

He would glance back at you from time to time making sure you were there, and you met his visor every time with a determination and vigor you hadn’t felt in so long. He told you to use your survival instinct… and he meant it. His belief in you giving you more courage than you had felt in years.

“Ready?” his voice was so low you had wondered if he had actually spoken.

“Let’s go,” you repeated his own action phrase back at him pulling the small blaster from your hip, and gripping it with every muscle your fingers contained. 

It was a perfect fit, it felt comfortable in your palm, and you tried to forget the last time you had held a weapon. 

The two of you walked between the first two buildings, this town was small… possibly the smallest you had ever seen, and disturbingly quiet. Your head jerks to the sound of someone closing a window next to you causing you to grip your weapon even tighter. 

He turned to his right, slowly entering a small cantina… you, following eagerly close behind. His hand gripping his own blaster as he came to approach a small table where four men were seated.

“Where’s Vanth?” his voice is hard, committed to getting his question answered.

One man looks over and rolls his eyes, returning his face to the conversation he was having with the other men.

Din moves closer to the table, “I said, where’s Vanth?” annoyance and determination radiating from his voice.

The man who rolled his eyes turns to face him, placing a hand on his own thigh as he leaned back against the table on his elbow.

“We don’t entertain Mandalorians around here,” the man speaks in an accent you had never heard.

Din’s stance tightens, his hip out to the side as he let’s out a chuckle, “You’re not the Marshal.”

“We don’t have a Marshal no more,” the man’s voice sounds terrible… monstrous even, “Now leave… before we make you.”

Your grip tightens again. The other three men shifting to place their hands on their own weapons. 

“Tell me where Vanth is…now,” his voice sounding harder than you had ever heard it. 

“Have it your way Mando,” the man rises to stand, his companions doing the same, “We’re gonna kill you and strip you for parts,” he smiles a cruel smile, shifting his eyes to you for the first time, “then we’re gonna turn your little bitch into a slave.” 

A fire burns within you at the quick thought of being in captivity again and before you can even take a breath; you point and shoot the man right in the center of his chest.

You wish you hadn’t because as soon as you do, blaster fire starts ringing out around you. Din pushes you to the ground beneath a table. You can only see the lasers flash by and the quick movements of his feet matching the other men’s as the battle rages on. More men storming in the doors as the firing increases.

If he gets hurt, it would be your fault.

The thought brings you to the present, and you focus hard… steadying the air in your lungs as you crawl out from under the table and begin shooting at the dozen other men who were trying to over power him. His moves were swift, agile… like he had done this a million other times. You were a bit clumsy, trying to remember the childhood training you had lost.

“Get down!” the modulator commanded, “I’ve got this!”

“No!” you yelled back at him as he got another man down attempting to make his way to you before getting caught in another scuffle.

You aimed.

You shot.

And slowly, a couple of them fell with the point of your blaster. 

Suddenly your feet were knocked from under you with the kick of one of the men’s feet. Your blaster sliding across the floor. The man grabbed you by the hair as Mando shot another one down, pointing his blaster against your temple.

You froze, afraid to struggle against him with the proximity of his weapon.

Another blast, and a man’s screams as Din shot another one in the leg, incapacitating him.

The room went silent as you realized it was only the three of you left… four if you counted the man crying on the floor.

“Let her go,” Din’s voice was calm… serious.

“No,” the creep holding you by the hair spit at him, “Can’t let one like this get away, our boss is gonna want her as his own personal slave when he gets a look at her,” he drug his greasy tongue up the side of your face as you grimaced in agony at the disgusting act.

“Drop the blaster and let the girl go,” the force behind the low sound in the modulator almost made room vibrate.

Suddenly, you were able to focus on the situation, realizing the idiot left your hands loose as he gripped your hair.

“You drop yours tin-man, toss it over…” the confidence in this guy really was ridiculous.

You tried to move your hands just enough to get Din’s attention without alerting the man to his mistake.

“Mando,” your voice was calm considering the situation, “Put…” you used your eyes to motion to your hands, watching the helmet follow, “…the blaster… down…” You spoke the last word with your eyes wide, opening your hand to show him you were ready to catch it.

“Fine,” he raised both of his hands, realization emanating from him, “I’ll toss you my blaster?” 

You widen your eyes more, affirming the subtly of his question to you, not the man thinking he was in charge.

The man’s grip eased up just as Din threw his blaster to you, landing perfectly in your grasp as you quickly pulled the trigger, shooting the man in the side… allowing you just enough time to pull away as he fell… the pull of his own trigger missing you completely. 

Your fingers wrapped firmly around the trigger as you held it on him, Mando approaching you from behind. The man continued to yell in pain as Din kicked the blaster from his hand, grabbing the one you had been death gripping. 

Your fingers ached as the pink returned to your knuckles watching as Din knelt down… on the man… his knee digging into the blaster wound you had left… causing the man to let out an agonizing shriek.

“Where… is,” he dug in a little more, “Vanth?”

“I-in… t-th-the… back!” the creep spoke between gasps as Mando let up from his body, leaning his helmet in close.

“If she wasn’t hear, I’d make this slow,” his voice is so quiet you almost miss his words… their meaning sending a terrified chill up your spine as he pulls the trigger and kills the man…. Standing up as if he hadn’t just used your presence as an excuse to not draw out his demise. He motions for you to follow.

“Wh-what about h-him?” your voice cracks in a tone you cannot differentiate from fear or desire as you point to the man he had shot in the leg previously.

“He’s not going anywhere,” his voice is a threat as he looks down at the pain ridden man. You swallow your own words watching him as you both walk to the back room of the body littered cantina. 

The lights are so low that you almost miss the man slumped in a chair, but his muffled voice alerts you to his presence. His shirt so deep red that you wonder if it’s the dye or if he’s bleeding.

Mando… the machine… softens, quickly approaching him and removing something from inside his mouth.

“Get my hands Mando!” are the first words to escape his mouth, but Mando is already working on it, untying some restraints from his hands and feet; freeing him from the chair. 

The man raises himself slowly from the chair, he looks weak and in the dim light you’re not sure what to make of it. Din moves to his side, steadying him as he helps him walk out to the front of the cantina, lowering him gently into one of the chairs.

“You gonna make a mess like this every time you come to town?” his voice is hard like the desolation of his surroundings, and it is only now that you are able to make out his features. A few scrapes on his face, his grey hair parted neatly but falling clumsily into one of his eyes.

“They—” Din starts but you cut him off.

“It was my fault!” you look over apologetically. “I didn’t like what one of them said about me,” awkward panic is flooding out through your vocal cords.

The man seems to see you for the first time and you feel frozen under his gaze, he doesn’t acknowledge your statement, but simply nods. “Go behind that counter and get me a snort of spotchka, stranger,” his request being his only response.

You nod and step carefully over the bodies on the ground, leaning down to look for the spotchka, listening to their conversation.

“What are you doing here, partner?” the man spoke.

“Tracking fob led me here, figured there was trouble if there was a bounty in Mos Pelgo…” the modulated voice was quiet.

“Bandits came three days ago, without that hardware I gave you, I’m not so good at protecting my people, guess they figured if they tied up the Marshal they could control the town’s folk,” he was the one Mando asked for, the Marshal… what did he call him… Vanth!

“I count sixteen men, why didn’t your people try to help?” Mando was still speaking low.

“After we killed the krayt, some of the settlers couldn’t get over us working with the sand people, they left to find other towns…” Vanth drew his breath, “not much of us left, and the one’s that are ain’t much for fighting.”

“Surprised you’ve stayed—” his voice is suddenly drowned out by the gargling breathing behind you. You turn your head slowly just as your fingers had found the bottle filled with blue liquid. The man Din had left alive was propped up on his elbow, holding a blaster at you. You let go of the bottle, showing him both of your outward facing palms as he places a finger over his lips… signaling you to silence.

You stay like this for what feels like an eternity, your body shaking as he keeps the weapon pointed at you. You don’t even hear their conversation until a raised voice startles you.

“What’s taking so long with that spotchka?” Vanth sounds desperate for it, but you can’t move… can’t speak… just staring at the man who practically crawled his way to you.

“What’s wrong?” Din’s voice suddenly hardens in a serious tone somewhere behind you and the man nods, giving you permission to speak.

“Oh n-nothing! S-sorry, just letting it breathe…” you hope Din will understand the ridiculousness of your statement and hear the nervousness in your voice as you sit on your knees… frozen to the floor.

Just then you hear a mechanical click that luckily the man seems to miss… a few beats pass and the sound of a blaster flying passed your ear and colliding with the man on the floor sets everything at ease again as you scramble to your feet, firmly grasping the glass bottle.

\-------

He had heard the tone in her voice, alerting him to something not being quite right. He motioned his hand to silence Vanth before scanning the room with his helmet, finding the two heat signatures behind the bar of the cantina… he stood slowly, steadying his hand over his blaster… walking towards the glowing orange blobs. The bounty he had left alive earlier was worth more credits alive, but seeing him with a blaster pointed directly at the girl… it ignited the same protective feeling in him that led to his not so quick and easy killing of the one who had grabbed her by the hair earlier.

He walked as silently as possible, gripping his blaster to aim as soon as he had a clear shot… then with a flash of light… the bounty was terminated, and the girl jumped up quickly.

“You okay?” he spoke, concern evident in his voice. He was angry with himself for not checking for the bounty as soon as he had freed Vanth.

She nodded quickly, rushing the spotchka passed him and setting it on the table for the Marshal.

“Thank you,” he smiled up at her, he envied his ability to so freely show the girl his face. 

“No problem, sorry it took so long,” she had often tried to cover fear or nervousness with a slight joke… as if she was trying to pretend nothing had ever happened.

“Don’t suppose I could persuade the two of you to join me for a spit?” he asked looking over at the tense beskar statue.

Din’s mind flashed to the last time she had drank spotchka… the way she was so needy for him after…

“We can’t, I’m sorry!” she looked over at him, a pleading in her eyes that he recognized instantly… she couldn’t relax in a room where they had just been attacked by multiple people.

“We have to get back Marshal, time… constraints,” he was trying desperately to sound convincing and it seemed to work when Vanth finally spoke again. 

“I understand,” he half smiled, squinting his eyes at the light coming in the doorway.

Din grabbed the bounty by the ankle and drug him outside as Vanth slowly stood up to join the two of them.

“He takin’ care of you?” he heard the Marshal speaking to the girl as the three of them walked the distance to the speederbikes, “or is it the other way around?”

He could hear the girl let out a small giggle, “I’m just the pilot.”

“Well I highly doubt that ma’am, mandalorians aren’t usually known for their hospitality… but that’s the only one I’ve ever met,” he wondered what Vanth was trying to do.

He was trying to take care of her, but he knew she was the one taking care of him. He would do anything to protect her… but her survival instinct sometimes saved the both of them when he found himself distracted by her.

“He’s not so bad,” he could hear the smile in her voice, “Quiet and intimidating,” she whispered the last part, but his helmet picked it up, “but still… not so bad.”

They had reached the speederbikes and Din had started tying the bounty to the back of his larger one.

“I guess that’s… not so bad then,” he quoted her own words to her, “I guess every once in a while both suns shine on a womp rats tail,” his words seemed familiar to Din, like he had hear him say them before.

“We’re all set,” he finally decided to interrupt them, turning to see them smiling at each other. It wasn’t the way she smiled at him though… this was an amused smile… slightly forced.

She turned and nodded at him, “Goodbye Marshal,” her voice was quiet as she made her way to the smaller speederbike.

“Goodbye ma’aam,” Vanth squinted at the suns, tilting his head at her. 

“Marshal,” the Mandalorian tilted his own helmet at the man.

“I hope we don’t meet again,” he placed a hand on Din’s armored shoulder before leaning in and whispering, “She’s much prettier than the little green kid.”

The words made his heart ache, he missed Grogu… but still he let out a forced chuckle at the man’s attempt at humor before mounting the bike.

The both gave a wave as Cob Vanth took a few steps back, giving them plenty of room before riding off into the slowly setting dual suns of Tatooine.


	11. The Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting closer to Din than ever before, you decide it’s time to tell him about your past. But you’re already too close to Maldo Kreis, when you find yourself remembering part of your history.
> 
> Notes: Smut... and a bit of intimate talking between the two, the big discussion is coming next chapter... where we will finally find out more about the reader's past.  
> For now, I hope you enjoy

You stood in the hull of the ship as Din put the lifeless bounty into the carbonite chamber, the hiss of the gas was just background noise as you thought about the last two days you had spent together.

You rode through the night this time, not stopping… hell it was almost the next evening when you made it back to Hangar 3-5. You couldn’t help but think to yourself that the only reason he had stopped before was to steal away a few moments of alone time before all hell broke loose in Mos Pelgo.

It was a strange feeling… killing… before you met him you had only done it once, to the imperial officer when you had finally found the strength to escape. 

You thought of all the men that had hurt you, the man yesterday who forced his tongue on your face. The way Din seemed so… protective… you couldn’t help but wonder if it was only because he promised something to Cara back on Nevarro… but you remembered the way you danced in the desert… the revelation of learning his true name… it had to be more than that.

He had revealed so much to you in that small act, that you couldn’t help but feel you needed to reveal more to him as well. Could you finally voice the terrors that had plagued you for so many years alone on that ship? You decided to only move forward with this thought if it was brought into conversation.

You’re brought back to your senses with the sound of the ramp closing. You robotically make your way up to the cockpit, surprised he doesn’t follow you this time. Your fingers instinctively press the controls and flip the switches necessary to force the small craft up into the air. You pull back on the lever and focus as you break the atmosphere.

Dank farrik, he didn’t give coordinates.

You set the autopilot and get up from the seat, poking your head down through the hole exiting the cockpit and you see him there… removing his armor…

Your cheeks flush with the rising heat of your skin and you feel your heart start to beat erratically as you try desperately to remember what it is you came to ask…

Maker… 

He was still clothed beneath it, but he was always so militarized that just seeing him in the black and grey of his apparel sent shivers down your spine.

Coordinates!

You suddenly remember and clear your throat to announce your presence… as a head… spying on him through a hole… The helmet turns.

“What planet are we going to next?” you speak quickly, trying to hide the flush from your cheeks.

“Maldo Kreis,” he says matter-of-factually, and you duck back up to the confines of the cockpit, punching in the coordinates quickly and preparing for the jump to hyperspace.

With a few more flicks, you press the button, sending the ship off… the white streaks of stars mesmerizing you for a few moments.

Maker, you were exhausted. You hadn’t slept since the desert and it had been nothing but fast paced since then. Your exhaustion forced you to stand up and make your way down to the hull.

You climbed the ladder and began removing your boots, pushing them into a corner when you were finished. The last remnants of nostalgic sand falling from your feet as you let them rest on the cold floor. You could hear Din in the refresher and decided it would probably be safe to change clothes before he got out, but you had to be quick.

\------

He let out a groaning sigh as he pulled his helmet off in the solitude of the small refresher. He looked at himself in the warped metal mirror above the small sink. His brown eyes stared back at him, just as haunted as hers. He was trying to wrap his mind around the events of the last few days.

The fire in the desert…

Telling her his first name…

Watching her kill a man at the mere mention of becoming a slave again…

He couldn’t blame her though; he had already decided he was going to have to fight his way through that situation and make sure that would never happen to her… she just happened to beat him to it.

The way her small fingers, expertly gripped the blaster when she sprung out from under the table…

Her instinct pulling her to help him…

He wanted her to grip him in the same way…

He let out a hard breath at the thought and turned on the water in the small sink, using his hand to wash his face in it’s coolness… trying to shake the thought.

The fear in her eyes as the man grabbed her by the hair and forced a blaster to her temple…

The way he wanted to rip that man apart for even threatening her…

The mention of him taking her away to his boss to be a slave as he drug his disgusting tongue along her beautiful, delicate face…

He was gripping the sink now, his knuckles turning white as he felt the quiet anger rise inside him. He had to remind himself not to rip the sink off the wall.

The sparkle returning to her eyes when they both realized the monster had left her hands free…

The way she caught it without effort…

Skillfully pulling the trigger without even aiming…

Her fingers and their dexterity swam in his mind as he eased his force against the sink.

The way he put her in danger by considering the credits over the risk of leaving a wounded bounty alive…

But the way she found a way to let him now she was in danger without alerting the guy with a blaster pointed at her…

He was finding himself amazed by her. The way her instinct overtook everything, and she could survive with his help. The way they worked as a team… he had always been alone… even in the covert, once the helmet was put on you had to make your own way through secrecy and survival.

The look in her eyes as he pushed her against the stone wall the morning after she learned his name…

The way her perfect chest rose and fell with her ragged breaths against him…

The way he had suddenly wanted her and had to fight everything in his power not to take her in the open desert…

Much like he wanted her now…

He cursed to himself as he splashed more cold water against his face and neck, his life was difficult and he wanted her in it… but he couldn’t force her to stay forever… he had to fight temptation every time she spoke, or smiled, or looked at him with her light-filled, haunted eyes.

He finally felt his heart calm down as he placed his helmet back on. Opening the door of the refresher quietly when he saw her…

Bare, scarred… beautiful back facing him as she removed her top, the last bits of sand falling to the floor beneath her… 

He couldn’t fight the feeling anymore… He needed her…

\--------

You were trying to be quick but the exhaustion overtook you as you slowly pulled the dirty shirt up over your head, shaking bits of sand off as you went. You tossed it to the side, somewhere near your boots as you reached into the small opening in the hull to pull out a new, clean one. As you went to unfold it, a bare hand came from behind, stopping you.

You jumped at the sudden touch, finally hearing his breathing against the back of your head. He had been so quiet; you didn’t even hear him leave the refresher.

“How long have yo—,” your words stop as he takes the shirt from you, placing it back into the opening… the action forcing him closer to you. You could feel his clothing against you, your skin almost missing the way the beskar usually bit into you. You pushed yourself back a bit as your skin grew hot, wanting to feel the strength of his body pushing into your skin. 

He let out a soft groan with your small act… trailing his naked fingers up the curve of your arms until they reached your neck. You felt your center heat up right then and there… a small pool forming between your legs.

“Goddess…” his modulated voice was a whisper as he felt you tremble beneath his touch. “Beautiful… fucking… goddess…”

“Din…” you let his name escape your lips. You hadn’t spoken it out loud since he told you. The sound of it forcing him to push into you harder, letting out a small sigh.

“Close your eyes,” you nodded your head backwards against his helmet, which was pressed against the back of your head still, letting him know your eyes were closed. He stepped away from you, forcing you to almost collapse in agony, missing his warm body against yours. You felt the familiar, coarse fabric wrap around the top half of your face, his fingers expertly tying the knot around the back of your head. When you were certain it was secure you opened your eyes to the familiar lowly lit shadows… then you heard it… the clank of his helmet as he sat it on the floor next to you, followed by the shuffling of fabric… his own clothes… then quickly the rest of yours as he slid your trousers to your feet, letting you step out of them.

Your legs were shaking with anticipation, waiting for him, pressed right up against the wall where he had left you.

His hand grabbing your upper arm and spinning you around to face him sent shock-waves between your legs… then you felt him… his completely naked body pushing against your own as his lips met yours in a fight for dominant desire.

You moved your hands up his chest… around his shoulders… tangling your small fingers in his wavy hair as he kissed you, his tongue dancing in perfect rhythm with your own… his lips pulled away suddenly as he kissed down the front of your throat… moving his hands to grab at the two aching mounds on your chest…

You took a hard breath as his fingers pinched your desperate nipples, rolling them between his thumb and index finger as he kissed lower… moving his mouth to rest on one of them… tightening the pressure around it as he sucked desperately… his other hand still taunting the other…

You let out a loud moan as you threw your head back against the wall of the ship… fingers tangling deeper in his hair, guiding his motions. He gave a small forceful nibble before he pulled away… probably admiring the hardness caused by the severity of his mouth.

Then you felt him kiss you between your breasts again, dragging his lips down the center of your stomach, moving up slightly after each downward kiss… teasing you…

He shifted to his knees, running his fingers up your inner thighs… then he paused… pulling his lips away from your abdomen. You let out a wanting gasp.

“Dank farrik…H-how are you this wet?” his unmodulated voice cracking as he stared at you, probably at eye level with your body’s most sensitive location.

His finger moved up, rubbing the slickness of your thighs into your skin as you squirmed against his touch.

“Tell me,” his voice deepened as you felt his breath teasing your warm slit.

“I-,” you started to speak, gasping and struggling to find your words, “It’s for you Din, please.”

“You’re that wet for me?” you could almost hear his devious grin as he slid his fingers closer.

“Yes…” your mind suddenly drifts to the phrase that, of late, has been driving him crazy, “Yes…sirrr…” You drag out the end of the word, biting your lip as you say it. And as if it sets off something inside of him he’s slamming his mouth against you. His tongue sliding methodically between your folds… his warmth setting you ablaze. 

You jut your pelvis against him as his hands reach around digging into the tight muscles of your lower back, his thumbs pushing into the front of your hips… dragging his tongue through you… sending small vibrations against your delicate skin as he lets out low, guttural hums… telling you just how much he loves what he’s doing to you right now.

You push your hips out against his face, gripping his hair with all of your weak strength as he envelops your swollen clit with his mouth… swirling tender circles around it… your breathing and moans getting harder with each movement of his tongue…

“Cum…” the quiet whisper of his voice against your sensitive clit drives you insane before he fights his way back to it, twirling and twisting his tongue against you… lapping up your wetness as he speeds up his motions… squeezing you’re hips so tight… His single word is instruction enough for you as you push his face into you… worried you might just suffocate him with your dripping cunt if you were to push any harder. His breathing is fast… muffled as you feel the tingling sensation forcing it’s way through your body.

“Din, I’m gonna—,” he speeds up more, forcing a sound from your mouth you hadn’t any idea you were capable of making… somewhere between a gasp and a scream… and just like that your legs go numb as you flood yourself down his chin… his grip only tightening as you ride out your orgasm against his face…

You stand there shaking… his breaths on you forcing you to twitch when each one passes… before he finally removes himself… lessening his grip on your hips as he drags his wet mouth up against the length of your torso… pausing to follow the curvature of your sternum… then continuing his way back to your lips… crashing them to yours… 

Tasting yourself mixed with him forces you both to let out a moan in unison… he quickly pulls his hand up to tangle in the hair on the back of your head as his other arm tightens around your waist, lifting you gently as he pulls you both to the ground…

He pushes you to your back, gently kissing you as he presses himself against your thigh… you can feel his hungry length… hard and begging for you… Maker, you need to feel him…

You pull your thigh from between his, stretching your legs open and thrusting your hips up… teasing his cock with the wetness his mouth had created only minutes before…

He groans against your lips…

“I—,” you pause… pressing up again, “I need you Din…”

He forces his face into the crook of your neck, pulling away when you try to push your hips up to tease him again… forcing you to grow even more eager.

“What do you need from me, goddess?” his soft voice is a song on your delicate skin. You wish he could see your eyes… see the salacious agony in them from the emptiness between your legs.

“I need you to fill me,” you let out with a gasp, trying desperately to push your hips up and feel the tip of his cock against your opening again… this time though when you jut your pelvis forward he’s waiting… expecting you… and he slips in perfectly forcing you to freeze with the added pressure of him stretching himself into the opening of your aching cunt.

“F-Pff—Dank farrik,” he groans as he tries to make his way in, “So tight… you good– fucking goddess,” he finally… excruciatingly slowly… bottoms out inside of you… filling you with the pressure you had longed for.

He holds himself there as you moan against him, biting your lip and digging your fingers into his back.

Using all his strength to keep your body still, he rears his hips back… almost fully exiting you… before he pushes himself back in all the way fast… he does this a few times, driving you insane… slowly pulls back and slams back in… over and over… you feel yourself begin to go numb again with the tantric motions of his hips… tightening around him…

“Good girl,” he whispers into your neck and before you know it his own movements become more erratic as his perfect cock hits the spot inside of you… repeatedly as he moves faster and faster into you.

“Again…” he instructs and before he can fully get the word out you’re wrapped in an explosive, euphoric sensation as you squeeze yourself around him so tight… the noises emanating from his thrusts become obscene from exactly how wet you’ve made his cock.

“D-Din,” you gasp, blind from the both the fabric around your face and the ecstasy of him pounding himself brutally into your pulsing ache, “Cum for me…”

You try to gasp out the rest of your sentence but the first two words seem to be enough because his body is suddenly rigid and tight against you… his cock buried completely inside you as it twitches and spurts warmth into the depth of your body… He lets out a hard grunt as if he wasn’t fully expecting it either and you can’t help but squeeze yourself a little tighter around him to aid him in his own climax as he buries his face into the soft curve of your shoulder… his nose digging into your collar bone.

He holds you like this for a moment… you turn your chin to place light kisses along the side of his head that’s still buried in your shoulder… The sensation bringing him back as he pulls up and out of you, you can feel him shift his weight to his side as he places a free hand on the side of your face… so gently that if it wasn’t for his shaking you may not have felt it… he softly strokes your cheek with the pad of his rough thumb, tangling his other fingers in your hair as he pulls you against him in a soft… intense… kiss.

Never removing his lips from yours, he pulls you against him as he moves to his back… the kids so passionate… but so gentle… the slightest change in the air could have broken it without much effort if it weren’t for both of his hands wrapped around the back of your head as he pulls you both into a more upright position against the wall of the hull… Four ragged lungs, exasperated for air, echoing through the metal ship… The shadow of his face against you in the dim lighting as he finally breaks the kiss.

You adjust your position, resting your head on his chest, as the two of you half lay, half sit against the cold wall. 

Neither of you speak… silently enjoying the sound of each other’s breathing… internally navigating what this all means… his fingers only moving to stroke your hair.

Finally your body let out a shiver you had been trying to stifle in order to avoid movement or interruption to the perfect moment… his hand moves to your back, resting his palm there. 

“You’re cold…” he states it rather than asking, his voice so soft… a raspy tinge to it. “Shift over.”

You do as he says, finally removing yourself from the furnace of his torso, shivering even more at the change. 

You feel him next to you, slowly rising to his feet, his footsteps around you as you search for his shadow. 

When he returns to you, he kneels and slowly removes your blindfold. You blink up at his once again beskar shielded face, trying to adjust to the light as you stare into the visor. Trailing your eyes down as you finally see his still, completely exposed golden body speckled with sweat from the activities you had both performed… your eyes came to rest on the small tufts of hair on his chest… it felt wrong seeing him this way, but you couldn’t keep your eyes averted.

He placed his helmeted forehead against your own, “Get dressed… wolf-cat.” 

He still had an air of sensitivity in his voice, stealing himself away to the refresher as you did what he said, pulling on your clean, stretchy black trousers. Then pulling the black top over your head, taking a moment to realize how oversized it was. You smiled, feeling comforted by his clothing.

“Is this yours?” you smiled up at him as he reentered the hull, clothed but not armored… well apart from his head.

“Yes,” his modulated voice was tired, forcing a yawn from your lips. 

“Come on,” he spoke again, grabbing some blankets from an opening you had never seen, spreading them out on the floor, “You need some sleep.”

You nodded, “So do you Din,” you let out a delirious smile as you finally realize how exhausted you were.

The helmet shifts slightly in agreement, as he lays down on the makeshift bed first. The sight is so appetizing that you move over to him almost too quickly, pulling yourself against him as he pulls a blanket over both of you. 

“I like this bed better,” you slur through heavy eyelids as he gently strokes your hair away from your face. 

He pulls you in tightly against him, the steadiness of his breathing rocking you to sleep as the ship made it’s way to Maldo Kreis.

\-------- 

He woke just as the ship dipped out of hyperspace, slowly sliding his numb arm out from under her as he moved carefully, making his way to the cockpit. 

He steadied the ship as he pulled it out of autopilot, struggling to keep his mind off of her. Thinking about the magnetic pull between them… it was instinct too. It had to be. It came as naturally as breathing. He could see the frozen planet still far in the distance. 

He probably hated this planet more than any other on the outer rim, the frozen tundra had almost lost him the crest twice before Gideon blew it up. 

He had decided she was going to have to keep the new ship in the sky while he went after this bounty, he didn’t trust the dangers of ice spiders and ravinaks.

Just then her soft voice sounded behind him. “Din, I…,” she sounded meek and nervous.

“Yes wolf-cat?” he tried to coax her words from her throat. 

“I… need to talk to you about s-somethi–,” her words were cut off by an alarm sounding at the control panels. 

“Dank farrik…” he mutters under his breath… two x-wings flank the ship as it approaches. She places a hand on his shoulder as a voice comes through the ships speakers.

“Pilot, your ship doesn’t seem to be registered under a name, do you copy?”

She looked down at him as he nervously began to look at the controls, “Not this again,” agitation evident in his voice. She took a deep breath, motioning for him to be quiet.

“Pilot, state your business, what’s your chain code?” 

She flicked the button on the controls, “I can’t give you that, we’re under strict orders from Marshal Dune of the New Republic.”

His jaw dropped a bit, hidden behind the helmet, he couldn’t believe she was just going to try and talk them out of this like he had failed in the past to do. 

Instinct.

“What are those orders… exactly?” the voice over the radio seemed suspicious.

“I can’t tell you that either,” her voice was blunt, hiding any fear in it, although he could see her hands shaking.

“What can you tell us, Pilot?”

He saw her face fall as she tried to find the words.

“Ogwrenn Argamaa and Zaredea Lurrasa…” her voice was soft as she spoke the words… he could swear she was fighting tears in her beautiful eyes.

The coms went silent for a moment as he watched her intently, fidgeting with a loose thread on her shirt as she waited.

“Are you Alderaanian?” the voice came back through.

“Yes,” she spoke determined.

“Very well, be safe,” the voice sounded compassionate for the first time.

“May the force be with you,” she spoke almost proudly.

“And with you,” the two x-wings pulled off leaving them to it.

He stood watching her as she looked longingly out the front window of the ship. Stars reflecting along her skin.

“Who were they?” he finally spoke, his voice quiet as the modulator echoed his breathing.

She finally turned her neck to face him, letting a small broken smile play across her slightly-chapped-from-kissing-him lips, “My parents.” 

“They were pilots for the resistance…” he let his voice trail off remembering the small bit of information he knew about her, “How did you know they would know who they were?”

She let out the softest laugh, “I… didn’t,” she blushed at the admission, “I only hoped they did.”

He sat quietly next to her as she looked distantly back out the window.

“Trade me places?” She said quietly looking down at the pilot’s seat, “I’ve gotta get us through this atmosphere,” she tilted her head as the planet grew nearer.

He quickly obliged her request, standing up so she could sit… she looked so at ease and in control when she sat there… her fingers expertly navigating their way across the controls… she belonged there.

“There wasn’t any warning the day they destroyed my home,” she spoke softly as she worked the buttons, he decided to sit in the seat behind her as they neared Maldo Kreis, “the sky went darker as the… death star and its accompanying star destroyers took up the sky of Aldera… they had sent a small reconnaissance fleet… scouting for rebels… my parents saw them before they reached the fleet and were able to get some of us out, putting us in pods we had hidden on the edge of one of the lakes…” she fought tears as the ship began to rattle with the atmospheric interference upon entry. He wanted more than anything to reach over and comfort her, but he couldn’t stand from the seat until they were fully through.

“You don’t have to—,” he started to tell her, wondering if she was telling him this because she felt she needed to.

“I need to,” she interrupted, “They were heroes, at least to me… until just now I didn’t know if anyone had any knowledge of what they did… they saved so few people, but still… they died trying to get more off… they sent me before them… promising to meet me… but I barely got through the outer layers when the death star… when the entire planet was lost…” he could hear the tears in her voice as the ship stabled itself, “The empire caught me before I could even make it to hyperspace,” her voice gained some strength, “they had me that entire time Din,” he finally stood to kneel beside her, placing his palm on her shoulder… steadying her breaths.

Years… they had her for… he thought for a moment, counting the numbers in his head… nine years… he squeezed his hand gently on her shoulder, trying to imagine the horrors she must have witnessed.

“I told you I… I needed to talk to you… and I do… but I need to land this ship first,” she looks over to him, reaching her hand up to his… giving it a squeeze.

He’s jolted back to the present… she can’t land. He shakes his head.

“We can’t land,” his tone changes remembering the importance of her being with him for this bounty, “Ravinaks swim below the ice near the port, I need you to keep the ship in the air until it’s time to pick me up.”

“Keep the ship in the air, while you go find a bounty on a frozen creature infested planet?” she gasps at him. Her sudden outburst forces a small chuckle from his lungs, she was starting to seem as protective of him as he was over her.

“This bounty won’t be much of a fight, I looked at the puck, his crimes involve credits not fighting,” he pressed his helmet against her, “the coms in my helmet are linked to the ship,” he motioned to a small yellow button, “press that if you need anything, and wait for my coordinates.”

“How will you get to me if I can’t land?” her words came out too quickly, never taking a breath between them. Her worry made him want her more, he didn’t want to leave for a bounty when he could stay here… warm and talk to her.

“Rising Phoenix, Mandalorian remember?” he smirked at her, knowing she couldn’t see.

She let out a soft giggle, eyeing his jetpack.

“I’ll be back before even have time to say, ‘Ni vercopaanir vi Ru'lis viinir be'chaaj tome,’” he speaks his words eloquently… the mando’a flitting off of his tongue. 

“That sounds like a long time, I’ll never be able to say that,” she gives him a soft wink... he loves the look on her face as she tries to figure out what he just said, “I know it’s Mando’a… but what does it mean? I’m out of practice.”

He stands to his feet next to her, of course she would know a bit of his language… Alderaan was a beacon of education… “I’ll tell you when I get back, and you can tell me anything you need to tell me, okay wolf-cat?” 

Her face changes, and she simply nods at him, “Be safe.”

“Always,” he pauses for a moment, taking a last look at her beautiful face, framed by the light of the window before he forces himself down the ladder to the hull… opening the ramp to the cold wasteland below… pressing a button on his arm and flying down to the icy tundra…


	12. The Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally find the strength to recall your past, no matter how afraid of the repercussions it could have on yours and Din’s relationships you are... you decide to tell him anyway. 
> 
> WARNINGS: Explicit 18+!!! Smut, mentions of assault, and sexual abuse. Graphic(ish) storytelling. PTSD, manic behavior. 
> 
> Notes: Finally, we get the intimate discussion. I hope you enjoy! This was a difficult chapter for me to write, and it means a lot. I can't wait to hear all of your feedback.

It had been a handful of hours since Mando flew off the ramp to Maldo Kreis, but you had barely moved an inch… lost in your thoughts. Time stood still as you anxiously found yourself staring at the controls, holding the ship steady above the icy desolation below you. 

You were trying desperately to formulate the words you wanted to tell Din, trying to find a good place to start… a beginning to your story… would you even be able to get the man’s name out of your lips… the man who headed the operation to do unspeakable things. 

You started to second guess your decision, but you had to tell him… had to allow yourself to be as vulnerable as he was, even though he was a man of such few words. He deserved to know, and you had the right to let everything go to him… it would be such a weight off your shoulders if you could just tell someone.

Your focus kept shifting.

Would he be able to look at you the same? After he learned what those men did to ruin you… would he ever touch you again?

You could feel the heat rising on your cheeks as you thought about him. The way he seemed so desperate to touch you when he found you changing… the way his touch made you feel safer than you ever had…

Just then a crackle came through the speakers of the ship, “Wolf-cat, can you hear me?”

You jumped at the sound, shaking your mind free of its current thoughts, “Y-yes, I’m here!”

“Sending my coordinates, don’t fly too low, I’ll see you,” his voice is instructive.

A beep on the screen shows you his location.

“Got it! I’m on my way!” you try to have an edge of calmness to your voice, but your heart is already pounding… fumbling over your fingers as you push the ship in his direction.

You push closer to his location when the speakers crack again.

“I’ve got a visual, I need you to hover the ship and open the ramp… can you do that?” his voice is louder now, he’s flying.

You flick the button he left you quickly, “Yes!”

You press the switches necessary, stopping the ship in the air. You find yourself running down the ladder of the cockpit to pull the lever by the ramp on the far end.

When your fingers finally grasp it and pull, you feel the cold wind of the planet below blast you… you weren’t fully prepared and have to hold onto a strap in the hull to steady yourself. Before the ramp is fully open, Din is flying in… arms full of a limp body. 

He got the bounty. 

When you were certain the two of them made it into the craft, you reached up and pulled the lever again, closing the ramp. 

As it closed the hull went almost silent, and you were finally able to steady yourself… Din’s ragged breaths and the sound of him pushing the man into the carbonite chamber were the only sounds you heard… then the familiar hiss that stung at your senses reminding you of what could have happened to you if the beskar laden man you had become so fond of had lacked compassion in your pleas.

He leaned his back against the steel wall of the hull just as the chamber closed. His breathing beginning to slow. You found yourself staring at him for too long, mesmerized by the movements of his chest.

“Should we get off this maker-forsaken rock?” his low voice rasps and echoes in the small metallic ship. You give him a small nod and find yourself almost running back to the cockpit without a word. 

When you get to the controls, you find your fingers moving slowly… delaying the inevitable discussion he’s most likely waiting for. You almost find yourself hoping he’s forgotten as you begin the ascent back into the atmosphere.

The ship climbs steadily, only rocking with the usual breakthrough. When you’re surrounded by the familiar darkness of space you call out to him, “Coordinates?”

“Nevarro,” the modulator echoes just loud enough for you to hear. 

You punch in the coordinates and the white specks surround you… making your way back to your friend. You stare for half a second before the modulator breaks your attempt a prolonging the inevitable. 

“Wolf…cat,” there’s something in his voice that seems out of place… something you had only heard once before through the helmet… something wasn’t right.

You jump to your feet, an air of apprehension surrounding you as you descend the ladder. He’s slumped down against the wall where you had left him, attempting to pull at the beskar covering his legs. 

“Are you… hurt?” panic begins to flood your words.

“G-get the… kit…” he breaths his words hard through the distortion, and you spring to action without hesitation… your body moving before your mind can grasp the situation.

He gets the armor off of his legs as you fumble for the medical kit, grateful you had refilled supplies on Nevarro. You ran the short distance back to him, kneeling by his side. 

“L-leg,” he grunts, motioning to his thigh… and for the first time you see it… dark red, sticky fluid pouring onto the floor of the ship. You pull in a deep breath, assessing the situation…

“I…,” you pause to think, “I’m gonna have to take these off to get to the wound,” you find yourself blushing inappropriate at the thought of having to remove his pants. 

He just nods, and you persevere with urgency… your fingers trembling at his waistband as you lower his trousers… You could have left them at his knees… but something twisted inside you begged you to pull them completely off. His breathing sharpens as you slip them from around his ankles and you can’t help but wonder if it’s because of pain, or the strange intimacy of you exposing him. 

You quickly move back to his wound, pouring antiseptic on a pad of gauze as you wipe the blood clean, inspecting what appears to be a knife wound. It’s… bad. Not too long or insanely deep, but it’s done enough damage that gauze and bacta won’t be sufficient. 

“I’m…” you start, dread building in you as you know what you’re going to have to do, “I’m going to have to cauterize it…” your voice is soft, empathetic at the thought of having to cause him more pain.

“Do it,” he says the words almost before you can finish, a hardness in his voice as you swallow your words and nod at him.

“Can you hold pressure on it?” you ask him, using your head to signal towards the pressure your own hands are keeping on the wound.

He doesn’t speak, but rather replaces your hands with him, your body tingling with the simple brush of your hands against each other with the switch.

You listen to him breathe as you prepare the electrical instrument, trying to calm your nervous hands before you put the hot metal to his skin. 

“R…ready?” you say almost unsure.

“Yes,” his voice is quiet, “Talk to me while you do it… it’ll steady your fingers.”

You only just notice the visor has moved, aimed at your shaking fingers.

You take a deep breath, bringing all your focus to the wound.

“I thought you said he would be an easy bounty,” you know it’s not appropriate to make a joke, but it’s the only thing you can think to say to open a conversation as you press the tip of the tool to his flesh… his body stiffens but he doesn’t seem to be in excruciating pain.

“H-had to… was trying to… get back be-before you,” he breathes a bit deeper as you continue to push, “before you… could say…”

You raise up the tool for a moment, allowing him to speak without the pain. 

“Ni vercopaanir vi Ru'lis viinir be'chaaj tome,” he lets the Mando’a phrase out in a single breath. You try to gently press the cauterizer back to his thigh… feeling him stiffen again.

“What does it mean?” your voice is soft, peaked with curiosity. 

He tilts his helmet back, remembering his promise, “I wish we could run away together.”

You pause… taken aback by the sentiment behind his words as you work steadily to close the wound on his thigh. Would he still want to run away after I tell him? You feel an ache in your chest, remembering the talk you said you would resume when he got back.

“I need you to keep talking,” he grunts against the pain.

“I…I’m almost finished,” you flutter your eyelashes up to him… finishing the last bit, “there… all done.”

He lets out a sigh of relief as his body relaxes, you straighten your back and start to ready another piece of gauze to clean the freshly burned wound. He places a hand on top of yours before you can pour the antiseptic… freezing you in the spot.

“You said… you needed to talk,” the modulator cracks as you stare at him. You swallow the air lingering in your mouth… fingers beginning to tremble again as he releases your hand.

You pour the antiseptic, “I… want… no—need to tell you what happened to me… with the, well with the Empire… but if you don’t want to hear it…” you press the gauze to his wound, softly wiping away the remaining bits of blood, “I would understand… none… it’s not necessarily a relaxing story when you’re in pain,” you smile a self-deprecating smile up at him. Patiently waiting for him to speak.

He doesn’t take long, his low breaths echoing around you.

“Please,” his voice is a whisper, “but only if you’re ready.”

You nod up at him, blinking the beginnings of tears from your eyes, “I need to… I want you to know, but I’ve gotta get you cleaned up first.”

His attentive nod is all you need in affirmation as you take a deep breath in, wiping the last bits of blood from his wound.

Your fingers wrap around the canister of bacta-spray, spraying it on as you try to gather your thoughts.

“Where to begin,” you hum as you finish.

“Clothes…” his voice is low as you remember his discarded, bloody pants on the floor by his feet, “Help me up.”

You go to his side, letting him steady himself on your arm as you both rise to your feet. 

“I’ll get them,” you whisper, turning to the compartment in the wall where he keeps his extra clothing. Your fingers grab the first pair quickly, and you return to his side, kneeling.

“Leg up!” you feel a smile on your face as you remember the drunken night in the inn when he had to help undress you… this was so different, but you couldn’t help but smile at the similar sentiment.

He does exactly what you say and raises one leg, sliding it in effortlessly, moving to the other. You get them up to his hips, as he helps you pull them the rest of the way.

“I’m going to sit, you talk… I’m listening,” he slides himself back down the wall. You follow him with your eyes, trying to consider where to begin, but you can’t… not in this proximity.

You walk across the hull from him, turning to face the wall, deciding it’s better if you pretend your speaking to an empty room… even if his modulated breathing is a constant reminder that you are not.

You breathe in deeply.

“They caught me before I could make the jump. Three tie fighters locked on to my ship and pushed me to their own. I was… powerless,” you remember the scene vividly… as you had every day for the last nine years… trying to discover if there would have been a way out. 

“Once they forced my ship down in their docking bay… they sent stormtroopers in to capture me,” you pause for a moment, listening for his breathing… using its rhythm to ground your thoughts, “they instantly cuffed me and drug me from the ship… I fought… I fought them so hard… but the—they,” your hand flies instinctively to the back of your neck… your first scar, “They hit me with… it was an electric baton of some kind,” your mind was in shambles as you tried to remember its name.

“It knocked me to my knees, and terrified me to the point I was frozen as I tried to remember how to breathe,” you hear his breathing shift in rhythm for a moment… distracting you until it regains its steady pace.

“They took me straight to a holding cell, I had to wait there for hours until two men finally came in…” your breathing stops, trying to remember how to speak, trying to form their names on your tongue, “A doctor called… Joa Rerick, and an admiral called Tej Kain,” you cough on their names… proud of yourself for saying them.

“These were only the first two men I’d come to know by name… The leaders behind my torture,” your voice drops as you remember these are the lighter parts of your years of agony.

His breathing comes to a halt, and you turn to make sure he’s still there. As if seeing your face… fighting tears at the memories he finally resumes his breathing… you turn back around, this time feeling his intent gaze on your back.

“Rerick explained to me that they needed to take my blood… that it was routine for all prisoners of the empire and threatened that if I didn’t comply… I would regret it, if I lived long enough to,” you smile a bit, “I spit in his face…”

Din lets out what sounds like a smiling sigh, most likely at the spunky picture.

“Of all the things I regret, it was never that… two bucketheads had to hold me down while they took my blood,” your skin stings where you got your second scar… they shouldn’t of left scars but you fought them every time they touched you… forcing the pin size holes larger. 

“I stayed in that cell for a few days, never seeing another person… trying to discover a way out… but they came… they came back,” you choke on your words, this is when it would really begin.

“Din,” you spin around on your feet, “I mean it, you don’t have to listen to this!”

“Come here,” he says quietly, you follow his voice until you’re standing in front of him. He rises to his feet slowly, gripping the wall to steady himself before placing a warm hand on your shoulder. “I’m listening to any and everything you are willing to recant,” he pulls you into his warm embrace, “Continue.”

His grip loosens as you slowly pull away, finding anywhere to rest your eyes that isn’t the magnificent, patient beskar in the room.

“Every three days they came… and every three days they would hit me with the baton, beat me until I submitted to going with them to the lab… and every three days they would take my blood,” you pause, noticing his breathing has once again stopped, “then they would drug me… strap me to the tables while they examined me.”

“Why?” his voice is a growl.

“I… never found out,” you say honestly, “I only got bits and pieces when I was in and out of being fully conscious… they kept me so sedated… I heard things about m-counts and… experiments… and creating a new army if they could just get it to work.”

“Every three days, for 4 years… they beat me into submitting to the tests… bled me… sedated me…” the tears begin to slip from your eyelashes. His arms wrap around you, pulling your back to his chest, letting you maintain your eye contact away from him. “There was another doctor… a lower level one… named Pershing… he was clumsy with his words…” you broke against him, finally letting your breaths catch up with the tears rolling down your cheeks.

\--------

Pershing…

She said the name and he knew… even as she broke in his arms… he knew what her next words would be. His body gripped tighter around her as he softly rested his helmet against the back of her head… trying to steady her.

“He let things slip,” she slowly choked out, “they were using my blood for experiments… failing experiments that were killing its volunteers… he kept saying they needed a new donor, but Rerick was in charge and insisted they just needed more… They began taking more blood… I would sleep for days, I lost track of how long it had been. I wanted to give up,” her voice was hoarse from the tears as she tried to get through the story. 

“Finally, Pershing… he… brought the admiral... Kain, he brought him to my cell,” her breathing eases a bit in his strong arms. “He showed him the state I was in, scarred… weak… pale… I had become a shell… a thing they had to carry to the lab when they needed to run tests, I couldn’t move… Rerick had depleted my body… left me so… it wasn’t human,” she turns to face him, the tears making her face raw and chapped. 

Her mysterious eyes were dark… haunted by the ghosts she was imagining… he pulled her in against his chest, his arms tight around her… the pressure of her body against his forced him to remember his bruised ribs. He let out a pained gasp that forced her to pull away.

“I’m sorry!” her voice made a shocked sound as she looked up at him, “Are you hurt somewhere else?”

“I’m fine, just bruised… come back… I don’t mind,” he pulls her back to him, gentler this time as he pictures Pershing.

He should have killed him for what he did with the child, instead, he left him with Bo-Katan… the woman now after him. He wanted to find him now… he took part in her abuse and the kids… nothing he could ever do to try to redeem himself would make up for that. 

“Pershing told Kain that they had to stop, that they needed someone with a higher count,” her soft voice was muffled in the armor of his chest, “I begged Kain to kill me… I could barely speak… but I used every strength I had… and I begged the admiral to kill me.”

His grip tightens again… angry that she had been pushed to that point… curious of how she survived… grateful that she did…

“You hear about the empire… you think you can imagine the worst… some of them are so twisted though, I begged for death… pleaded to die… but h-he…” she pushes her face back into his chest.

“I remember his words… they’ll never leave me Din… I—” she breaks into an erratic fit of crying against his chest, all he can do is hold her… all he can do is remind her where she is… 

“Shhh…” he allows himself to hum, “you’re safe now, I won’t let them hurt you ever again.”

Her tears ease, but never stop, as he gently runs his hand through her hair. 

“You’re not allowed to die,” she fakes a strange accent, “That would be a waste. You’re not allowed to die… Not when you’ve got a face like that,” he realizes she’s quoting the man, “Can’t die til we’re done with you.” 

His heart stopped beating as he tried to imagine what the words meant, afraid he didn’t want to know… but he needed to… he needed to fuel the animalistic dreams he had of killing all of her monsters.

“I didn’t know what it meant Din… I didn’t know it meant they would stop running tests… but keep me chained in a dark room while they did whatever they wanted,” her voice has a sudden strength to it as anger rises in her throat as she turns from him, facing the wall again… pacing. “Bad day? Oh, let’s go beat the girl who can’t see our face. Take out your frustration on her,” the tone in her voice shifts to gently but unstable rage, “Things pent up inside you? Just in the fucking mood? Oh, let’s go fuck the girl who can’t see… and if she fights back, let’s beat her some more,” he watches her… the usual light in her eyes dim, as she cries and speaks like he isn’t there.

“Oh and after we’re done fucking her for our own reasons… let’s invite the fucking gang… let’s use whatever we can find to hurt her, and if she doesn’t do what we want… let’s put a fucking blaster in her mouth, Admiral Kain said we could do anything… so let’s do fucking anything,” she continues rambling… angry and numb… he feels it rising inside him as he watches tears poor against him…

He feels sick… not because of her… because of them…

They did this to her… they broke her…

He grips his fists as he listens to her continue… he knows she can’t stop herself, she’s hysterical, and she needs to get it out, he wants that for her.

“My parents gave me a necklace before I left, the prettiest… small blue crystal you’ve ever seen… they took it… Kain took it when he came to my dark cell for his weekly visit,” the mention of weekly rips through his heart, and before he can stop himself… he’s punching the wall of the hull.

The sudden action freezes the room… She stares at the small dent he’s left… Finally, free from the manic thought process her traumatic experiences had pushed her to… It was an acceptable way to cope when you’ve been that hurt… when you’ve been completely decimated inside and out.

“I… I’m sorry,” he breathes raggedly through the modulator, apologizing to the beautiful, brave girl standing across from him. He slides down the wall sitting again.

She suddenly sprints to his side, her eyes still wide with shock at his sudden outburst, “Din, you have nothing to be sorry for.”

He sighs in relief as her voice returns to her body, the frantic one seems to have left her body.

“I spent years that… way,” her soft tears come back as she places a hand on her chest, “I… I’m ruined. I-I un-understand if y-you can never…never look at me again.” 

The pained look in her eyes breaks his heart as her voice cracks, he removes his gloves, wanting her to feel his skin against hers… gently.

He grabs the lower half of her chin, stroking it softly, coaxing her to look up at him.

“How could you think that?” his voice is full of sincerity, he wants to kiss her in this moment, show her how different her life is… show her he will never hurt her, “Close your eyes, mesh’la.”

He lets his native tongue drift through her ears as she softly closes her eyes.

“Keep them closed, laandur dala… Please…” his voice pleads with her as she nods slowly… eyes squeezed tight.

He takes a deep breath, struggling to lift his arms high enough against the bruises to remove his helmet.

“Eyes closed,” he reminds her as he pulls her onto his lap, “Ni Kelir ratiin cabuor gar… I will always protect you,” his voice is delicate without the modulator as he pulls her lips to his, placing the softest kisses along her lips.

She put her hands on both sides of his face, inviting him to deepen the kiss. He pressed his lips against her harder… he needed to show her how much he cared… how much her vulnerability meant to him… that she was safe… that she had found sanctuary and he would never let another monster touch her… and if they did… he’d make them pay. 

The burning inside him grew as their lips fought against each other… passionate and fervent… consuming each other ardently as she gently slipped her body into a more comfortable position, straddling him. She was so considerate with her movements… never once putting pressure against his wound as her hands slipped down the sides of his neck… gentle fingers tracing his skin.

He pulled away, “You’re beautiful…” he breathed kissing her back, speaking against her lips, watching as she held her eyes closed tight… he trusted her and she knew that, “beautiful…” another kiss, “brave,” another, “strong,” he kissed her a bit longer, his lips lingering against hers, “…perfect.”

He could feel the tension leave her body at his words as she relaxed against him, pressing her forehead to his, cupping his face in her small hands. He meant every word he said to her. The cold, steel hull was drowning in honesty.

“Din…” her whispering voice sent chills through his body, the sound of his real name from her lips was almost as beautiful as she was.

“Yes, goddess?” he whispered back, feeling her soft smile against his own.

“I want you… if you’ll still… if you can ever… if—” he places a finger to her lips… stopping her from continuing with any more derogatory thoughts. Nothing had changed with her story, if anything his admiration of her had only grown. His desire with it, his longing to keep her in his life. His instinct to keep her safe. 

“Ni kar'taylir gar,” he whispered against her, placing another kiss on her lips.

“What’s that one mean?” she shifted herself against him.

“One day… I’ll tell you,” he grinned against her, “But right now, I need to show you,” he pulled her in for a breathless kiss, his hands tracing the shape of her body as she moaned lightly into their kiss.

“Thank you,” she whispered, never separating their lips. 

She didn’t need to thank him; she could ask anything of him, and he would give it to her. He was prepared to give up… live simply after losing the kid… but she brought that light back into his life… she filled it… consumed him… It was so fast, but it was true. 

Her fingers drug agonizingly slow down the center of his chest plate as she fumbled with the waist of his trousers. He moved his hands down to help as she let go and picked herself up just enough to pull her own pants off. He loved watching her, clumsy in moments like these, but put a blaster in her hand and she was unstoppable… calculated… agile.

He pulled his trousers down just enough as she returned to him, a thigh on either side of his own. Her eyes still squeezed shut… not taking advantage of his trust. He pulled her back to his lips, trying to convey every feeling he couldn’t speak through the means of touch.

He could feel her warmth hovering over him as her lips pressed into his in a desperate manner. He shuddered beneath her.

“Are you sure?” he breathlessly spoke the words into her mouth.

She didn’t speak for a moment, just pulled him closer, deepening their battle for oxygen, “Please.”

He found his hand traveling down her torso, touching her more gently than he ever thought himself capable… trailing his hand to her thigh… gently circling his thumb on the inner part before lining himself up beneath her.

His tip barely made contact and she squirmed against it… letting out the softest moan he had ever heard. He couldn’t resist, he pulled it back and let it barely touch her a few more times… he could feel the wetness between her legs even with this slight bit of contact as he kissed her.

She finally caught him when he tried to do it again… catching him off guard by lowering her hips when he went to make contact again… causing him to slip inside ever so slightly.

This time he moaned with her as he held himself there, “Keep your eyes closed.”

She pushed herself down him a little farther, “I promise,” and with that he sheathed himself deep inside her, being as gentle as possible, her body shook at the sudden fullness and they held there unmoving… adjusting to the sensation. 

He had decided she was in charge this time; he didn’t protest when she slowly started rocking her hips up and down him… her slickness almost unbearable… but he loved it…. The way it allowed her to move so effortlessly over his cock… gliding herself up and down… slowly… moaning into his lips…

He held her steady against him, tracing his lips down her throat when she tilted her head back into a salacious moan.

She picked up her speed… keeping it slow and emotional… her fingers tangling in his hair as she pushed herself closer and closer… 

“Din help me!” she suddenly gasped, “I c-can’t keep my eyes closed anymore,” she was rising to the tip, sliding herself all the way back down on him… burying him to the hilt. His hand moved swiftly to her eyes, gently wrapping his fingers over face as he shielded her from seeing him.

She continued moving, he could feel her tightening around him as his own breaths grew more uncontrollable… she pushed herself harder… moaning against his thumb as he held his hand on her…

He began to twitch beneath her as she continued to climb towards her orgasm… beginning to chase his own.

“D—Di…” she couldn’t get his name out as she exploded around him… warm and slick down his cock… fingers digging into him… her thighs putting slight pressure on his tender leg… the pain disappearing as he stiffened inside her… forcing her own satisfaction back into her with his… Both groaning and panting as they collapsed against each other.

He held her there, for what seemed like hours… neither of them moving except to breathe… bodies shaking in the euphoria of their devotion to one another.

He held her softly against him, removing his hand from her eyes as she buried herself against his chest.

He wrapped his fingers in her hair, stroking it softly. She was calm now… at ease with everything around her. He didn’t want to ruin that for her, but something told him that if he asked the question swimming around in his mind, she would answer without returning to her earlier state.

“How’d you do it?” his voice was an unmodulated whisper in the silence of hyperspace.

“Do what?” her own voice was listless… exhausted against him.

He wondered if he should continue, but her body shifting in curiosity told him he had to.

“…Escape?” he replied… the word coming out slowly. He held his breath.

A small laugh escaped her exhausted lungs and he could feel her smiling even though her face was buried in his chest, “One night, someone missed me and hit the chains… It was always so dark you couldn’t see… it broke them, and as soon as I realized it... I… I wrapped them around his throat and stole his blaster… I… shot him and ran… took off in the same pod they caught me in, I’m still not sure why they kept it, but I was grateful… the escape was easier than it should have been... I was in such a hurry I forgot to hunt down my necklace though… but it was a small price to pay for freedom.”

The peace in her voice is alarming as she recants the last details to him. The pain completely gone and covered by bliss and exhaustion. He pressed his lips to the top of her head, giving her a long kiss. 

He thought about his own dealings with the empire… her honesty was such a gift and he wanted to return it… at that moment, in the comfortable security of each other’s arms.

He was about to open his mouth to speak when a voice came from the cockpit.

“Mando… Mando do you copy? Mando, I repeat do you,” the staticky voice of Cara Dune broke through the coms. The girl jerked, but he held her there as he quickly pulled his helmet on.

He released her, aching as he finally slipped out from inside of her.

She still had on his shirt from the night before and as she stood up it fell halfway to her knees; she was so small compared to him.

He pulled his trousers up as she helped him to stand, making their way quickly to the cockpit. 

“It was a holocron,” the girl's voice whispered as she messed with the controls.

She pressed the button to play it, Cara’s torso coming to view as a small blue light.

“Mando… Mando do you copy? Mando, I repeat do you— Shit, this is a holocron not coms,” they both laugh at her own humor in the message, “Do not come back to Nevarro, stay far away from here, please. The empire has us under attack and neither of you are safe. We can take care of this, but you have to stay away! I repeat… do… not… come… back… to… Nevarro!”

The holocron cuts off and the girl turns to look at him. Panic drowning her mysterious eyes… swollen from so many tears… he turns the visor to meet her gaze.

“We have to help them Din,” her voice has an unfamiliar intensity and determination to it… stronger than her usual vigor… “Empire be damned, we have to help them.”


	13. Sacred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consumed by intimacy you find Din beginning to open up to you as you both prepare for whatever is waiting for you back on Nevarro.
> 
> WARNINGS: Intimacy and past trauma
> 
> Notes: the next chapter is going to be a lot... so I hope you enjoy this in the meantime. Please feel free to leave feedback, I love hearing from you guys!

“Din!” you half-shouted to him, “We have to help them!”

You had said it twice now, but he sat unmoving, the visor locked on your position in the cockpit. 

You kept your eyes on him, pleading for a response… for confirmation of the agreement.

“Cara made me promise to keep you safe, wolf-cat… If she wants us to stay away… it’s for a reason,” the sternness in his voice made you uncomfortable. Yes, he had promised her, but you couldn’t just sit idly by while the only friend you had left from your childhood was in danger.

“I can’t stay here Din! Not when we can actually be of some help in the situation!” you hold your position on the subject, determination drowning any other tone from your voice.

He took a step closer to you, towering above you… everything about him was so intimidating when the helmet was on, “And what if we can’t help them and something happens… the EMPIRE is after both of us,” the agitation in his voice was enough to frighten you.

You pause, focusing on your words as you stare at the imposing beskar statue.

“So… we spend our entire lives running… never knowing if we could have saved our friends… never knowing what any of this…” you gesture your hands between the two of you, “…what any of it means?” 

He takes a deep breath, considering your words as you continue to speak.

“I have to try Din,” you hear your voice crack as tears begin to burn in your already raw feeling eyes, “please, we have to try…”

His body relaxes at your last attempt of begging, and he steps closer to you once again… you flinch a bit, bringing your hands up to push him away but he catches your wrist… his strength forcing it still.

“You’re right…” he lets out with a sigh, his sudden concession softening your own demeanor as he pulls you in close to him, “I don’t like admitting it… but you are.” His chest shakes a bit against your head, you can feel his nerves. 

“It’s going to be okay Din,” you whisper reassurance into his body, “I can’t explain it… but I can feel it.”

You listen to his breathing, as the ship makes its way through hyperspace.

He pulls away slightly, “We need to get some rest, we won’t reach Nevarro until tomorrow…” His voice seems to trail away… afraid of disappointing you. 

“What if they don’t…” you choke on your words, “what if they don’t last that long?”

He takes your hand in his… still bare from the intimacy you shared… “Cara is resourceful… As is Karga…” His words are delicate, and he seems to not be able to finish his sentence. Afraid of hoping but refusing to lose that hope at the same time. 

You let out a soft smile… he’s right, Cara is smart… you had both been trained on Alderaan for the hardest of situations. Your families had insisted, the looming threat of war always inspiring them to push you further… even as kids.

You turn and make your way to the quiet hull, a low humming around you as the ship continued to fly. 

The coolness of it stung at your bare feet. He followed you, grabbing the blankets from the opening in the wall. You stood and watched him move, he stripped the armor from his chest… slowly placing it near the leg plates that had been removed earlier. Seeing his body covered in nothing but fabric made you feel as if you were witnessing something sacred… something not meant to be seen by another living thing… the mighty Mandalorian, unshielded and unguarded… apart from his head, still shrouded in beskar. 

The way he moved as he placed the blankets out, forming a makeshift bed that would keep you from being confined to the small, dark space of the cot… he was indestructible… yes he was able to be injured, but he had always survived.

“Do you want me to sleep with you?” his voice breaks your focus on his movements as he turns to face you, the lights from the hull reflecting off the beskar… captivating your attention. He sounds like a small boy, not so different from the ones that chased you around your home planet begging to have their heart broken… 

“Please,” you whisper the words, walking towards him as you lower yourself to the blankets. He stands for a moment, stepping towards the wall to flip the switches, allowing the hull to go dark.

“Is this okay?” he mumbles somewhere in front of you, “…I… don’t want to make it too dark for you.”

“If you’re next to me, I… don’t mind so much,” you whisper, sleep filling your achy voice.

You hear a tap of metal on the floor… then feel him step over you, climbing into the blankets next to you… his warmth is a welcome comfort as he embraces your body. 

Physically… mentally… you’re exhausted but your mind keeps you awake. Hours pass in your restless state, his steady breathing without his helmet on your neck is the only peace you seem to find. You think he’s asleep beside you… giving in hours ago because he hasn’t moved, but his soft unmodulated voice sends shivers down your spine.

“I…,” he starts but stops himself unsure if you’re awake, “are you awake?”

You wriggle your body against him gently, “Of course… who could sleep…” your voice sounds exhausted from hours of silence.

He moves slightly, placing a kiss below your ear, “I lost my parents too…” his voice is just soft enough for you to hear. You had told him all about your past, but it was only then that you remembered you knew nothing of his. The fragile ache in his voice made your heart ache.

“Din… I’m so… sorry,” you whisper, pulling his hand around your waist… giving it a light squeeze.

He buries his face in your hair, “Can… can we talk?” he has a longing in his voice… you could never deny him… not with that tone.

“Please,” you whisper in the darkness, “I don’t think either of us was planning on sleeping tonight anyway,” you try to let out a laugh to put him at ease but it comes out as more of a whimper.

“Doubt it,” his voice was the most bewitching sound you had ever hear… you cherished it every time he spoke… but something about hearing it so close to you… in the darkness that closed off every other sense… made you never want to hear another noise again.

“The CIS Separatist Alliance send droids to our town,” he’s telling you the story of his parents… your ears focusing on his every word, “I only remember pieces… droids blasting… people falling… crying out in pain…” he takes a sharp breath, “My father picked me up in his arms as he and my mother ran through the carnage…” his arms squeeze a bit tighter against you, “they took me to a storeroom… telling me it would be okay as they held me for the last time… my mother screamed that she loved me as they closed the doors… it was the last time I heard their voices… the droids killed them right after…”

You didn’t expect him to be anything but matter of fact… he was always so quiet. But you didn’t expect the small breaks in his thoughts as he told you the story. He had seen his parents’ death, inadvertently… the same way you had. He knew what it was to watch powerlessly… to have them risk their lives for your well-being.

“Din, I had no idea…” the pain evident in your voice as he kisses your hair.

“I’ve… never told anyone,” he breathes, “The only ones who knew were The Watch… they found me there and took me in.”

“You were a foundling…” it’s not a question as it exits your mouth… rather a revelation.

“Yes,” he whispers… moving his lips to the side of your face, tracing a gentle kiss on your cheek… trailing their dampness down your neck. Maker, his lips felt so perfect on your skin… warm and full of empathy.

You roll to your back, locked in his embrace as he lifts his head, giving you the space to shift beneath him. You reach a hand up probing for his face, shivering a bit when it meets his warm cheek in the darkness. You can feel the traces of facial hair as you trace your thumb along his seemingly nervous pout. You wish you could see him; in this moment you wish nothing else. But you must respect him. 

He softly kisses the end of your thumb, inching his way to your face until his forehead comes to rest against yours. His soft curls tickle your own as he mimics your position on his face… placing his large, rough hand against your cheek… tracing your own lips.

“I have to protect you,” his words contain an ache that wreaks havoc on your heart, “I can’t let anything happen to you, I can’t lose anyone else… not after I just lost the…” he stops his words, swallowing the air between you.

“Din… what are you keeping from me?” your empathetic bravery fighting its way to the surface as you look up into the dark, feeling him above you as his fingers tremble against your face, “I know… there’s something… with Cara and again with Peli…” you wonder if you’re prying to far into his personal history, “…you don’t have to tell me… I just…” you slide your hand down, finding his chest, flattening your palm against it, “I can feel it in you Din… I can feel the sadness… the…” you pause, closing your eyes, searching for the word to describe what you feel emanating to your fingertips, “…sacrifice…”

He places his hand over yours, pressing it to his chest a bit harder, “How do you… feel it?”

A tinge of worry plagues his voice as he shifts… placing the crook in the bridge of his nose against the tip of yours… you had never noticed this feature before… but it fit perfectly… welding you together like the flawless seams in his beskar. The small action distracting you from the fact he was avoiding your question.

“I…,” you struggle to find a place to begin, wanting to linger in the perfection of his face against yours, “I can’t explain it…,” you finally speak, “I thought I had lost it… that I would never feel the magnetic pull around me again, but then I met you and it encompasses my being more than it ever did when I was a kid,” you slide your hand up to his neck, his hand never leaving its place on top of yours, “I feel it everywhere when we’re together… something invisible… surrounding me… surrounding you… I can feel the vibrations of every feeling you try to keep buried… I just can’t always discern what exactly those feelings are… but Din,” you wrap your fingers softly on the side of his neck, pulling him in closer to your lips, “My virtuous… sacred Din… you, are consumed by the sacrifices you’ve made.”

You can feel the warmth of his shaking breath on your lips, millimeters away from you… feeling so close but achingly far away. The two of you linger there, the temptation just a small movement away, as he contemplates your words.

“I want to tell you…,” his breeze of a whisper sending chills that pierce more than skin deep, sparks entering your bloodstream, “…I just…,” pain and longing swallow his words.

“Din,” you raise up closer… trying to close the small bit of space between you, “I understand… tell me when you’re ready.”

His warm hands tremble as he moves them to the back of your neck, “We’re going to figure this out, I promise.”

His words harden a bit with determination as he finally makes the air between you disappear, using his hand as leverage as he presses you into his lips. The gentility in his kiss radiates through your body… his mouth playing against yours like the fluttering of butterfly wings. Kissing him this way… it was… sacred. It was something that was never meant to exist, but something had pulled the two of you together to create it… like the universe depended on this union… that if your lips never touched his in the soft intimacy surrounding you, then darkness would consume the galaxy. 

The way his body stuttered every time you touched him was a familiar reminder of just how few people had… if ever… felt his skin. He was soft, broken, sacrifice seeping from his every pore as he kept kissing you. 

His grip on you was so strong, but unsteady as you used your fingertips to try and blindly mask out the features of his face… such a stark contrast to his usual armored, steady, still demeanor. 

He finally breaks away from you, burying his face in the side of your head, “We’ve got to get ready… you’ll need more than that little blaster I gave you on Tatooine.”

You hear a hint of dread in his voice as the words come out, but somehow, he still manages to smile against your cheek.

You are frozen, only able to give him a small nod in understanding as he pulls completely away from you to rise… your body aching at the emptiness of not feeling him pressed against you. 

\--------

He slipped his helmet on in the darkness, finding his way back to the switch on the wall, giving it a small press as light filled the room. The visor helped him adjust quickly as he watched the girl struggle to make her eyes focus in the sudden, dim brightness.

He moved over to her, his clothes feeling light compared to the usual heavy armor he bared. She was beautiful like this… disheveled and blushing from the fragile intimacy they had just shared. He could feel his own lips still swollen from it. 

He was torn. He knew bits and pieces of the force… he wanted to tell her about Grogu, and how there were people that could help her figure out what the magnetic pull she spoke of was… but he was afraid to feel the pain letting her go to her destiny would bring him. He wanted to keep her… he needed her gentility to grace his every second… even though her presence seemed to make time standstill.

He sometimes wondered if he was feeling it too, the so-called invisible presence that surrounded all things. When her fingers touched him, they surrounded his skin with the ghosts of a vibration he couldn’t explain. She was the only person who had ever known his skin… the first woman to ever feel his lips. He had flirted with temptation before… in his days as a merc for hire… but out of a shallow and curious need to get his frustrations out. Never removing his helmet for intimacy… just cold necessity to relieve himself of his own hidden tension.

She was different. He had always kept his emotions secret, if he even knew he was feeling at all. The kid had started to break down that wall already, but the moment he saw her… he knew he was doomed to crumble completely. She chipped away the armor he hid behind with her fragility… her haunted eyes mirroring his own, never knowing the true depths of her pain until the day before.

Something in his chest told him they were both where they were meant to be, and for once in his life, he refused to fight it. 

He would tell her everything… just not yet. He had to protect the kid, he knew she wouldn’t hurt him or abuse his trust in her… but he lived in a constant fear that someone would take advantage of anyone he told. He was doing it for her safety too, he couldn’t endanger her further by forcing her to keep Grogu’s existence a secret.

He helped her stand, her bare feet brought a smile to his eyes, he wished he had known her when they were kids… he wanted to witness the carefree, feral attitude Cara had described.

Cara… the ship would drop from hyperspace soon.

They had to make a plan… be ready for anything. He had to keep her safe, but he knew she wouldn’t be happy if he asked her to stay on the ship.

And maker, all he wanted was her happiness.

It lit her eyes in a different way, he had only seen it in glimpses… he wished he could do something to help it grow until all the pain of her past disappeared from her mysterious eyes.

“We’re nearly there aren’t we?” her voice is steady… she was so strong… the bravest girl in the galaxy… he thought to himself.

“Yes,” he forces himself to the situation at hand, “we don’t know what we’re going into.”

She nods, standing in front of him.

“If Cara and Greef are smart, they’ll be regrouping below the city… in the sewers,” he speaks informatively, remembering the location of the covert. He had taken them there when they escaped Moff Gideon.

“How… how do we get there?” she raises an eyebrow at him, listening intently to his words.

“If we can get to the lava flats, there’s a tunnel where the underground river flows… I can fly us through there…,” he spoke as he stood completely still watching her face as she took in his words. 

“Fly?” she raised an eyebrow at him, giving him the first smirk, he’d seen in days.

“Yes, there’s a boat, but we need something faster,” he points to the jet pack resting gently against the wall. She put her hands over her ears and let out a loud sigh at the prospect of being held tight to him.

“I don’t know…” she started to speak, but he moved quickly to her, resting a reassuring arm on her shoulder.

“I won’t let anything happen to you,” his words are sincere. He meant them, he needed to keep her safe and there was nowhere safer for her than in his arms… even with the rising phoenix strapped to his back. 

She felt this, placing her hand on his, “I trust you.”

Trust…

The word from her lips cut through him. He trusted her too. He just wasn’t fully ready to speak it out loud… he had tried to trust so many people… but the galaxy was a tough place, and everyone was always looking out for their own self-interest… Karga had switched sides and he wanted to trust him after everything, but how easy would it be for him to change his allegiance again? He did trust Cara he supposed. Everyone else was only helping him to help themselves. 

“We’re almost there,” his helmet alerting him to their current location, “time to get ready.” 

She nods to him, taking a gulp of air as she moves to her cabinet in the hull, pulling out a fresh pair of clothes then making her way to the refresher. 

He did find his own fresh clothing and began changing, the wound on his thigh stung as he removed the fabric, the bacta spray had almost healed it but it was still a bit raw. He pulled on his trousers carefully as he passed his thigh. He pulled his shirt over his head, flinching when he noticed the bruises covering his ribs that he was trying so hard to hide from the girl. Black and blue fist marks covering his torso. He shook them from his mind as he changed, forcing himself to believe he was still capable of taking on an army despite his slightly weakened state.

He placed his armor back on, strap by strap, and plate by plate… finally finishing as the girl exited the refresher. Her hair was tied neatly in two braids, forming a crown on the top of her head… it was always so unkempt that it came as a shock, two loose strands framing her face… the white piece adding a halo in the braid. 

She looked ready for whatever battle lay ahead, dressed in almost all black, her trousers tucked neatly in her boots, her clothes clinging tightly to her body… he had to fight himself not to stare at the way it highlighted her curves, causing a slight fire in his chest. He found his eyes lingering too long on the empty holsters wrapped tightly around her thighs… he longed for his hands to be gripping them instead. They had spent the better part of two days breaking in front of each other, but now… she looked like a warrior, she adjusted her brown leather jacket slightly, looking up at him with a soft laugh that broke the desire he was trying to stoke, “How do I look?”

“Like a goddess…” his low voice caused her cheek to blush and he wished she could see his smile under the helmet.

“So, you said something about a blaster replacement?” she smiled that smile that shone brighter than any star in the galaxy and he wanted nothing more in that moment than to run away with her… but they couldn’t… not right now.

He moved to the wall beside her, pressing a few keys on his vambrace allowing the wall to open, revealing his stockpile of weaponry. 

He watched as her jaw slipped down, shocked at the random bits in front of her. He had assumed she knew he had to keep a small arsenal on hand, a necessity of his profession.

Her hands wandered, gently touching each item. 

“What’s this?” he followed her hands to the dark saber and a sharp pain rang through his stomach.

“It’s… broken,” he grabbed its location and shoved it in another compartment, “you can use anything else in there, anything you’re comfortable with.”

He could see the disbelief in her eyes, her curiosity searching his deflection… but she let him do it nonetheless. 

She turned her head focusing on the items before her, “You know… on Alderaan there wasn’t much use for fighting… we were a peaceful people,” her eyes glitter at the recollection, “Mine and Cara’s families were different, they were part of the rebellion… they wanted us to learn to defend ourselves and others who couldn’t,” she grabs two matching blasters from the wall tossing them in her hands as she measured their weight, “I learned how to use a blaster, how to aim… how to make sure it felt safe in my palms,” she seems satisfied and places one in each holster… he found himself staring at her in awe… she was always surprising him, but the way she seemed now… so at ease… expertly picking the perfect weapons for her… she was where she should be, “my favorite thing though,” she flashed him a toothy grin, “was when we had to make our own… more primitive weapons.” 

Her eyes search for his in the visor, and he knew what she was insinuating. She was looking for his permission to explore the lone weapon that stood out among the rest with its…. primitiveness… as she had put it. 

He moved close to her, reaching his hand into the compartment… pulling out the beskar spear he had been given back on Corvus by Ahsoka Tano. He angled it slightly, placing it in her small hands. The wrapped around it perfectly, its narrow width was almost too small for his large hands… but hers seemed meant to hold it.

She took a few steps back, positioning it parallel to the hull below them… holding it in one hand as she measured its balance.

“This…,” she looked up at him, “This looks just like you,” she gave him a wink, “it’s beautiful.”

“It’s… pure beskar,” his modulated voice cracked slightly as he blushed beneath the helmet. She focused intently on his words as she flipped it completely in her one hand…. Never moving her wrists… using only a twirl of her fingers to rotate it.

“Spears were always my favorite,” she smiles… nostalgia dripping from her eyes as they became damp with tears, “I was always so small… they gave me the reach I needed… I haven’t held one since…” her voice trails off as he listens to the pain it held… he knew her words even though she couldn’t speak them…. She hadn’t held a spear since she was captured… 

She shifted it between her dexterous hands a few more times, before returning to her position in front of the small arsenal, “Thank you for letting me hold it,” she starts placing it back in the cabinet when his hand flies out to stop her.

“Stop,” he whispers, gripping her hand around the shaft of the spear… he breaths hard as her cheeks flush with his touch, “It’s… yours…”

She turns to look up at him, he was inches away from her, helmet fixed on her face, “Din… I can’t accept this…”

“Please,” he presses closer to her, feeling her breath fogging up his cuirass, “I want you to have it.”

“But it’s beskar… it belongs with your people,” she gasps, averting her eyes downward.

He feels her nerves as she tries to hold steady… both of them still holding the spear, he finally finds the words he’s been aching to say to her, “It is with my people… as long as you never leave my side.”

She falls silent, a nod being the only confirmation of his words.

But it was enough… enough to let him know that his feelings were reciprocated… that she was as invested in their unlikely union as he was… he didn’t know what the future held, but he was certain he would spend an eternity doing whatever it took to keep her safe.

\--------

You slid Din’s gift onto your back… it held perfectly against you… it was beautiful… so beautiful you couldn’t find the words to express your gratitude.

He was arming himself to the brim now, just as the ship slipped out of hyperspace… you made your way up to the cockpit… your muscles moving with more memory than actual force.

You slung the spear to your side as you sat in the chair… then you saw it… a star destroyer looming in the distance… your heart began to pound as you maneuvered the controls quickly, moving the ship as quickly as you could to go unnoticed.

Din approached behind you, resting his now gloved hand on your shoulder, “Land on the far side of the lava flats… their focus is the town… they shouldn’t be patrolling that far out.”

You nod as you force the ship almost too quickly through the atmosphere. It jerks the two of you around with a clang of metallic objects as his hand grips you tighter. 

You make it through, spotting the lava flats ahead as you aimed the ship in their direction. A few seconds and you would be there. 

You could feel the familiar light in your chest… something telling you that your friends were safe… that Din had been right about their movements through the sewers. 

You pull the controls back to land the ship between two ridges, where it would hopefully go unnoticed.

As it clunks to a halt you power it down, Din helped you to your feet… this was it… your chest felt heavier at the thought of having to face another imp…

But the light inside you helped to keep the fear buried. 

The two of you climbed down the ladder, making your way to the ramp. He took your hand in his… stroking his thumb across your knuckles.

“You… ready?” his voice cracked when he spoke, the modulator distorting his exact feelings.

You shook your head, “I need something first,” you mumbled quietly.

He tilted his helmet at you, his hand lingering over the lever to the ramp.

“K… kiss me… please,” you slam your eyes shut for his comfort and in a second, he wraps his arms around you instantly pulling you hard to him… the beskar biting into your skin. One hand leaves you to pull his helmet up as his lips meet yours once again.

Desperate… passionate… sacred… 

His tongue drags along your bottom lip and you let him in… feeling it move against your own as you raise your hands to his neck, realizing he’s still holding his helmet to the top of his head. 

It’s not a long kiss… but the sentiment behind it is everything… you were kissing like it could be the last time ever… unsure of what was awaiting you just beyond the volcanic ridges surrounding the ship. 

You pull away at the same time both gasping… his breath changes back to its familiar modulated tone. 

“Ready…,” you whisper as you open your eyes again, pulling away from his arms as he opens the ramp.

The two of you walk down slowly, he uses his visor to check your surroundings before turning to face you, “Hold on tight little wolf-cat…” 

His words make you smile as you wrap your arms around him… you feel him press something on his vambrace and the jet pack fire up.

“Legs too,” his voice has a hint of desire behind it as you hesitate… he slides his hands down your waist… tracing your figure… moving along your holstered hips before finally gripping your thighs and pulling you up against him with a salacious force, forcing you to cross your legs around his waist.

You let out a soft whimper… feeling the beskar so close.

“There you go my beautiful, brave girl…” he whispers against the sound of the rising phoenix. Then he tilts his helmet towards the sky as the two of you rise up off the ground… the wind blowing through your hair as he held you tight against him.

Your added weight seemed like nothing as flew with such agility… you could only see a slight reflection of your surroundings in his helmet…

It went dark and you could feel the heat of the lava river beneath you… you had reached the tunnel he spoke of… orange and red reflected from the beskar and back into your eyes as you gripped him tighter.

He began to slow and move to a vertical position… planting his feet on the ground beneath you. 

“Here we go,” his voice was low as he helped you slide down his body, “You ready?”

His familiar words from the hull rang in your ears as you adjusted to feeling of being back on your feet, “More than I’ve ever been.”


	14. The Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Din team up with Cara to face the remnants of the Empire, but when faced with an ultimatum… unfortunate decisions have to be made.
> 
> WARNINGS: Fighting and action scenes, some hints at abuse and name-calling.
> 
> Notes: I am sobbing after writing this... I really love all of your feedback! Thank you everyone for supporting my writing, it means so much to me.

The two of you trekked cautiously through the tunnels, the small blue light from Din’s visor was the only thing lighting your path.

You were about to turn a corner when stops you, “Wait… listen…” his voice is quiet even through its regular distortion.

You freeze in your tracks… listening when you hear the sound of muffled voices… you try to tune in on what they’re saying… your ears focus on one voice.

“CARA!” You yell pushing past the Mandalorian beside you and into an opening where you see dozens of people whispering as they circle your friend in the center.

Her gaze jerks up to meet yours as several of her, now recognizable, New Republic compatriots draw their blasters on you.

You raise your palms out in surrender to them. As Cara finally seems to register who you are.

“Wolfie!” she gasps in shock motioning for her friends to lower their blasters, “Where’s Mando?” she seems angry… like if she sees him she’s going to tear him apart.

He turns the corner… hesitant to reveal himself at her tone. She marches closer to the two of you, standing like stone statues, “I told you not to come!” she pushes her index finger right into the center of his chest plate, “You had a mandate to keep her safe!” she motions to you.

“Cara…” you try to let your voice sound soothing as you move to her, holding a hand out to touch her shoulder… Worried if you should or not, “It was me… don’t blame him… I couldn’t live with myself if we ran away when you were in danger, I owe you!”

She spins on her heels to face you, her eyes filled with that intense Dune rage you hadn’t seen since you were kids.

You never were good at listening to orders.

“Yes! You owe me your maker-forsaken life! So, pay me back by staying safe and getting the hell out of here!” she says coldly… but seems to quickly realize how bad her words sounded when she sees the pained look on your face, even in the low light of the tunnel.

She suddenly softens and pulls you in for a hug, Din still standing like the beskar statue he always was.

The clearing of a throat interjects the moment, “Marshal… I’m sorry to interrupt… but we don’t have time for this… if they catch us in the tunnels we don’t have a chance… we have to go back to the surface… now.”

She pulls back remembering just how much danger they’re in, “Battle doesn’t wait for anyone…” her voice is softer as she turns to Din, “If I wasn’t so pissed at you, I’d be really glad to have you in this fight.”

His only response is a tilt of his helmet as Cara turns to lead her soldiers through the opposite end of the tunnels from where you had just entered.

You go to take a step when you feel Din’s hand grip your elbow and pull you back a bit… forcing a small distance between the two of you and the others as they moved out.

“Stay by my side… I promise I won’t let anything happen to you… but don’t do anything… reckless,” his voice is barely discernible among the sounds of the sewer but you hang on to every word as the visor searches your face for any sign of compliance.

You give him a single nod, allowing your eyes to pierce through his visor.

He lessens his grip but allows his hand to linger against you as the two of you follow the crowd… uncertainty panging in your chest the nearer you get to the exit.

You reach a crossroads in the underground system and Cara starts motioning for people to split off… they were going to attack from multiple locations…

She motions for you and Din to follow her and you obey… Din pauses when you pass a small room.

You turn to him as he seems lost in whatever he’s looking at, “Din…? Is everything okay?”

Your words seem to bring him back to you as he turns his helmet, “Those were the forges… I’ve never seen them go dark…” his voice cracks as he continues walking, pushing you with him.

You decide it’s better to stay quiet when you look up and see the giant mythosaur skull plated on the wall above the doorway… he must know this place more than he told you… he… lived here…

You tried to wonder what had happened but Cara brings you both to a halt.

“We’re attacking from the bazaar?” Din questions quietly towards their fearless leader.

She nods, “There’s a pack of imps just outside, patrolling… we should be able to ambush them… the other teams are attacking from the cantina and the entrance to the city.”

“Where’s Greef?” Din asked calmly.

“He took a ship to get more help, we’re expecting him back any time…” Din sighed at her words.

“I count maybe… fifteen bucketheads,” Cara said quietly as she pulled back the corner of the fabric that his the doorway of the building and lead to the streets outside, “Ready?”

There were probably only eight of you in the room and you all seemed to nod in unison. Raising your blasters… Din grazed his hand on your lower back as you all began to race from the small exit… blaster fire beginning before the two of you had even reached the door and walk out to the chaos that awaited you…

——–

The streets surrounding them had become a blur of hellfire and falling rubble… the more they fought… the more stormtroopers were sent in…

The girl was crouched behind him like he told her to, his beskar taking the brunt of the force from the troopers’ blasters. She fired from beneath his cape… rarely missing and he couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride in her instinctive aim.

“Mando! We have to move!” Cara’s voice came from his right. She was right… they were backing them into a corner and if they stayed any longer, they would be forced to retreat. Not even the sewers would be safe.

He gave her a nod, reaching behind him and pulling the girl to her feet, “Stay with me.”

“Always,” she gave a slight grin as she raised her blaster to shoot at the trooper behind him.

Perfect hit.

He grabbed an explosive from his belt, pressing the button he threw it towards a crowd of imps to their left, giving them a window to make it a bit farther down the alleyway.

She followed him closely, Cara flanking them to cover the other side.

A trooper turned the corner as they passed an opening and he threw his elbow into its chest… stunning it while she took the fatal shot.

They were a unit… she moved in unison with him… he had never felt so in sync with someone.

The three of them were the only ones left in this section of the city, moving… the seemingly never-ending feed of stormtroopers cutting them off at every turn.

He kicked another one that got too close… throwing his fist at its head before pulling the trigger as she shot at the one approaching from the other side. She went in for the double-tap, but her blaster jammed.

He turned and pulled the trigger quickly as she retreated behind the safety of his armor, slamming the butt of it against her palm while Din and Cara continued shooting at any white and black figure that entered the vicinity.

“This one’s spent,” she let out with a frustrated grunt, tossing it to the side and pulling the other one from her thigh… pulling her arm steady as she aimed and shot one they had almost missed.

They pushed through the streets, trying desperately to find any other remnants of their New Republic helpers.

Din could feel the panic in him rising as the distance between each of them grew as more and more imps flooded the street. A group of them cut him off as he tried to get closer to them.

He grabbed one by the wrist, breaking it as he threw his foot into another one, the force behind it pushing it to the ground. He shot at another as he tried to keep his eyes on her. She was being led farther and farther away by the combat.

He saw a trooper approach, red paint lining his armor, and made his way toward it, raising his blaster just as it aimed the flamethrower between them. Forcing him back.

It held the flames steady as he tried to find a way through… the other side with the girl.

He finally gripped his blaster and shot at it multiple times… finally dropping it as he searched through the flames… she was gone.

He ran through them, careful not to burn himself as he yelled for her.

“Din!” he could hear her, but she was still out of sight. The chaos of blasters and flames obstructing his view.

He aimed his blaster again shooting the three imps trying to ambush him as he searched. Just then a flood of them approached and he felt a hand grab him by the neck of his cape and pull him into a building. He turned to hit whoever’s hand was behind the sudden grabbing, but he was met by Cara’s determined eyes.

“I have to get to her!” he yelled trying to turn around, but she grabbed him again.

“There’s too many of them! If you go out there now, you’re going to get all of us killed!” she commanded, and he knew she was right. Somehow, he knew the girl was still fighting. She closed the door behind them, as he looked through the narrow opening, seeing dozens of stormtroopers begin to surround where they hid.

——–

“Din!… Din!” you screamed his name but you lost sight of him, dust and ash filling your eyes and making your vision blurry as you continued to blast the troopers around you. They had pinned you in a small cut out, you weren’t sure how you had ended up so far away from the last place you had seen him.

They were surrounding you and your blaster was no longer useful in the closeness of their proximity. Your fingers reached around to your back, grasping the spear Din had given you. You swung it around you with a swift motion… the action-forcing a bit of distance between you as you lunged it into one of their necks… just below the helmet.

You pulled it out with vigor and spun it around in your fingers… your arm holding steady as you hit another one, knocking it to your feet as you thrust it into its back.

Where were they…?

You kicked the spear up, pinning another one into the wall. More filing in as you continued to fight.

Where was Din?

——–

He and Cara watched through the thin window as the stormtroopers stopped moving, both of them gripping their blasters.

“What are they waiting for?” Cara said both in agitation and disbelief.

He didn’t respond, only watched as he heard her voice again… calling for him as the sound of blasters became quiet.

She was alive… but he couldn’t tell how far away she was. Her voice was a soft echo and he was only able to pick it up because of the added noise detection of his helmet.

Just then a man in black approached… walking his way through a gap in the troopers, before stopping at their center. He couldn’t help but see the similarities of the situation he had faced before, trapped and trying to protect the kid from Moff Gideon.

“The fabled Mandalorian,” the man spoke, “We came for the girl… but you… you’re worth just as much.”

He could feel his blood begin to rise at the thought of them wanting her.

“Who the hell are you?” Cara yelled from beside him.

“How absolutely rude of me,” his accent was coy, entitled, “You see I’m Admiral Tej Kain, and well you seem to have found that slippery little bitch that evaded us and I want her back.”

There was no hiding it… Din’s entire body became hot with rage. This… this was the man who hurt her, this was the man he had spent so many of the last few days and nights fantasizing about killing… he had imagined every possible way to tear him limb from limb… every way he could inflict pain and take his time doing it.

Cara seemed to notice the way his body tensed up and she gave him a nudge on the shoulder with her elbow, asking him to speak.

“Her blood wasn’t strong enough. Why do you want her back?” his voice was hard… Cara eyed him with confusion… he had only just remembered that the girl hadn’t told anyone but him.

“Well you see…” the man paused in a sinister way, “she was good for other things, and well the entire fleet desperately misses her.”

Did he just say the entire fleet? He knew it was an exaggeration but the thought made his fists tighten. He stared intently at the man through the window. The black of his ensemble contrasting heavily with the volcanic earth around him.

“You’re never going to touch her again!” Din yelled… his voice full of pure malice and hatred, a tone that shocked Cara as she shifted her glances back and forth between the wall of troopers outside and Dins’ unmoving helmet.

“Oh I will Mandalorian… in fact, we have her pinned not far from here,” the man’s voice was that of a snake trying to slip its way into Din’s psyche. “Unless however, you are willing to trade places?”

“You’re a liar!” Cara spit through the window.

Din could feel an ache start to rise in his stomach, as Kain leaned to a trooper dressed in all black next to him. The trooper spoke something intelligible into the coms of his armor and then he heard it.

A pained scream broke through the silence, a scream so full of agony… a scream that echoed in the recesses of his mind… a scream he had hoped she would never have to make again.

The ache in his stomach grew and he placed his hand against the wall to brace himself.

“Do I need to offer more proof Mandalorian?” the man spoke with the upper hand he had gained, the cape of his uniform flowing against the breeze, “Because I assure you, it will cause me no loss of sleep.”

Din’s breathing grew ragged as he gripped the wall, “I have to let them take me, Cara…” his voice was a whisper.

“No!” Cara’s voice was gruff, “Karga is going to come and we can get out of this!” she spoke the words firmly, but Din could hear the uncertainty in her voice.

“They have her and I can’t let her go back,” his voice was cracking with pain as he felt tears pool in his eyes behind the helmet, “I promised her I wouldn’t let it happen.”

Cara’s own tears came as she shook her head at him, “Mando… we don’t know if we can trust them, how can we be sure they won’t take both of you?”

He shook his head, “We can’t… but it’s my mandate remember?” he tried to joke through his internal pain… Cara slightly smirked as he threw her own words back at her… only able to give him a small nod knowing it was the only chance to save her friend.

“Decide Mandalorian, as the girl knows, I’m everything but a patient man,” Kain’s voice forced them both to return their focus outside the window.

Din’s hands were shaking as he tried to formulate a plan. Someway to guarantee the girl’s safety if he did this, he looked to Cara and an idea came to mind.

“Okay!” he let out gruffly, trying to hide the sorrow in his voice, “Take me and let the girl go… but I want the Marshal to guarantee her safety… you can’t have me until she tells me she’s safe.”

The man stood, seeming to mull over the reverse terms of his surrender.

“Very well, we will let the Marshal pass, but any tricks and the girl is mine,” Kain finally conceded.

Din turned to face Cara, pulling the cape from his shoulders and handing it to her… she looked up at him in confusion, tears still threatening her eyes.

He placed his hands on the sides of his helmet, his thumbs finding their way beneath it.

Cara’s eyes went wide, “Mando… what are you doing?”

“I need you to take this to her,” his voice was determined… broken as he went to lift his helmet, but Cara’s hand reached out to stop him.

“What about your creed?” she half shouted in disbelief.

“I broke the creed for the kid,” his voice choked on the words, “They’ll just take it as soon as I’m on their ship… take it to her…”

Cara swallowed her breath as he removed the helmet, handing it to her. His face was bloody and scraped from the impact of banging around in it during the fight… Cara looked up into his eyes as she took it from his hands.

“Wrap it in the cape, so she doesn’t see…” his voice was raspy as he forced the tears to stay in, “When you get to her, call out as loud as you can… when I hear you, I will give myself up… but don’t let her know what I’ve done until they’ve got me on the ship…”

“That’s a tall order Mando, she’s not gonna let you go without a fight,” Cara went over his words in her mind.

“That’s exactly why you can’t tell her until you see their boarding party take off… find a way,” he rests a hand on her shoulder as she bundles the beskar up in the torn cape, he considers pulling her in for a hug but it doesn’t feel appropriate… they had never held that form of relationship.

“Alright,” Cara coughed, “I’m on my way out!” She gave Din a nod as she made her way to the door, his secret helmet slung over her shoulder.

She opened the door and he aimed his blaster through the window to cover her… just in case.

Goodbyes had never been their thing, only giving each other a dread-filled nod as she made her way outside.

——–

Two imps in black armor held you against a wall, as another stood in front of you holding the electric baton that had plagued your nightmares… the threat of it was enough to force the fight out of you.

“He wants proof,” a voice came through the trooper with the baton’s coms.

“Roger,” he said with the click of a button before jamming the hard, electric device into your stomach.

You screamed in agony… a scream that felt like razor blades in your throat as the electrical current ripped through your entire nervous system. He held it there as your scream continued, echoing through the streets surrounding you.

He pulled it back and you felt your body go limp in the other two troopers’ grasp, you could feel your heart in your throat as your body twitched from the aftershock of the pain.

Everything slipped into blackness as you went dark from the trauma… until you felt your body fall the ashen ground beneath you.

“Do it!” a familiar voice yelled loudly as you fought to regain your senses.

That was Cara’s voice… Cara is here… Din… Where’s Din?

You blinked your eyes trying to force yourself back into full consciousness.

The feeling of hands touching you was enough to shift you back to reality, you pushed against them, your body moving back into survival mode.

“Wolfie… wolfie… stop… it’s me,” Cara’s voice was soothing as she tried again to brace you, crouching to the ground next to you, “It’s me… they’re… gone,” her voice was full of sadness and it coerced you back to the present.

“Where’s Din?” You said quickly, looking over at her.

She looked down to your hands, “Wolfie… I…”

“Cara… Where… is… he?” you demanded of her.

She kept silent as you scanned the streets, desolation, and destruction surrounding you.

You saw the smaller imperial boarding ship start to rise, not far from you beyond a few buildings.

“Cara,” you felt tears in your throat, “Please,” you begged her as you saw the familiar fabric of his cape slung across her shoulders, “Wh… what is that?” You pointed, your fingers beginning to shake.

She pulled it to the front of her, letting Din’s helmet fall to the ground… You felt sick as your body started to convulse… “No…n—no… What in Maker’s name is that?!”

Her eyes began to well up as she tried to hand it to you, “Tej Kain… he… he gave an ultimatum,” her voice broke as you placed your sweating hands on either side of his helmet, your palms conforming to the contours that usually shielded his cheeks.

Your body fell forward as the tears came, pressing your forehead to his helmet’s…

“He turned himself over to them… in exchange for your safety,” her words were an echo… overshadowed by your own devastation.

Din… was… gone…

Your surroundings moved in slow motion… time was frozen as you wept into his helmet… a heat flowing through your body as you pulled yourself to your feet…

You started running… following the ship’s flight pattern as it flew low on the horizon… determined to try to catch it before it got too high… Flames began to surround you but you didn’t take any notice… tears, and agony ripping through you as you tried desperately to make your way to him… you had to save him…

Just as you made it outside of the town, certain you could catch it… it speed jumped into the atmosphere…

You let out another scream, feeling the world around you vibrate as you reached for the imperial craft… It seemed to freeze in the sky, unable to break through… your screams causing everything on the planet to seem silent.

You could feel the flames around you rising… growing… they seemed to be flowing from your hands as power… rage… desperation… pain… boiled in your chest.

You were determined to pull him back to you, even if you had to burn doing it, on your knees… surrounded by nothing but grey landscape. Everything around you was frozen in time as you forced your entire being to will him back to you.

You had all your focus on the craft when something sank into your stomach, causing you to collapse on your back and release whatever force you had been manipulating out of your own desperation to save the man you couldn’t live without… curling into a fetal position, clutching your stomach as tears rubbed your cheeks raw you heard it…

“It’s alright… It’s alright… You’re safe… I’ll see you again… I promise…”

——–

“Do it!” Cara’s voice came from somewhere in the distance.

Din sat his blasters on the ground inside the small building and ran his hands through his hair, wiping the slight tears from his cheeks.

He knew it was time to go… Cara had made it to the girl… the girl he would do anything to protect. He took a deep breath as he reminded himself of her… picturing her face in his mind as he pushed open the door, letting out a sigh of relief, she would be safe… no matter what happened to him and that was the most important thing to him.

He held his hands above his head as a group of stormtroopers approached him, holding their blasters to him. One came behind him and pushed the electric baton to the center of his spine that his beskar didn’t cover… forcing him to his knees as his body retched in unbelievable agony… he couldn’t tell if it was the physical pain or the pain of knowing that this is how the beautiful girl had gotten some of her scars…

He forced out his breath as they pulled his hands behind him… cuffing him.

Tej Kain approached as they pulled him to his feet.

“Well, well, well, so the might Mandalorian falls at last… over something as absurd as a ruined girl,” he seemed proud of himself as he moved inches away from Din’s face.

“I hope the bitch is worth it,” he starts to speak but Din slams his head into the man’s nose as hard as he can… wiping the smug look off of his ridiculous face. Din smiled to himself as he saw the amount of blood pouring from the man’s nose and mouth as he pulled away.

Kain motioned for them to take him to the ship, spitting blood onto the street.

It was worth it, Din smiled. He was going to hurt that sick fuck more than he ever hurt the girl.

The thought sent waves of pleasure through Din’s body as they forced him to the outskirts of town where their boarding craft lay waiting.

They threw him into the wall and a few stormtroopers surrounded him, holding him there with blasters ready.

The rest boarded and the ramp closed when Kain turned to him, “You’re going to pay a hefty price for that… rebel scum.”

He spit at Din’s feet.

“Not as big as the price you’re gonna pay, Rudolph…” Din was confident, still pleased as Kain tried to wipe the blood from his still bleeding face.

The ship began to move as they made their way to the atmosphere.

The girl was safe.

The girl was safe.

He repeated the notion to himself, his heart longing for her. He could feel her pain surrounding him.

The sheer despair he felt forced him to his knees, the troopers stiffening at his movement.

The ship began to freeze, as the lights inside flickered around them… Din couldn’t bring his head up to see what was happening… He was stuck there, fighting the pain in his stomach.

His insides twisting in a desperate ache, the air vibrating in his lungs.

She knew…

He wasn’t sure how he knew this… but he could feel it… she knew he’d sacrificed himself for her…

The painful echoes of a scream ripped their way through the hull of the boarding ship… her scream… tears forced their way from his eyes as he felt the harrowing tone send waves of her torment through him.

The metal of the ship began to creak as Kain shouted to find out what was going on…

It was her…

He knew what people with her suspected gifts could do… He saw Grogu stop things a thousand times bigger than him…

The troopers around him all began clutching their helmets as the screaming continued.

If she held like this the ship would crash.

He took a deep breath through his tears and tried to focus on her, willing her to feel him the way he could feel her in every drop of his blood as it coursed through his veins.

I’m here… he closed his eyes… I’m here…

Suddenly the screaming stopped, and the ship began to move again, pushing completely through the atmosphere… making its way to the star destroyer.

He could feel her there with him… hear her soft gasps coming from somewhere within his mind as if she was right next to him… he swore he could feel the wetness of her tears against his skin… and he knew if he could hear her in this moment, then there was a chance she could hear him too.

He wasn’t sure where the quiet words came from, but he knew he had to ease her pain… to let her know he was okay before she lost control and did something she couldn’t help.

“It’s alright,” he finally choked… breathless from the feeling of speaking out loud through his tears, “It’s alright,” he repeated himself, sure that no one else could hear him, “You’re safe…” he needed her to know, just like he did when she broke on his nameless ship, “I’ll see you again…” his next words felt familiar and true as they escaped his quivering lips… he knew he would see her again, everything inside him told him so, “I promise…”


	15. Empty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Separated by the Empire, Din finally finds himself understanding the girl’s past as she tries to find the strength in herself that he took with him.
> 
> Warnings: Graphic physical torture, heartache, and depression
> 
> Notes: I'm sorry guys...

He wasn’t sure how long he had been on Tej Kain’s ship… hours… days?

Time didn’t exist in the darkness of the room they kept him. 

He had been stripped of what remained of his beskar… left to shiver… cuffed and chained in the cold, dark room.

Every time he thought about just how dark it was, his mind wandered to her… the look her beautiful eyes gave him the day they met as she begged him not to put her in the dark.

He could understand why… he couldn’t have been there long... He tried to count how many times they had brought him food but his mind was cloudy, his other senses trying to take control and overcompensate for the blackness his eyes felt.

She was here for nine years…

His heart ached as he recanted her story. She was stronger to him than ever before, now that he was actually living a small fraction of her history. 

If she could do this for years… then he could too… as long as it meant she was safe. 

He pictured her face… in the pitch-black room, it was his light. The one thing he could always see… he could feel the ghosts of her touch across his skin… the warmth of her in his mind almost enough to keep the shivering at bay…

Just then the doors of his cell slid open, flooding the room with light as he struggled to adjust… unused to the feeling of being without his helmet, which held everything in a dimmer light.

Two of the black-clad stormtroopers walked in… followed by the monster, Tej Kain…

Din smiled to himself as he noticed the bruises on the man’s face from his headbutt… it was considerably faded but still obviously there. 

“Wondered when I’d have the pleasure of your presence…” Din spat at him, trying to hold his composure. Everything in him wanted to rip this man apart.

“I meant it when I said you were going to pay for that little stunt on Nevarro,” Kain’s voice was full of victory and satisfaction. 

Din wanted to stand up spit on the man, just like his brave, strong girl had… but before he could even consider it a small black orb flew into the room… hovering by the imp’s side. Din tried to hide how nervous he felt at the sudden intrusion of a droid in his cell. 

He hated droids…

“This is an IT-0, perhaps you’ve heard of it,” Kain smiled with one side of his mouth.

“I don’t make it my business to know about droids,” Din held his words hard… steady… he couldn’t show weakness.

“Oh well, then that’s too bad,” Kain shook his head… clicking his tongue as he spoke, “This would be a lot more fun if you knew how afraid you should be.”

“Guess we’ll both be surprised then,” Din let out a soft laugh, trying to conceal any aversion he had in his body.

“Usually we send someone else to do this, but I couldn’t resist being here to witness the fall of the mighty Mandalorian,” Kain turned to the trooper beside him, “Begin…” 

Din shifted against his restraints as they forced him into the chair at the center of the room. It was black and sterile… and he had spent his time in captivity on the floor… avoiding it.

He was strong but he was so exhausted his fight was fruitless. They pulled a strap across his chest, tightening it until he could feel its pressure on his chest. Then another across his thighs… and another below his knees. His hands were still held in the cuffs, allowing for very little movement of his lower arms.

He kept trying to pull up against the chair, but it was no use. 

The droid hovered over him… revealing a small syringe at its side. It came millimeters from touching his face as it plunged the needle into the side of his neck. Heat began to flow through him at the sight. He willed his body to reject the fluid as he felt it move through his veins… faster and faster as his heart rate increased. 

The droid hovered above him… scanning his body with a wide red beam… and then he felt it…

Fear… 

A fear he had never felt before… he broke into a sweat… fighting his restraints with every fiber in his being… 

“Get that fucking machine away from me!” he yelled, his voice edging with desperation.

He heard a distorted laugh from somewhere else in the room… his eyes had been so focused on the droid that he hadn’t even noticed the way his surroundings had shifted… warped and demented.

No one responded to his pleas as he begged for someone… anyone… to take the droid away… The circular red light on its front began to glow in a sinister way as it approached him. 

He was convulsing in trepidation as a small armature sprang from its side… plunging into the sensitive skin of his throat… sending shockwaves to rip through his entire body. 

He had never felt a pain this intense… it made specks appear in his vision as it moved away… farther down his body, plunging once more against his lower stomach.

This was worse… this was so much fucking worse…

He found himself crying out for her… crying out for the girl as he tried to remember her face… a tear slipped down his cheek… every time he tried to picture her it became warped and distorted… he could hear her screams… quietly echoing through his ears as he felt nothing but the searing agony of electricity in his most sensitive areas.

“Had enough Mandalorian?” the deep distorted voice came from across the cell. 

He didn’t respond finally grasping his mind around an image of her he could try to hold. She was worth all of this. She was safe…

“You…” he forced the words from his lungs, “…wish…”

He tried to steady himself… focusing on her… but just as he thought he could get a grasp on the pain he was in… a sweltering wave of torment gripped the joints in his knees.

He gasped and choked… this hurt worse than the electricity the droid had inflicted on his body. This was a different kind of paint… whatever the droid was using on him was forcing his knees to want to bend the other direction.

The force behind the squeezing was unnatural. He screamed out again, his words unintelligible as he gargled on the pool of saliva rising from his throat… tears flowing in more succession as his entire body stiffened… only making the pain worse.

“I can see this is going to be harder than I thought,” a hand grabbed his shoulder… the fear began to set back in as he tried to pull against it, “… breaking a mighty warrior…” he clicks his tongue. The sound forcing Din to twitch away from it.

The hand let him go and he felt a small glimmer of relief as the droid’s grip loosened around his knee. He felt sick to his stomach… everything warped around him… the walls in the dark room coming in closer.

She was safe… she was safe… she was safe… she was safe… she was safe… 

His mind broke into a fit of incoherent thoughts as he tried to remind himself of the most important thing.

He saw something shift in the corner of his eye… the droid had moved to the side of his head… inches away… it’s shiny black paint looking more like some kind of slime or tar, giving it a menacing glow…

Then he felt it… the worst pain of all…

More electricity… this time internally… shooting to every point in his body… his limbs went rigid as he forgot how to breathe… 

The electricity made its way through his entire central nervous system… his spine felt as if it was being ripped from his body… he could feel the intensity rising, and with it suffering he could never have dreamed of.

The rise in electricity forced him to breathe… letting out screams that echoed all through the cell.

“Wo…wol…,” he tried to call to her, but his tongue was contorted into knots… trapped inside his mouth unable to form a complete word. He pleaded and begged to the universe around him. He needed her… he needed to feel her… he needed to remember…

His body was jerking involuntarily against the restraints as he forced himself to call out to her… with his mind… with his voice… his soul was begging for her. He had never felt such pain before.

She was safe… she was safe… she was safe… she was safe… she was safe…

He repeated to himself over and over as he continued howl… his body and his mind going into complete turmoil. 

She was safe… she was safe… she was safe… she was safe… she was safe…

Where was she?

He couldn’t even remember where he had left her.

Where was the girl? Where the fuck was he? Maker, please bring her to him.

No!

She was safe… she was safe… she was safe… she was safe… she was safe…

His screams grew louder even through the hoarseness of his throat. It felt like fire burning through him. But it wasn’t delicate like hers on Tatooine. He remembered dancing with her as he clenched his eyes closed… 

Please… please… please… please… please…

He could hear her… she was close… crying his name… asking where he was…

He tried to scream out to tell her, but the words were indiscernible. 

I’m right here… please… please…

He could feel her skin against his as she cried with him… the two of them feeling each other.

“I’m here Din… I’m here… I’m going to find you… I promise!” her voice ripped through his body, she was gasping to say the words as she wept with him.

He felt a calmness begin to surround him through the pain, he was dizzy… sick… weak… he allowed himself to melt into the sounds of her breath. 

And everything… including his pain… disappeared into blackness.

\--------

You sat against the rock where Din had first asked you for your decision… the decision that changed everything. You had chosen to go with him. It was the best decision you had ever made, but you couldn’t help but feel as if it was also the worst.

If you wouldn’t have gone with him, the empire wouldn’t have him.

They could have taken you back, not him.

He could be safe.

You stared into the volcanic landscape trying to feel something… anything. 

It had been chaos the last two days since the battle on Nevarro. Cara had found you surrounded by fire, dying an internal death that no one could ever understand… she fought her way through it and carried you back to town. You hadn’t spoken since. You hadn’t eaten… you weren’t even sure you were breathing. 

Just empty… a shell that couldn’t even be considered human.

You still didn’t understand it… it was his voice you heard… spreading through you… calming you… forcing your rage to melt away into the deepest sorrow. You had never felt yourself lose control… not like that, but the thought of someone being pulled from you… it was true devastation. 

You turned your head, finding your eyes fixated on his helmet. He had left traces of himself… so many reminders of him… 

His helmet, which hadn’t left your side since Cara had found you…

His spear, which stayed strapped to your back…

His cape, which you cried into every time you got a moment alone, using it for warmth as you slept…

You picked up the items and decided to head back to town, it would get dark soon and the darkness only meant another day without him… you needed to distract yourself.

When you got back to Cara’s office, Greef was there… He had arrived 2 hours after the battle, with only a few members of the New Republic to help. You wanted to be angry with him, but it wouldn’t have mattered, they had brought more firepower than necessary.

That was Kain’s way, he was brutal… cruel… a sadistic animal that deserved to meet the maker and face judgment for everything he’d done.

You had spent years enduring his tortures, doing what he said… analyzing his every move. If anyone could find Din, it was you… but you and Cara weren’t enough, and you couldn’t exactly fly an entire New Republic fleet out to board his ship.

You didn’t even know where Din was…

“Wolfie,” Cara’s voice always had a tinge of nervousness when she spoke to you now, like part of her was afraid of making anything worse, “We’re gonna find him.”

Every time you entered the room she said the same thing, she said it so often, even when she thought you were asleep.

She said it in a way that seemed like she was trying to reassure herself.

But you knew Tej Kain.

You gave a single nod with your head, then tilted it towards the door. This is how you spoke now, small gestures showing those around you what you were trying to communicate.

This one was how you had told Cara you were going back to the inn to sleep for the last few days.

“I’ll walk with you!” she said looking to Greef.

“Of course! I’ll wait here Marshal Dune,” his bellowing voice made your shoulders twinge, he always seemed so happy… even though everything in the town was shrouded in grief.

Cara made her way to your side as you exited the building, crossing your arms around Din’s helmet as you held it to your chest.

“Did you…” she always struggled to find small talk to bring up, now that you weren’t able to physically speak, “have a nice walk?” her smile was forced as she waited for your reaction.

You shrugged; it wasn’t really a walk… you just wanted to be somewhere that felt close to him.

A low scream echoed around you and you froze, jerking your face to Cara.

“What is it wolf-cat?” she asked, stopping with you at your sudden reaction.

Silence.

You shook your head and began to attempt another step, but it came again… this time louder and less distorted. You would recognize that voice anywhere.

It was Din…

How?

“Wo…wol…,” the voice came between gasps… letting out an even more horrific and pained scream. This time forcing you to fall to your knees as the world around you began move slowly.

“Din…” you whispered… fear breaking through your voice, “Din… Din… where are you?” you could feel tears making their way down your cheeks as you held your eyes shut trying to find the source of the sound.

Nothing but agonizing screams answered you. You dropped his helmet and clutched your stomach at the sound of his pain, Cara knelt beside you.

“Wolfie, what’s wrong?” her voice was concerned, she rarely spoke this delicately.

“C…can feel him…” you spoke your first words directly to her in days as you continued to cry hysterically. Your entire body was going rigid with his torment… they were hurting him… Tej Kain was torturing him… and you could feel every ounce of it.

You swore you could feel his skin… and you moved your hand forward… like you could wipe away his tears if only he was really there… His breaths were shallow, and you tried to focus every part of you into calming him… You had felt these pains before… you grew accustomed to them after years… but Din had never known physical torture like this… especially not the way that Kain issued it. 

“I’m here Din… I’m here…” you spoke into the air in front of you, falling to your side and curling up, choking on the tears as they ran down your face, “I’m going to find you…” you had to, “I promise!” 

You took a deep breath as the ground shook all around you… picturing the peace you had taught yourself to focus on during all your years in the dark room on Kain’s ship… you wanted Din to feel it… it could help him if he could… he could sleep if he just allowed himself to give in and let the pain become too much. He was so strong but it was the only way… they only ever stopped if you passed out..

Come on… calm… sleep… please Din… feel this…

You focused hard on the feeling, breathing hard in as relaxing of a rhythm as you could manage… and the sounds of screams finally began to fade… replaced by his shaky breathing… until the world fell silent around you…

Cara gripped you tightly pulling you to her.

“Cara, we…” you whimpered into her, “We have to find him.”

She nodded, trying to hide tears from her own eyes at the sound of your voice, “We will Wolfie, we will.”

She helped you to the inn, you were hardly able to stand as you walked the remainder of the short distance, wiping the tears from your eyes. 

You gripped his helmet against you as you lay in the bed, you had insisted on taking the same room the two of you had shared your first night in Nevarro. Cara pulled his cape over you, as you tried to force yourself to sleep.

It didn’t come easy though, every time you closed your eyes you heard his screams… you could almost see his face sharing the same dark air you had on that same ship.

You were going to do whatever it took to get him back, even if you had to burn down the whole of the Empire… 

He would be with you again.

\-------

He jerked awake as he felt a syringe plunge into his arm. 

It wasn’t the droid this time, it was a man in imperial doctor’s clothing.

“This is a bacta shot, to heal the damage the droid caused to your joints and nerves,” the man spoke matter-of-factly as he forced the fluid into him.

Din couldn’t speak, his throat felt like sandpaper from what felt like hours of screaming.

“I’m Joa Rerick, doctor in these empirical remnants,” his voice was deep. Din blinked trying to remember where he heard the name.

He took her blood… he was the doctor who worked side by side with Kain…

A rage grew inside him as he was finally able to put a face to the second name in her story. Another monster. He fought his restraints.

“Why are they healing me, just to kill me?” his words were venom as he tensed at the proximity of this evil man that plagued his goddess’s nightmares.

“Oh they’re never going to kill you,” the man shown a sharp toothy grin, “The bacta is so they can heal you, and prolong your punishment.”

He heard footsteps approach behind the doctor as he tried to hide the fear still trying to make its way through his skin.

“Finished, Rerick?” That was Kain’s voice. Din began to break out into a cool sweat, he was helpless… he had vowed to himself to rip these men to pieces for what they had done… but here they were… doing the same to him.

“Yes admiral, Bacta’s been administered,” he rose and turned to face the man in the doorway, “He should be ready to continue in a few short hours.”

“Good. Very good…” Kain’s voice was full of malice as he moved closer to Din, almost whispering in his ear as Din tried to pull away, “You’ve been a thorn in the Empire’s side long enough Mandalorian… So strong… So brave…” 

Kain clutch Din’s knee, the one the droid had previously mangled, giving it a hard, agonizing squeeze.

“Stop! Please!” Din’s instinct spoke before he could even consider the words coming from his mouth.

The monster let go, letting out a sinister chuckle.

“Now look at you… The mighty Mandalorian… begging me to stop,” Kain turned and they both exited the cell, leaving Din restrained to the cold chair in pitch-black darkness.

He talked to himself as the bacta began to make him drowsy, if he ever saw the girl again, he was going to tell her how much he admired her strength.

She was the strongest person he ever knew.

She wasn’t strong like a wolf-cat though… no… it didn’t seem right to him.

He thought about her face and the stories she had told him in confidence, the one about her parents.

It reminded him of his own. Rebels, protecting their children.

Rebels….

She wasn’t his wolf-cat, that was Cara’s thing.

If he ever saw her again he would tell her… she was his Starbird… immortal… renewing herself even stronger with every trauma she faced… falling into fire and rising again through the ashes…

The bacta took full effect as his eyes finally closed into a deep, medicated sleep… the ghost of her holding him tightly.

He drew one more, barely awake breath to whisper to himself out loud…

“My starbird…”

\--------

The sound of lightsabers clashing echoed through the darkness of the forest.

The younglings had all fallen asleep and the siblings had taken the opportunity to catch up on some training. 

They were both quick with their reflexes, until something shifted… causing the brother to fall to his back. He opened the visor to his training mask, staring up to his sister as she did the same.

They took a minute to feel the universe around them. 

“Did you feel that?” the sister finally spoke as she reached out a hand to help her brother to his feet.

He gave her a nod, “Whatever that was… I haven’t felt that much pain in the force in a long time.”

“Should we…” she began to speak but her brother’s feet were moving faster than her words.

“We’ve got to get the ship ready tonight,” his words were urgent as the two ran through the forest back to the temple.

“How do you know where we’re going brother?” she questioned at his certainty.

“Oh sister, you still have a lot to learn, we’ve got to get to Nevarro,” he smirked as they finally reached the treeline. She had never understood how he was so intune with the force that he could pin point strong reaches, but he hadn’t failed yet.

“Han and Chewie aren’t gonna like watching the younglings while we’re gone,” she laughed to herself.

“We’ll leave R2, but this one I feel… is going to require both of us,” his voice had an edge of worry two it as they both made their way into the temple to make the preparations.

\--------

You woke up feeling almost renewed, you had to find Din as soon as you could.

No one should be able to survive Kain’s means of torture, and you refused to let it go like they had to you.

You ran out of the inn, forgetting the things he had left you in your urgency.

Small groups of people were huddled outside Cara’s office as you pushed your way through, right when you got to the entrance an officer placed his hand on you pushing you back firmly, “Marshal’s not taking any more visitors at this time.”

Frustration flushed your cheeks as you stood firm, “I have to talk to Cara… it’s important!”

“Wolfie?” you heard her yell from somewhere inside the building.

“Yes! It’s me!” you yelled back, anxiety pooling in your stomach.

“Let her through!” Cara sounded annoyed and the guard hesitated before finally nodding you into the building.

You pushed your way in and saw Cara with her legs crossed on her desk, leaning against her chair. In front of her stood a man and a woman.

They all stared at you silently as you stopped not far from the door. The woman looked familiar… her braids were similar to the ones your mother had put in your hair as a child. The man’s blonde hair lay neatly on his forehead, contrasting greatly to his solid black clothing.

“Wolfie, these people are here to help us,” she cleared her throat, “You may recognize Princ-,” she coughed again, “General Leia Organa?”

That’s who she was… the princess of Alderaan… she had been taken just before its destruction… your parents had talked about it for days.

You felt a tightening in your throat, “Yes,” you gave a slight nod unsure of what to say.

Cara turned her focus back to them, “Tell her what you told me if you don’t mind.”

The man was the first to approach you. He seemed to study you, pacing a bit in front of you, “You’re the one who reached out through the force, aren’t you?”


	16. The Coward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filled with renewed purpose and joined by some new allies, you find yourself determined to discover where the Empire is keeping him.
> 
> Warnings: Torture, fight scene, graphic descriptions
> 
> Notes: thank you all for your support! As always your feedback means the world to me. Somehow I lost all of my italics though, but I'm too tired to fix it now, so I apologize.

“You’re the one who reached out through the force, aren’t you?” the blonde man studied you.

“I... I don’t know what that means…” you admitted sheepishly as you looked to your feet.

He seemed to consider his response as he believed the ignorance in it, “You felt something you couldn’t explain… something encompassing you… and you begged the universe for help?”

That’s exactly what you did, how… how could he know?

You managed a nod, still trying to understand what was happening.

“The pain you felt was so strong that it reached my sister and me, so we’ve traveled through the night to come and help you… Cara told us the Mandalorian had been captured,” his voice is so calm, with a tinge of wonder to it.

“How can you help us? No offense my Princess, but how can you and your brother help us? I’ve been on that ship… it’s gonna take an army to bring it down,” you raised an eyebrow at them. Nothing you had said was an exaggeration… the ISB funded his entire operation…

Leia smiled softly, you had remembered her from your childhood, she always maintained a grace about her that seemed ethereal… “Luckily, one Jedi equals its own army, and you have two.”

You stood silent, finally moving your eyes down and noticing the hilt of their lightsabers hung strategically from their belts.

You had read about the Jedi… Alderaan was known for its focus on knowledge… you learned from old texts… your parents told you about them…

Wait, the Jedi were willing to help you save Din?

“Hold on,” you put your palm out as you took a step back, trying to get a hold on the situation, you pinched your eyes shut, “Why would the Jedi help to rescue a Mandalorian? Wasn’t there an entire war in ancient times that basically put you as mortal enemies?”

You couldn’t help but laugh as the words came out.

“Perhaps an entire civilization’s history does not dictate the future for all of its successors,” Leia spoke… tilting her head back slightly, wisdom and optimism filling the air she breathed. “This particular Mandalorian proved to my brother, that he was not the Jedi slaughtering machine of which his creed mandated when he risked his life to ensure the safety of his foundling and return him to our kind.”

You froze, his foundling…?

Was this the secret he hadn’t been able to tell you yet?

“F… foundling?” you choked the words out, wondering if you should find out more.

Cara finally stood, closing the distance between the two of you as she rested her hand on your shoulder, “He didn’t want anyone to know…”

You place your finger over her mouth before she can continue to speak, “It’s okay Cara, he can tell me when he’s ready…” you peered around her broad shoulder to address the other two people in the room, “Now how do we go about locating Kain?”

“I know a guy, he may be hard to find… he’s helped us before to find Moff Gideon’s ship through the imperial tracking records,” Cara stepped away from you, addressing the room as she did.

You knew that wasn’t possible.

“His ship won’t be in the register,” your voice was soft as you felt three peers of eyes staring at you, “He’s funded by the ISB… his orders and the things he overseas on his star destroyer… they’re top secret.”

“He’s protected by the Imperial Security Bureau?” Leia asks, a spark igniting within her.

You gave her a nod, placing your hands on your cheeks, “It’s hopeless.”

The room fell silent as everyone seemed to be thinking.

“There may be another way,” the brother finally spoke, “You felt him through the force, right?”

“I… I guess so?” you shrugged at him, “I know I felt him and what they were doing to him.”

“Luke, what are y—,” Leia started but he waved her quiet with his hand.

He seemed excited about the prospect of whatever he was about to propose, looking boyishly excited as he took a deep breath.

“Tython, we have to get to Tython,” he seemed determined, “I was able to locate the Mandalorian when the foundling used the seeing stone to reach out through the force,” he turned to you, “If we can get to that stone, and the two of you are able to link again, the stone may be strong enough to amplify it so I can locate him.”

Leia looked pensive, deep in thought as she considered Luke’s enthusiastic idea, “It’s the only option we have right now.”

She was right, four people in a room, and it was the only option you could find.

“What are we waiting for then?” you said in a serious tone, “Let’s go.”

\--------

His eyes stuttered awake as he forced out a ragged breath. The bacta-injection had done its job, leaving only wisps of pain as he tried to find a comfortable position from the tightness of the restraints.

He thought about Grogu, and his promise to see him again. He thought about his Starbird and the same promise he made to her… even if she couldn’t hear him. His morality and his loyalty were two of his strongest virtues. They were innocent in this life and had been forced to endure so much.

He admired that. She was a goddess to him… a queen worthy of the admiration of others.

A queen…

The thought made him smile, he wasn’t the kind of person who pursued power… that was a toxic disposition that destroyed peoples’ minds. But he had the dark saber and according to others, it was his duty to restore his predecessors’ home planet of Mandalore.

He rebuked it, it wasn’t the life he asked for or deserved. But the thought of her as a queen had started to awaken something within him.

He wanted to give her more… she was worth so much more than the life she had chosen with him.

If he ever got out of this, he was going to tell her everything… he was going to hold her and tell her every single hidden thing… it was the right thing to do… and if he died here, not telling her would be his biggest regret.

He had to survive… if only long enough to tell her.

He had to keep his promises to her and the kid… and he had to keep the silent promise he had made to himself… he had to destroy her monsters…

He could see her face so clearly in his mind… the wild, broken girl who had changed everything…

She was the first break of sun on the early morning horizon… waking him up from the darkness of his isolation. She was hope when he was on the brink of despondency. She was everything that mattered, and he had to see her again… he would do whatever it took to feel her fragile touch on his skin.

He would give everything to her.

He would give everything for her.

He had to survive.

The door to the cell swung open, blinding him with the sudden burst of light from the outside corridor. He found himself grinning with renewed anticipation.

Kain entered, followed by his stormtrooper guard, and Din was determined to make him work for his satisfaction.

“Welcome back,” Din spat, grinning to himself.

His words were met by a firm silence.

“Bring your droid to do your bidding? Or are you going to fight me like a real man?” Din chuckled as he spoke, holding his affirmations at the forefront of his mind.

“So many empty threats, tell me Mandalorian, have you forgotten how you begged for solace only two days ago?” Kain’s words were poison as he tried to force them to penetrate Din’s newly found antidote.

“That was then,” Din laughed again, “Now I want you to do the begging…”

The man clicked his tongue, “Oh Mandalorian, that will never happen.”

“Why not?” Din tried to raise his head, showing his slightly delirious toothy grin, “Too much of a coward?”

He could see the man’s face fall defensively, “I am many things Republic scum, but a coward is not one of them.”

Din sat up as much as the restraints would allow, “Prove it then,” he said coarsely, aiming and spitting directly on the Admiral.

Kain’s face grew red and his entire body tensed, Din, smiled knowing he was getting under his skin, “Choose your next words wisely Mandalorian.”

“Fuck… you… you… cowardly… piece… of… Imp… shit!” He slowly pronounced each word, driving them into Kain’s ears with a maniacal tone.

The man lost control, reaching forward and slamming a fist into Din’s jaw, it stung, and he could taste metal in his mouth, but he kept smiling.

This man would never win. Not now.

“You hit like an Ewok,” Din threw his head back, “Untie me and fight me like the monster you think you are.”

Kain seemed to consider his options as his blood boiled, then he let out a sinister laugh, “Oh I’ll let you go Mandalorian, but I have a better idea.”

He whispered to the troopers something unintelligible as one stepped out of the room.

“Tell me Mandalorian… how strong do you think you are without your Beskar?” he spat.

“Stronger than you’ll ever be, impy,” Din spit a bit of blood out from his mouth onto the floor beside him.

“Oh, I wouldn’t be so sure about that…” the man was toying with him. Prolonging something. Din was stewing in the satisfaction he would never give to Kain. “You see, I make it my business to know every weakness one of my enemies has… and I know yours Mandalorian… I know yours.”

Just then the IT-0 hovered its way into the room, the syringe already by its side.

“Told you, you were a fucking coward…” Din sounded disappointed as he lay his head back against the sterile leather of the chair.

The droid plunged the needle into the side of Din’s neck, but he forced himself to take steady breaths, knowing what to expect his time around. The room distorted as he fought the effects of the Bavo-Six.

“Not a coward Mandalorian, I just know better than to fight a fully trained Mandalorian when all of his senses are left intact,” the man seemed so sure of himself, even though he was proving his cowardice even more. “I will release your restraints Mandalorian since you seem to think it prudent to push me… but it will be on my terms.”

“Can’t… wait… impy,” Din forced the words out as he held his mind as still as possible, his body was trying to react to the drugs, but he held as hard as he could. The fear was trying to creep through him, but he held on to his promises.

The stormtroopers moved to twist his foot into an unnatural position, causing him to let out a groan of pain, exposing his heel.

They held him there, as his breathing grew more ragged… and he watched as the droid moved to their position.

“Gonna play with my toes, impy?” Din’s laugh sounded distorted from the medication.

Kain didn’t reply, as the most agonizing pain Din had ever felt ripped through him. He screamed something so hard it no longer sounded like a scream. It felt as if his foot was on fire… like something was ripping his flesh from his bones. He fought against the troopers and managed to raise his head to look through his tortured groans… the droid was peeling a thin, almost transparent layer of skin from his heel.

He fought the white lights trying to send him into blinding agony, forcing himself to speak in a raspy tone, “That all you got… fucking… younglings could… do… better…”

His body was dripping with sweat as the silence upheld, his screams and gasps the only thing to fill the chamber. He had never felt this much pain.

Promises… Starbird… Grogu… My queen… No regrets… Survive

He held these thoughts to the front of his mind as the drugs forced him to hallucinate.

The droid moved up him as the troopers lifted his shirt, revealing his strong… sculpted abdomen.

Then he felt the searing pain against his flesh once more, the torturous agony as he fought against it. His entire body was convulsing now as he began to cry out for her.

Screaming for the girl to find him again and bring him the strength to keep fighting.

\--------

The decision to take Din’s nameless ship came easy, it wasn’t registered with any galaxy yet so it had the best chance of slipping through unnoticed.

The ship had made it to Tython. It had been a long hike to the top of the mountain where the remnants of an old Jedi temple stood. There was a dome-shaped stone at the center, carved with ancient writing.

You could feel the energy around you, it was strong… stronger here than you had ever felt anywhere else. A blue butterfly flew around you, capturing your attention for a moment before it flew away.

“Can you feel it?” Leia spoke with her palms grazing the air around her.

“I feel… something…” you said quietly, glancing to Cara who held her blaster to her chest. She was always ready for a fight.

“Now we wait,” Luke motioned for you to sit against the stone.

It had felt like hours, forced small talk being the only words the four of you shared. Nothing seemed to register in your mind, you had been too focused on Din.

You wanted to feel him, but you knew that meant he had to be in pain… you didn’t want that.

“This is getting us nowhere!” Cara finally yelled out in frustration, “Nothing is happening!”

“We have to be patient, Marshal,” Leia’s words were kind, trying to hide the frustration in her own voice, “Luke knows what he’s talking about.”

The three of them began bickering, but the sounds were becoming muffled in your ears as you felt the world shifting around you, making you feel a bit lightheaded.

A voice cut through the distortion, “Don’t fight it, you need to focus!” It was Luke, he had felt the shift with you.

You tried to nod but your body was stiff, you closed your eyes searching for anything that seemed out of place.

There it was… a scream of horrific torment… Din’s scream. You clutched your stomach, gritting your teeth as you listened to his cries for you.

“Din…” you whispered as tears started to form in your eyes… you felt a burning on your skin… a searing slicing that you recognized… they were torturing him, the same way they had you… with the IT-0 droid…

You reached out and swore you could feel the sweat on his skin. You couldn’t see him… oh how you wanted to see him.

“Din… I’m here… where are you?” You choked the words out as you continued to listen.

“You’re…fucking…coward,” Din’s voice rasped in your mind, “Fight me… your own… hands… impy… coward… has to… hurt her… because he’s weak.”

He was antagonizing the man who had spent so many years hurting you.

“Oh, I used more than droids on her Mandalorian… and the best part is, I think she liked it,” you knew that voice anywhere… it was Kain. You felt disgust rising in your throat just as Din cried out again. 

Tears were flowing profusely from your eyes now, “Din, don’t talk to him… please… just talk to me…”

“You need to put your hands on the stone!” Luke’s voice broke through the darkness again and you fought against the force, placing your hands on the stone.

“I told you on my terms Mandalorian,” Kain’s voice spoke again as you heard a hard, squelching sound, met by Din coughing and his breath rasping as it tried to force its way out.

“Takes a fucking… weak… bastard to… stab his… opponent… before… fight,” Din choked out and you screamed into the air… they were stabbing him… ripping him to pieces for their own gratification. It made your blood boil… you could feel the heat starting to surround you…

“DIN!” you screamed trying to force your voice to his ears, “Din I’m right fucking here! Stop pushing him!”

“H…have to…,” his words finally seemed meant for you, “Bralir…cabur…” (Have to gain the upper hand… protector) “You… shouldn’t see hear this…” you could feel him trying to force you out, and you screamed… rage rising inside you as he grew quieter and quieter in your mind.

“Wolfie! Stop!,” Cara’s voice broke through, as you fell to your side, grateful you were already in a seated position, you felt weak as you tried to open your eyes… flames splayed sporadically on the ground around the stone.

Luke kneeled next to you, placing a hand on yours, folding it between the two of his, “They’re in the unknown regions… near Rakata Prime… we’ve got them… you need to rest.”

He picked you up, one hand on your back and another beneath your knees as you slumped to him, weak… exhausted… comforted, “What… happened?” you asked as the four of you began descending the mountain.

“You’re strong with the force,” he sounded so wise, “My sister has the same gift, you must learn to control it… it’s a powerful gift… but when allowed to go unmastered, can have devastating consequences.”

“You mean… the fire… don’t you?” you felt your eyes fluttering as you fought to stay awake.

“Yes, you have the ability to use the force in such a way that the molecules in the air change and turn to fire… you can manipulate them… bend them to your will,” he laughs slightly, “or in your case, emotion.”

“She should consider joining us,” Leia said from somewhere off to the side.

“She has to make that decision, it’s a lonely life…” you drift as he speaks, “I can help you though…”

Your mind moved to Din… and you couldn’t help the single tear from falling down your cheek… You knew exactly what he was going through, you had been there… Kain had tormented you for years.

You knew the evil that man was capable of, and to think of the brave, stoic, strong Mandalorian who had engulfed your entire being to go through that kind of turmoil broke you.

Luke had sensed his location… you were going to do whatever it took to save him… and for one of the few times in your life, you knew you wouldn’t be fighting alone.

\--------

He wanted to cry, he wanted to let the emotions she made him feel flow through his body, but he couldn’t. Kain was there to exploit any weakness he could find in Din, and he refused to let that happen.

Fuck it hurt.

But it brought her to him, her voice had echoed through his mind… giving him the final strength he needed to push Kain to release him.

He hated the torture, but at the same time… he loved it… because it brought him solace when it brought him her.

Even though the worst torture was knowing she could feel his pain, she gave him the courage to fight on.

He had to see her again, he had to tell her everything.

His breathing was forced, Kain had plunged something sharp into his ribs.

Fucking coward.

“You’re… weak…” Din spoke between gasps.

“Oh no, I’m simply smarter than you Mandalorian, had enough?” Kain’s voice always sounded so confident, he seemed to believe he was invincible.

“Fight… me…” Din spit blood in his direction, he needed just one good hit… He needed anything to make the man feel a drop of pain.

“Very well,” Kain sighed, “It’ll be fun watching you fall.”

He knew he couldn’t last long; he was in agony… his mind was still being influenced by the droid’s injection… his footing was compromised… and he was bleeding out from his ribs… But he just wanted one good hit.

The man whispered to the troopers beside him and Din could feel them move over to loosen his restraints, a wide smile spread across his face as he quickly scanned the warped reality of the room… searching for anything he could use to his advantage.

This was much harder than it would have been with his helmet on, the visor always read his instincts and lead him to exactly what he needed.

The room was stark and empty, apart from the troopers, Kain, the droid, and himself.

He could grab one of their blasters, but he was too weak to instigate a fight with everyone in the room.

His sole target was Kain.

His eyes shifted to the droid, syringe still by its side… full and ready to go… if the opportunity arose… this was his upper hand.

He felt the pressure disappear from his lower legs and he shifted them in relief, then the strap across his stomach, and finally the last one across his chest.

He raised slowly, not to alarm anyone… wincing in pain as he felt the missing layers of skin from his stomach and the puncture wound in his ribs… the motion forcing him to cough hard… sputtering specks of blood into the room.

“Stand up, Mandalorian,” Kain almost laughed, seeing Din in the state was making his confidence rise even further.

Din twitched his eyes closed for a moment as he swung his legs to the side of the chair. He hadn’t used them in days, and the devastating ache he felt forced him to cough again.

Physically, the coughing was worse than anything, pushing his more than likely damaged lungs against the slit at his side.

He tried and failed to take a deep breath as he willed the room to stop moving, forcing himself to his feet.

He struggled for a moment, his head dizzy from both the motion and the mind-altering Bavo-six, staggering as the pain from his heel made its way up to his calf.

“You don’t look like you’re up for a fight Mandalorian,” Kain laughed at him, alerting Din on where in the dimly lit room he could find the twisted, monster of a man.

“Something… a… fucking coward… would say,” Din spit more blood at the man, letting a grin spread across his aching face.

Kain clicked his tongue again, “Have it your way,” he nodded to the two bucketheads on either side of Din. They nodded and went to the cuffs at Din’s hands… releasing them.

This was Kain’s first mistake.

Din rolled his shoulders at the delightful liberation, everything around him moved so slowly as he fought the drug.

Kain took a step toward him.

Second mistake.

Din felt the rage rise inside him, numbing any pain in his body. He was a well-oiled machine after all, even without his armor.

Before Kain could open his mouth to speak another word, Din lunged forward throwing his shoulder into the smaller man’s throat, pinning him to the wall behind him.

The man put force behind his movements as his fist collided with the puncture wound in Din’s ribs… sending Din to stumble back with a groan… allowing just enough distance between them for his counterattack.

Third mistake.

Din raised his arm, balling his fingers into a tight fist, thrusting it forward quickly… colliding with the man’s jaw.

Kain cried out with the impact as Din took a step back. Kain held the side of his face and spit out blood on the floor… the soft clanking noise as he did so, told Din everything he needed to know… even without dropping his eyes to look…

“Somebody… lost… their first… impy… tooth,” Din chuckled through his staggered breaths, unable to hide the smile on his face.

The man let out a scream full of rage as he lunged toward Din, using his entire body to force him against the chair.

Fourth fucking mistake.

Din reached beside him, yanking the syringe from the interrogator droid… he was so quick with his motions that Kain had no time to react.

Din forced it to the side of the man’s neck, using his strong thumb to inject the fluid into him.

Kain’s eyes went wide with terror, Din’s bloodied face smiling down at him.

“Tell me admiral… how strong… do you… think I am… without… my… Beskar?” he smiled as he choked his own words back at him, spitting directly into his face as he wrapped his hands around his throat.

Kain struggled against him as he used the man as leverage to push them both to the ground. Din straddled the man, holding one palm to his throat as he used his other hand to punch him in the face.

His fingers ached with the collision, but he pulled back and landed another devastating blow to the man’s face.

Kain was in tears as Din continued to land perfect swings…

“Stop! Him!” Kain screamed and the troopers finally seemed to understand what was happening as they grabbed Din by the shoulders pulling him to his feet.

He didn’t fight them.

He hung limply in their arms as he looked at the pathetic mess of empirical scum balled up… bleeding and toothless on the floor.

The man crawled to the wall, using it to help him stand, “Get him cleaned up!”

The troopers forced Din back to the chair, the drugs making the whole thing seem almost pleasurable.

“You’ll pay for this Mandalorian, mark my words!” the empty threat meant nothing to Din as he returned his focus back to his renewed strength.

He didn’t even mind as they strapped him back to the chair. Rerick came in a few moments later to inject him with bacta, but he wasn’t there for it.

His mind was on her, her beautiful face… and the satisfaction he got from finally devastating one of her attackers.

Anything they did to him at this point was nothing… he knew the imp’s confidence was shaking.

And he had done that… for her.

He barely noticed as they left the cell completely, returning him to darkness. Closing his eyes as he pictured telling her all of the secrets he had kept.

She wished she could see Kain now… crawling because of what Din had done to him…

He could feel the bacta start to take over and allow him to drift.

Starbird…

He thought…

I’m going to make you a queen…


	17. Liberation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally make it to Kain’s destroyer… But what will you find when you arrive?
> 
> Warnings: 18+, torture, violence, fighting, wounds, action sequences
> 
> Notes: Longest chapter yet, as always your feedback means the world to me.

Din had woke several times during the bacta induced sleep, his body was weak… but the sounds of Kain’s screams from somewhere beyond his cell were as sweet as any sound he could remember.

Well, except for her voice.

And except the strange sounds the child made when he spoke his name.

His body ached, his wounds were devastating and the bacta seemed to be working slowly to heal him.

It wasn’t until he heard the door to his cell open that he realized he had been lying there in a sort of half-awake fog, not all the way there.

Kain and the two familiar stormtroopers entered, followed by Rerick.

Din groaned still trying to familiarize himself with the feeling of his achy breaths through his force-healed lung.

Every time he drew in oxygen the dried blood on his ribs pulled at his skin.

They hadn’t allowed time for the bacta to do its work, it was too soon.

Why were they here?

He didn’t even shift his face to look at them, he couldn’t.

Every part of him ached. Physically… emotionally…

He was longing for his Starbird, knowing her touch was the only thing that could save him.

Guilt plagued his heart… the Bavo-six finally gone and no longer clouding his judgment… he remembered how he pushed her out… he was so desperate to feel her but with his renewed will to fight shrouded by the hallucinogenic, mind-altering effects of the droid’s medication; he forced her out.

He hoped against all else it wasn’t enough for her to abandon him, he just simply did not want her to know he was egging them on.

“Mandalorian…” Tej Kain’s deep voice echoed as he clicked his tongue. Din felt a jab at his wounds, still not quite healed… letting out a whimper from the unexpected impact, “I see the bacta hasn’t finished healing you… good.”

“Is… this… the part… where… y—ou… tell me… I’m going to…pay?” Din questioned through ragged breaths, he knew how to push Kain’s buttons and no matter what the monster did… he refused to just submit.

“Oh no, this is the part where I accelerate your situation,” Kain let out a sinister laugh, “You see, I know your weaknesses, as I’ve said… it’s my business to know… and I know how you were almost bested on Moff Gideon’s cruiser.”

Din felt his eyes roll, unsure what the man was getting at.

“Your beskar wasn’t enough to save you then… and without it… I’m afraid I’ll finally get to hear you beg,” just after he finished his words a mechanical whirring echoed through the cell.

Din knew that sound… it couldn’t be.

He threw his head up against the restraints and his eyes met with a pair of empty, red, glowing eyes glowering down at him.

A dark trooper.

“You see, the ISB takes great pride on its experiments… and this trooper is one of our crowning achievements… the weakness of humanity completely devoid within its electrical casing… if I can’t make you beg… then IT will,” Kain’s confidence was unmatchable in this moment.

Without his beskar, the menacing droid could easily kill him with one punch, Din wasn’t strong enough to make any evasive maneuvers… hell, not even his whistling birds made a scratch on the glossy black demon when he had encountered it previously.

“That… thing… will… kill me… before you… have… the… chance… to hear me… beg,” Din struggled, panic rising in his throat, sweat dripping from his entire body.

“Oh Mandalorian, Rerick has programmed this one to prolong your death… leaving plenty of time to hear you beg for your life,” Kain laughed as the stormtrooper guards began removing his restraints.

Din’s body retracted, instinctively at their motions… forcing his breathing to quicken and sting with the sharpness of his earlier wounds.

The stormtroopers released the final strap and he rapidly clambered to his feet, almost falling as he clung to the chair… trying to put any amount of distance between himself and the intimidating machine that’s very presence made the hairs along his body stand at attention.

One of the bucketheads moved closer to him to release the cuffs on his wrists, he wished he could find himself relieved at their liberation… but unarmed against the dark trooper… their removal made little difference in his attempts to conjure any last shred of hope… if he still had any.

Just then her face flashed before his eyes… his fear generating a tether between them.

“I’ll see you again… I promise…”

His own words echoed through his thoughts as he took a deep breath and finally felt less alone than before… the room suddenly feeling full of her. He had to fight… he had to keep his promises.

The sound of gears sliding concurrently against themselves reminded him to shift back to the reality of the situation, allowing the feeling of her to comfort his ravaged and aching body.

The trooper pushed quickly toward him, backing him into the wall as it forced a metallic fist to his throat… lifting him slowly until his feet no longer touch the floor beneath him.

His throat tightened and he tried to pull in a breath, but the force made the attempt weak.

Kain hummed in the corner… the droid recoiled its robotic arm, forming a fist with its cold fingers… colliding them neatly with his jaw.

The energy behind it wasn’t the same as he had experienced beneath his helmet on Gideon’s ship… but it was still enough for him to taste the familiar metallic liquid forming behind his teeth.

He cried out at the collision, blinking his eyes to try and regain some focus as he wrapped his hands around the dark trooper’s forearm… steadying himself as he tried to kick his body further into the wall to avoid the next hit.

Contact.

This time it forced blood from his lips as his screams made a muffled sound from his throat… his jaw going numb from the agonizing pain of metal connecting with flesh and bone.

“Din…”

Her voice came from somewhere within him as his body went rigid… using the pressure of his spine against the cold cell wall and his footing on the trooper to hold him still.

“Hang on… please… I’m coming…”

Her tears were impossible to hide in the soft determination of her words.

A harder hit broke his focus, the crunching of his nose wrecking his body as he lost any control over his muscles… his weight pulling him down against the mechanical hand holding his throat.

Darkness started to creep around the edges of his vision as the quantity of his breaths decreased from the pressure.

He grasped at the light of hope his being had refused to lose sight of, forcing his heart to ache worse than his body.

She was coming to the place that haunted her sleep and plagued her existence during her waking hours.

And she was doing it to save him.

He had done this to keep her safe, and she was risking her life for him.

She never was any good at following directions.

He smiled through the pain, letting his body go numb as the trooper changed position… landing a punch in his stomach… the suggestion of unconsciousness teasing his mind… shrouding the hope he was trying so desperately to cling to.

My beautiful, feral, survivor of a girl… I wish I could live to see you be queen.

He tried to cough, but the grip on his throat wouldn’t allow it… forcing him to swallow the blood pooling in his esophagus.

His senses had become so muddled that he didn’t hear the footsteps running down the corridors to his cell.

Only the words from the person they belonged to.

“Admiral sir… there’s an unknown ship on approach… it’s coming fast!” the voice was out of breath and he heard Kain growl.

“Don’t stop… just keep him awake… I still haven’t heard him beg,” Kain hissed as Din heard his footsteps exit the cell, followed by Rerick.

Starbird…

——–

“I’ve got eyes on the destroyer!” Luke’s voice came from the cockpit, just as the ship dipped from hyperspace.

You jumped to your feet, sliding on the black leather jacket Cara had given you just before you left for Tython… your brown one had been destroyed in the battle on Nevarro… but the black had brought you a strange comfort.

You ran to the small arsenal where Din had kept his weapons… grasping two blasters and slipping them into the holsters that held tightly to your thighs.

Something whispered to you… a soft breeze within the steel interior of the ship… and you felt your neck instinctively turning towards the lowest part of the cabinet… landing your eyes on a dark rectangular prism… it would look like the same weapons Luke and Leia wore on their waist… had it been more cylindrical.

“It’s broken…”

Din’s soft, deterrent voice sounded through your memories from when you had questioned him about it previously.

You couldn’t explain it, but something made you pick up the odd device and tuck it within the inner pocket of your jacket.

You patted the outer side, making sure it was secure, before grabbing the spear from against the wall of the hull and placing it across your back.

Cara placed her hand on your shoulder causing you to turn and face her.

“Ready Wolfie? Whatever it takes… we’re gonna get him back,” her eyes were squinted, trying to feed hope into you as she fought the subtle twinge of tears in them.

You gave her a nod as the two of you walked closer to the hull, Leia following close behind.

“We’re clear on the plan?” Leia’s voice had such a powerful determination to it, expertise ringing in her tone. She had given orders the majority of her life.

“The three of us,” Cara contributed, “will sweep the ship and make sure its clear for Wolfie to sneak off on her own and get Mando.”

Her eyes told you everything she wasn’t saying, she had already voiced a strong opinion in favor of opposition to you moving through the ship alone.

“Cara, I can do this… I know that craft better than anyone here… I know where he’ll be and I know the fastest way with the least amount of bucketheads in my way,” your voice was firm as you reassured her.

“I know Wolfie, I just hate the thought of…” she started to reply but Leia cut her off.

“We’ve got our comlinks, if she runs into any trouble, one of us can get to her location quickly for assistance,” Leia was right, if you found yourself in any danger that you couldn’t handle alone… help was just a button away.

A scream broke your concentration.

It was Din, he was screaming in agony again and you forced yourself to breathe as you tried to focus… clutching your stomach.

“It’s him again isn’t it Wolfie…” Cara moved to your side bracing you… her voice muffled behind the sound of his desperation, “I didn’t understand it until I felt it on Tython projecting from you…”

You tried to blink up at her, tears forcing their way from within you… telling her you couldn’t register her words. A mechanical hiss sounded before each crunch… followed by his agonizing cries.

They were hurting him again.

You swallowed the bile rising from your stomach.

You were almost there…

Any second and you’d be running to him…

“Din…” you whispered, feeling him notice you… “Hang on… please… I’m coming…”

You willed yourself to him… rage growing from deep inside you.

You wanted to rip Kain into pieces for everything he was doing to the Mandalorian that meant so much to you.

The man who took your life away was destroying the man who gave you a new one.

Leia knelt beside you as you fell to your knees… palms flat against the cool, metal floor… feeling its vibrations against your skin as the heat grew.

“Don’t let in to the anger…” Leia’s words were soothing, “Do not let it consume you…”

You held your breath, more and more heat rising within you.

“Use it…” her voice was serious, “Use it to save him… but don’t let it consume you… that only leads to the destruction of your humanity… I’ve seen it too many times,” she began sounding a bit broken as she begged you.

Your body finally relaxed, knowing if anyone knew what they were talking about… it was probably a Jedi.

His pain faded in intensity and you finally let yourself breathe again.

“I’m okay Leia…” she gave you a nod as she and Cara helped you to your feet.

“They know we’re coming, hold on… its going to be a rough landing… I’m going in through the launch tube!” Luke yelled from the cockpit as the three of you braced yourselves against the walls of the hull… Din’s ship beginning to shake as it collided with various objects.

Your back was thrown hard into the hull as the ship came to a grinding halt. Luke ran down the ladder as the other three of you tried to regain their balance.

He gave Leia a nod as he slipped the hood of his black robe onto his head.

Leia reached over and pressed the button to open the ramp as you and Cara gripped your blasters to your chests.

You had to stay on board until they got through the initial obstacle of troopers and pilots.

An electrical hum sounded as the siblings extended their sabers.

“See you on the other side,” Cara winked in your direction as the three of them made their way down the ramp… the sound of blaster fire rang through the ship as you clung to the wall… desperate for speedy destruction and silence so you could make your way to Din.

The minutes felt like an eternity until silence finally fell from beyond the ship.

“You’re clear,” Cara’s voice broke through the com at your side, “We’re making our way through the west tunnel now.”

You pressed the button to respond, “Leaving the ship now.”

“Be safe,” the exchange of words was quick as you both shifted into battle-mode.

You shifted quickly down the ramp, alert to your surroundings… Dozens of storm troopers were scattered on the floor around you.

Those Jedi really get down to business… you thought as you made your way to a small opening on the farthest part of the docking zone.

It was the electrical duct you had escaped through before…

You shot the lock with your blaster and it flew open… your movements were swift as you marched silently through the small tunnel… it was barely large enough for you to stand.

You knew the way, your mind guiding your body… There was one place on the ship where they could manage the horrific tortures they were inflicting on him… And you had been there countless times.

Your heart ached at the memory as you approached.

Then you heard it… the mechanical hiss… followed by Din’s choking groans… you peered from the grated opening to the cell on the other side.

You could see two storm troopers guarding the door.

Easy.

You tried to look beyond them and saw the imposing silhouette of a large droid.

What the fuck is that?

You let out a gasp, causing the troopers to look in your direction, lingering for a moment before they returned their gaze to the other side of the corridor.

“Now or never Wolfie,” you told yourself before pushing open the grate, with a strong kick from your small legs.

Before the two guards could even lift their blasters… you were on them… firing multiple shots until they both fell.

You picked up the pace, unable to hear him as you closed the distance between you and the cell.

As you came to the door you heard a body dropping against its floor, gasps flooding the area as it tried to take in air.

“Din!” you yelled, as the large black machine turned to face you… its red eyes burning through you.

It was massive and you couldn’t help but stumble back as it began to approach you.

You aimed the blaster at it… shooting so many times you lost count as it continued to push you farther into the corridor…

It was fruitless… each hit made contact… each hit bounced off.

You quickly returned the blaster to your thigh and reached for the spear on your back.

It stopped its movements as it began to raise its own blaster in your direction, you took a deep breath… dropping to ground… pushing your lower leg backwards in a lunging slide as you dodged its attempts.

The sounds of the blaster fire almost made the choking noises from within the cell disappear.

Din…

You glimpsed his body for the first time… limp and unmoving from whatever the droid had done to him.

Your body reacted before you could think… the heat rising within you… this time you were in control… your palms began to burn as you grasped the spear… turning it orange as the flames danced over your hands.

Fuck this thing…

It approached you… raising to aim its blaster again in your direction and you held out your palm… willing the energy inside you to stop it.

It tried to move… stuck… in whatever force was emanating from your fingertips… you smiled as you squeezed your hand into a fist.

It’s arm fell like you were choking the life from it… you reared your other arm back… catapulting the spear into its throat… holding it for a moment before twisting it out…

Sparks flew as its head dropped to the side… it’s red eyes dimming into black emptiness… and you let go of the hold you had on it… letting its large body clang through the corridor as it fell… Satisfaction glowing from your chest.

The flames and rage dissipated, and you turned to the cell… a tear falling as you rushed to the Mandalorian's side… seeing him… fully for the first time since you had met.

His face was warped from bruising as you softly pushed the matted clumps of tangled, brown hair back from his forehead.

His eyes were pinched shut as he lie there… limp…

If it wasn’t for the small shaking of his breath, he almost seemed lifeless…

“Din,” you whispered as his body seemed to relax against your gentle, fluttering touches through his hair… “I’m here Din…”

Looking at him felt like something sacred… You know you weren’t supposed to… but in this moment… it was unavoidable… you found yourself captivated by how perfect he looked… even through the distortion of his injuries…

“Din… please…” a tear slipped from your left eye as you cradled his head in your lap, picking up one of his large hands and placing it to your cheek so he could feel.

He shifted slightly, his thumb dragging along your eyebrow as you pressed his hand against you tighter.

“Maker…” he choked out, “…who knew… death… could… feel… so much… like… her…”

“Din… please… you’re not dead…” you cried against him realizing he was delirious from pain and the damage his body had endured, “Open your eyes… please… I’m right here…”

He hummed softly, as if he didn’t believe your words.

“Din… please… we have to move… look at me,” you raised your voice a bit… stirring his attention.

His hand suddenly went stiff as it explored the features of your face.

“W—wolfie?” he questioned as his eyes slowly opened.

Brown eyes…

Your heart panged with the intense emotions you felt staring into them.

His eyes were brown…

You had always wondered… and here they were like some sort of ethereal dream…

Gorgeous… deep… brown eyes…

He was staring intently into your own as he began to realize how real this was.

He tried to sit up and you found your body helping him… still lost in the intensity of his gaze.

“I’m here Din…” you choked on your own tears as his breathing picked up its pace… his face now parallel with your own.

He blinked a few times, staring at you with uncompromised vision.

“You’re…” his voice was a breath as he wrapped his fist in the back of your hair and pulled you into him… pressing his lips into yours… wrapping you in a kiss that made the two of you feel as if you would never feel each other again.

He let out a soft moan of pain as he held you to him… not letting you free to relieve himself from it…

You didn’t even care about the metallic taste on your tongue as it danced with yours…

The only thing that mattered in this moment was that you had gotten to him… the two of you were together again… You had saved him…. Just like he saved you…

The crack of the comlinks forced the two of you to part.

“Wolfie… status?” Cara’s voice came through the small speaker.

You had almost forgotten you were on a star destroyer crawling with imps, and your friends were risking themselves so you could save him.

You went to press the button on it to respond but Din beat you too it, “Marshal…”

“Mando!” Cara yelled out, you could hear the emotion in her voice, “Is Wolfie okay?”

You pressed the button this time, the softest smile playing against his pillowy, swollen lips, “I’m okay Cara, how are things on your end?”

“Thank the Stars, Wolf-Cat!” she sounded exasperated, “We’re making our way back to the ship… no sign of the Admiral though.”

The memory of your location came through strong, “I’m gonna get us out of here… meet us back at the ship?”

“Affirmative,” Cara said in her militarized tone, “See you there.”

The commlink fell silent as you placed a hand delicately on his chest.

“Can you stand?” you asked softly, he gave you a nod.

You stood first… placing an arm below his shoulder to help pull him to his feet.

He leaned his muscular weight against you as he tried to steady himself… pain taking over his face.

“It’s okay Din… I’ve got you…” You meant it.

“Let’s get the… hell… out… of here,” he gasped.

“One sec,” your quick thinking took over as you walked him over to a cabinet in the cell, “I’ve gotta get you something.”

You opened the cabinet with your free arm, the other holding firmly around his waist… you dug through the random array of items in the dim light before finally grasping the bacta injection.

He winced in disgust as you pulled it out, “N—no…” he shook his head.

“Din… I have to… you need it, you’re so hurt…” you smiled up at him, trying to reassure him.

He couldn’t protest… He knew you were right… You put the piece of plastic covering the needle between your teeth and pulled it to release it.

“Ready?” you asked, holding the shot to his thigh.

He gave you a nod and looked away as you jabbed it in, quickly dispersing the fluid. He let out a pained moan as you removed it. You gave him a moment to steady his breathing before helping him exit the cell.

His brown eyes winced, trying to adjust to the brightness after being kept in the dark room for so long…

A feeling you knew all too well.

There was no way the two of you could make it through the way you came… he was far too large to sneak through the small tunnel.

And besides, you had one more stop to hit between the two of you and the ship.

You had to get his beskar back… and with any luck… the necklace Kain had taken from you…

You made your way down the shockingly empty tunnels, clutching your blaster at attention with your free hand.

His weight was falling against you as you struggled to hold him to walk.

You finally made it to hallway you needed to slip into, turning your head to see the door guarded by two stormtroopers.

“I’ve gotta lean you against the wall so I can take them out Din, I need to grab something… I’ll be right back…” you whispered as you shifted his weight to the dark recess in wall beside you, where he could remain somewhat hidden…

His eyes were heavy with exertion as he slumped into it.

Those beautiful brown eyes…

You removed yourself from his body, pulling the second blaster into your now free hand… You took a deep breath, rolling your shoulders as you turned the corner.

They couldn’t react.

Your instinctual aims hitting perfectly as they fell to the ground.

You ran to the door behind their bodies, pressing a few buttons forcing it open.

The room was filled with possessions they had taken from other prisoners and the victims they experimented on.

The beskar in the corner instantly caught your eye, you didn’t have time…

You rushed quickly, spending seconds opening every compartment of the room… your necklace was nowhere…

There’s not time… Din… needs me…

You forced the tears down at the loss you were facing… this was the only chance you had to get your mother’s gift back and it was over… nowhere to be seen…

You scooped up the beskar and ran back to him, he was leaning right where you had left him… his eyes beginning to seem a bit more alert thanks to the bacta injection you had forced him to let you give him.

“Let’s get you protected Din,” you tried to smile… the ache in your heart still too real over the loss of the priceless heirloom.

He nodded as you began helping him get strapped back in, the cuirass strapped tightly to his chest… you moved on the pauldrons at his shoulders… and then his arms… moving to his thighs and his shins…

He rested against the wall… his body adjusting to the weight of the new additions… he seemed a bit more at ease… more protected than before as his body was greeted with the warmth of his old Beskar friends…

“Ship,” you spoke simply, leaning your arm out to help him walk.

“I can do it now…” his breathing was sounding better.

You went to pull your hand back and he grasped it firmly in his own, sending a wave of shivers through your body.

You sucked in air before turning and guiding the two of you the rest of the way, admiring your friends’ work as you saw the scattered bodies of imps along your path.

Finally, the two of you reached the landing area outside the launch tube where the ship would be.

You heard it first, a loud noise ripping through the air around you…

And then it hit you… hot and cold all at the same time…

Pressure gripping you as you fell to your knees, gasping…

A burning, fiery pain ripping through your thigh as your hands clung to it…

You’d been hit…

——–

The bacta had started to work as they made their way through the death fields of whoever his Starbird had brought with her…

He knew Cara was there, but this was too much damage for one ex Rebel drop trooper…

They had finally opened the blast doors to the hangar, and he saw his nameless ship resting at the end of it. Relief began to make its way through his veins.

And then it happened, the shot from a blaster ripped through the air beside him, missing him.

Then her grip on his hand loosened before he could register the shot… she was falling to the ground beside him…

Screaming as she clung to her thigh…

He fell to his knees beside her when a familiar voice echoed through the air.

“Oh, how I’ve missed her screams… Mandalorian…”

Kain…

Din’s blood ran hot as he pulled her into his lap, her eyes staring at him… pain filling them as tears threatened to escape those beautiful eyes he had missed so much.

“Didn’t think I’d let you just escape, did you?” Din finally looked up, the admiral had a blaster locked on him, and without his helmet, he was still too vulnerable.

Din was silent, staring at him as he walked closer to their position on the ground.

She gripped his hand, gasping, “Din…” her voice was soft as her breathing grew shorter.

He looked down at her as she pulled her black jacket to the side… “Broken…” she gasped… revealing the dark saber she had concealed.

She had given them a chance… he didn’t understand it but somehow, she had given them a final hope to rescue themselves from the haunted ship.

Haunted for both of them now.

“You’re never going to win Kain,” Din’s voice was full of hatred as he tried to surreptitiously take the saber and hide its hilt behind his forearm.

She nodded, signaling she was okay for him to leave her if it meant destroying the monster in the room.

The man moved even closer, only feet away from Din as he stood up.

“You took everything from her,” Din hissed venom at the man.

The bacta had stabilized him to an extent, but the strength she had filled him with overpowered even that. His body became the weapon it had been trained to be once again as he took a step forward.

Din could see sweat starting to form on the man’s face, as he inched his way closer to him.

His shaking fingers pointed the blaster to Din… but he was quicker.

He was always so fast… methodical motions… tactile abilities that no imp would ever be capable of possessing.

He kicked the blaster from the man’s hands… the faster he finished this… the faster he could return to her.

The man’s eyes finally left him, looking down at the blaster… just as Din flipped the saber in his hands… igniting it directly into the center of the man’s stomach.

Kain’s cries were a pleasure to Din’s ears as he stared through him… smiling…

“Oh… how I’ve missed the sound of your screams,” Din echoed his words from moments ago… remembering the sounds after he had filled him with his own Bevo-six.

The man choked on his own noises… making a gurgling sound from deep within his throat as Din pulled the saber up through his chest slowly.

“Beg…” Din grunted… The man quickly shook his head unable to speak… his eyes saying the words Din longed to hear as he finally went lip… falling to the floor beneath him…

Something shiny caught his eye as the man fell… a necklace wrapped around the man’s wrist… Din felt drawn to it, taking it from him… remembering the story the girl had told him about him stealing one from her…

Din closed the darksaber, turning back to help her put pressure on the blaster wound ripping straight through her thigh, he used his other hand to push the hair back from her face.

“It’s okay… we’re safe now… no one’s going to hurt you again,” his words broke… “I’m here… just like I promised…”

She blinked up at him, “Ship Din… we have to get to the ship…”

Just as she said the words the blast doors opened, and he jerked around instinctively.

But he was met only with Cara’s panicked eyes as she instantly ran to them.

She dropped to her friend’s side, as another woman Din didn’t recognize followed… her braids told him she was most likely a fellow Alderaan survivor.

Then behind her, a man in black… this one he knew… it was the Jedi who had taken Grogu… His mind instantly flicked to the kid… where was he if this Jedi was here.

As if reading his thoughts, the Jedi spoke, “It’s alright… he’s safe… I swear it on my life.”

Tears finally allowed themselves to fall as Din nodded up at the man, returning his attention to his beautiful Starbird on the ground, blood forming a puddle around them.

He looked at Cara, “Cara… I… can’t…” he wanted nothing more than to carry her to the ship, but he was still too weak.

“I’ve got her Mando,” Cara smiled through her squinting water-filled eyes… “I’ve got her…”

He helped Cara get to her feet before she bent down and scooped her up in both arms.

The five of them making their way to the sanctuary of his nameless ship.

It wasn’t until the ramp closed and he slumped to the floor, Cara placing Wolfie gently across him while she found the med kit… that he finally felt it.

They were safe…

She was safe…

His promise was kept…

And as soon as both of them were better…

He was going to tell her…

Everything…


	18. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The repercussions of the rescue mission catch up to you, giving Din the strength he needs to finally tell you everything.
> 
> Warnings: graphic depictions of wounds and illness

“Stay with me…” Din’s voice was muffled in your ears… he sounded underwater… your senses were consumed by the fiery pain in your thigh.

Your eyelids were heavy, you struggled against their weight… but to no avail… you wanted to feel safe, relieved that you had found him, but the pain was all you felt…

You found the strength to move your hand up, placing it over his larger, warm one where he was holding pressure on your blaster wound…

He and Cara were shouting to each other but you didn’t know what about.

Your heartbeat began to grow louder, deafening you almost completely, and you wanted to let yourself fade, but his arms pulled you limply into his chest.

Your sense of smell returned for this brief moment, the scent of him overpowering the full metallic smell you had almost gotten used to.

He was here, this was real.

He was safe.

His lips pressed into your hair, lightly brushing the skin of your forehead.

Maskless.

Unshielded.

Sacred.

He pressed you against him tightly, his voice breaking through the barricade of agonizing pain that was forcing you to fade in and out.

“Quick pinch darling… Stay with me…” his voice was a gentle whisper drifting around you.

Another pair of hands gripped your thigh, forcing you to let out a groan.

Then the pinch, followed by pressure, then release.

His thick fingers ran through your hair, as he traced kisses along your hairline.

“Come on… my beloved… strong… brave girl… open your eyes… stay with me,” Din’s voice was desperate, begging through tears.

You could feel warmth returning to your body, and you shivered against it.

Your senses were slowly returning, his beskar was buying your skin where he held you to him

Maker…the way he smelled…

You drew in a deep breath of him, the first deep breath you’d been able to muster since getting shot.

He heard it… felt it, his hands quickly moving to cup the sides of your face and pull you away from him.

You winced at the sudden motion… his fingers digging against your scalp, his thumbs tracing your features as the pain began to subside at last.

“Please… please… please Wolf-cat… open your eyes… come back to me…” his words were finally breaking the surface of the ocean your ears had let them drown in.

The adrenaline from the rescue mission had completely worn away and you remembered the consequences of seeing his face, and how desperate he had been to keep it a secret for his creed.

You used all of your strength to raise a hand to his exposed neck, resting it weakly against his warm skin.

You tried to clear your throat, “No… helmet…”

The two words were enough for him to understand your concerns.

His forehead pressed against yours and you could feel his nose graze against your own.

“It doesn’t matter… you’ve already seen… I promise… just please open your eyes darling… come back to me…” the whispers of his breathing danced gracefully upon your aching, blood-deprived lips.

You hesitated, feeling his rough thumbs move themselves softly along the thin hairs of your eyebrows.

“Come back to me…” he repeated even softer, shifting his face upwards, placing the ghost of a kiss on the top of your nose before completely pulling away.

You could feel his gaze on you as you relaxed your hold on your eyelids.

The universe surrounding you disappeared in the divinity of the intimacy encompassing this moment.

Light stung your eyes where your lashes parted, ever so slowly, trying to adjust to their weight.

Your breathing was shaky as you used all of your strength to push your eyes open.

The light reflecting from his golden skin was as blinding as the dual suns on Tatooine.

It took everything to focus the blur of your residual tears.

His face was no longer distorted by the swelling and bruises that had disguised him before.

There were flecks of dried blood frozen to his skin, but the scrapes and cuts beneath them were no longer there.

His jaw angled sharply in an aesthetic way that seemed meant for him.

His lips weren’t too small, but they rested in an eternal pout that begged to feel the warmth of another’s intrusion.

His nose bent at the bridge, creating that home that you had felt yours rest so perfectly in when he had given himself to you.

His brown eyes pierced into yours, still wet from his own tears. They had a look in them that mirrored your own. Someone who had spent his entire life doing only what was necessary.

Someone who was tired, but knew the galaxy was not always kind to those who deserved it to be.

Someone who had known loss, but had to keep going no matter what.

“There’s my girl,” his voice was soft as he let the hope of a grin tease the corners of his mouth.

The energy between the two of you was a visual of moondust glimmering against darkness… you could see it… if only one concentrated enough focus to desire to see it.

Your hand slid to the back of his neck and you used his strong frame as leverage to pull yourself into him, your lips giving his the warm intrusion they begged for.

He met yours with equal fervency as he supported your weak body with his hands.

The sound of someone clearing their throat reminded you that you were not alone in the hull of his ship.

“I’m glad to see you’re feeling better, Wolfie,” Cara’s voice was doing a terrible job at hiding the smirk she undoubtedly had.

You turned your neck from him to face her, “S-sorry Cara,” your voice was still weak, “I forgot where we were.”

“As one should… considering the circumstances,” she smiled, her eyes squinting as she approached the two of you, a mess of blood and sweat crumpled on the floor.

She knelt down inspecting the blaster wound in your thigh. You furrowed your brow in pain as she touched it.

“Sorry Wolfie,” she said, noticing the distress in your breathing, “It looks like the bacta is working… you scared us for a bit there.”

Din’s arms were still bracing you as you lay across his lap.

“You need rest,” he said simply, looking to Cara… but his words were meant for you.

You gave him a nod as he shifted you off him and helped you lean, seated, against the cold metal wall.

“I’ll get blankets…” he whispered, placing a small kiss on your forehead before rising to stand. He moved to the wall of the hull, digging out the familiar bedding you had been using whenever you went to sleep. Anything to avoid the darkness of the small sleeping cot.

He and Cara moved silently as they made a makeshift bed for you on the floor. You looked down at the floor, your blood had left sticky, red pools all around the area.

They both came to you in unison.

“Can you stand?” Cara asked, knowing the answer before the words came out.

You shook your head; speaking was still a struggle.

“We’ve got you,” Din’s voice was soft, exhaustion seeping through.

They each moved to either side of you, supporting your shoulders as they helped pull you to your feet. You let out a pained groan, trying to adjust to the stiffness of your wounded leg.

With their support, you limped over to the makeshift bed.

“I’ll get your shoes,” Din whispered, shifting your weight to Cara as he knelt down and unlaced your boots. The relief took over once your bare feet were free from their enslavement.

Din took you from Cara and helped you back to the ground, laying you down and pulling a blanket over you.

“I’ll go check on General Organa and the Jedi, you two could both use the rest,” she nodded, turning to climb the ladder to the cockpit.

Din pulled you into him, resting his face in the crook of your neck gently, “Thank you…” he whispered against your skin.

“No Din, thank you…” you whispered back at him, meaning it with your entire heart.

He pressed his lips to your neck, sending light shivers through your body.

“Can we talk until you… fall asleep?” his voice cracked, nervousness seeping through.

“I’d love to,” you reassured him, tilting your head against his, “Please…”

——–

He was grateful that Cara had left them in peace, watching her slip from him was devastating. He had lost so much… his family… his creed… the kid…

He couldn’t lose her too.

His mind drifted to the sight of her… almost lifeless in his arms…

She had gone unconscious just as the ship took off, her body pale and limp in his arms. He tried to shake her gently, holding pressure on the blaster wound in her thigh.

Her breathing was short and stagger as he begged her to wake up. Her body seemed to react to his voice, but her eyes were still clamped shut as she just lay there.

“Stay with me…” he was begging her from the deepest recesses in his soul.

Please Starbird… Please come back to me…

She had risked everything to save him, and now she was fighting for her life in his arms.

“Cara, we’re losing her! Where is that bacta?” he yelled to the other side of the ship.

“Dank farrik!” she grunted, “I’m trying to find it Mando!” she was rustling through every cabinet on the ship.

The memory flashed through him. Ripping at his heart.

She had done this for him.

Whatever force brought them together, pushed her to face the horrors of her past.

For him.

He could feel tears burning in his eyes as he inhaled his breath against the skin of her neck.

“Thank you…” he whispered into her.

Without missing a beat she responded, “No Din… Thank you…” her voice was still weak as she emphasized the last word.

He had to tell her everything.

The bacta seemed to be working… but if the events of the last week were trying to teach them any kind of lesson that could be learned from… it was that nothing was certain…

Nothing… was promised.

Ever…

She was stable, but she wasn’t out of the woods yet.

He knew the consequences of bacta abuse, he had heard the stories, he had seen people who had become immune to its effects.

Kain’s methods were unorthodox… he had never been so rapidly pumped full of the healing liquid.

She was there for nine years…

It had stabilized her, but if the experiences he had witnessed through traveling the galaxy were correct… she would need more than just the bacta.

He had to tell her everything… and he had to tell her now… just in case the unimaginable decided to occur.

“Can we talk until you… fall asleep?” he asked, feeling a bit guilty knowing that they both needed to rest.

She pressed her head sideways into his, “I’d love to,” her voice was so shaky, “Please.”

He could feel the longing in her voice, she wanted to hear everything he had to say.

He placed a kiss to her neck, trying to decide where to start.

The beginning.

“When Kain was…” he decided best not to remind her, “All I could think of was you… all I could think of… all I could feel… was you… I don’t understand it… but there’s something in the galaxy that brought us together my beloved girl.”

She slowly reached up to rest her hand in his tangled, matted locks.

“I could feel you too Din… I felt everything… I had to save you,” she was so calm, her breathing short still from residual agony.

He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling himself against her.

“You did save me, my goddess of a bounty… you saved me,” he wanted her to know everything, “but I haven’t told you everything… I feel so guilty… it’s just… not the way of the Mandalore to… trust…”

She seemed to open her mouth to speak but remained silent… shifting a bit.

“You see…” he continued, “I was tasked to retrieve a bounty for the empirical remnants… they told me it was 50 years old and gave me a location… but when I got there it was a child… the species was something I had never seen before… it saved me from a Mudhorn, the signet on my armor… I tried to turn it in, but something pulled me back… the same something I feel that brought us together…” he was tearing up as he remembered what he went through to rescue the kid.

“The… foundling…” she breathed next to him. The returning pain evident in her voice, he placed more gentle kisses on her neck, trying to soothe her.

“Yes… How did you know?” he was soft with his words, but curious, nonetheless.

“J—jedi… no… Leia let it… slip…” her voice didn’t seem quite right as she tried to explain.

He lifted from her, looking at her for the first time since they had laid down. Her mysterious eyes looked like glass, a thin film of sweat danced on the top of her skin.

“Starbird… what’s wrong?” his secret name for her slipped from his tongue instinctively.

“I’m… okay… promise…” her eyes stared into his… she meant it… it was just the pain of trying to heal, “Starbird?” she questioned quietly.

“Yes…” he placed a kiss to her forehead, “Immortal… rising from death… renewing yourself in the heart of the son… rebellious… loyal… true… good… You are my Starbird…”

He could see tears pooling behind her eyes, the symbol meant so much to her.

“D…Din… K—keep… t—talking,” her words were shaky, but determined as she fought her way through the pain.

He shifted a bit, lying back down but angled slightly so he could keep an eye on her.

“I saved the kid,” he forced himself to continue like she asked, “We tried to hide away, but more bounty hunters were chasing us… Then the Empire finally caught up… I almost lost my life protecting him, the Mandalorians I knew lost theirs… He and I became a clan of two, my creed mandated that I was as his father until he could be reunited with his own kind… an enemy race of sorcerers…”

“J..Jedi?” she sputtered between gasps, flinching her eyes closed.

“Yes, darling… Jedi,” he studied her for a moment, “Are you sure nothings wrong?” He gripped her hand tightly, it was burning up.

Alarmed he moved his other hand to her face… she was on fire from the inside, a fever burning inside her.

“Fine Din… p—promise,” he knew she was lying. Something wasn’t right.

“Starbird, I have to look at your leg,” she gave him a wincing nod as he attempted to remove her blood-stained trousers from her body. They were stuck to her skin and she whimpered as he tried. Her thigh was swollen, “I’m going to have to cut the fabric around the wound to look… I don’t want… to hurt you.”

She bit her lip, giving him permission.

He sat up fully, grabbing a small dagger from his boots, and carefully began to slice open the already existing hole of her trousers, she groaned at each shift in pressure and movement.

The bacta wasn’t working quickly enough. Her wound was red around the edges, her skin wasn’t closing back together properly, and the heat radiating from the site was filling the air around her.

“I have to go get help Starbird,” he held back his emotions, he didn’t want to alarm her, “I’ll be right back, I promise.”

She didn’t respond, just stared into his eyes with her almost vacant, glass ones.

He got up as quickly as he could, climbing the ladder to the cockpit of his nameless ship.

“What’s wrong?” Cara said immediately as his head came through the door, the three pairs of eyes in the small area turning to him.

“I… don’t know, the bacta isn’t working the way it should,” he confessed, “I need help, her clothes are stuck to her… she’s on fire Cara, we have to get her cleaned up so we can look at it.”

“I’ll help Cara and the Mandalorian, Luke…” Leia spoke, “You just make sure none of the remnants come after us,” the Jedi gave her a concerned nod as the three of you climbed quickly into the hull.

Din stood back as Leia and Cara inspected her wounds.

She was shaking, sweating… gasping for air as her skin began to pale over.

“I’ve never seen a wound not heal properly after a bacta injection,” Cara said quietly, almost to herself.

“It’s rare,” Leia’s wise, composed voice explained, “Rare… but possible. I’ve seen people build a resistance to it, the body can be retrained to accept it… which I think is the situation here… It takes much longer to work, and it is a much longer recovery process.”

“What can we do?” Din spoke, determined… panic creeping its way out from his mouth.

“It’s like you said, we need to get her cleaned up,” Leia spoke, “We have to get her to the refresher to clean it and bring the fever down.”

“D…Din…” the girl whispered, he ran and kneeled to her side instantly.

“What is it, brave girl?” he spoke softly, brushing her hair from her face.

“O-only… you…” she said between breaths, “No… one… s—should see… only… y-ou,” she was talking about her scars. He bent down and kissed her overly warm forehead.

“Of course Starbird… Of course,” he would do anything to make her feel safe. “Help me get her there, I’ll do the rest, but I need help getting her across the ship.”

Leia and Cara stood up, nearly in unison. Din couldn’t help but think about how vastly different the three women from Alderaan before him were… different but unified under a common moral code… not unlike the Mandalorians he had come into contact with.

“We’ve got you Wolfie,” Cara spoke softly as she and Din grabbed the girl's shoulders and lifted her, cradling her between them, her body weak as they moved the short distance to the other side of the craft.

They sat her against the small wall of the cramped shower cubicle, Din took a step back to remove the beskar from his clothing.

“This is going to hurt… I’m so sorry,” Cara continued next to her, pulling the fabric from her legs. The girl let out an agonizing scream as the trousers yanked at her skin. Din’s body shivered at the sound of her in pain.

My beautiful goddess…

Cara succeeded where he had not at removing them, comforting her as he stripped the last of his armor, left only in his unarmored clothing.

“We’ll get everything cleaned up outside, you two get yourselves cleaned up… I’ll be just outside if you need anything,” Cara’s voice was full of worry as Din gave her a nod. She exited the small room, closing the door behind her.

He knelt down beside her, helping to pull her jacket and her top from her slowly… gently… before removing his own clothing that was stiff from his blood.

He climbed in beside her, pulling her into his lap…

“D..Din,” she breathed as he held her tight, “K-keep talking…”

He was astonished at her request… she was weak… out of it… and all she wanted was to hear his words.

He kissed her forehead, reaching up to hit the water release button on the back of the shower. The warmth of it caused them both to jump.

He would do anything for her.

“Where were we?” he asked quietly, using his hand to push the water through her hair, soothing her.

“J—jedi,” she let a small smile break across her pale lips.

“Jedi…” he affirmed, “I had to find others of my kind, to help lead me to my path to find the Jedi. I… met a group of Mandalorians who followed a different set of rules… they didn’t have the same creed. They were lead by a woman named Bo Katan… She helped me locate a Jedi name Ahsoka Tano… she told me the child’s name was Grogu, and she explained the force and the ways of the Jedi… she couldn’t train him, but she led me to the seeing stone where Grogu could reach out through the force…”

She let out a small chuckle.

“What is it Starbird?” curiosity peaked in his voice as he tried to shut out the redness of the water beneath them.

“Ts’… how I… found you…” she leaned into him even more, “Luke… helped me… project when… we linked,” she was smiling with her eyes closed. He could feel her skin starting to cool back down.

He paused before he spoke his next words, this was confirming his suspicions… she could be one of them… she could leave him and be one of them… It hadn’t just been in his mind…

If she was able to wield the force, that would explain every strange thing that had happened since they met…

“Keep… t-talking…” she urged, letting her body soak in the warmth of the water on her skin.

“Moff Gideon captured Grogu,” his voice was pained at the memory, “He destroyed my ship and took the kid… The son of a Mandalorian, named Fett and an ex-mercenary named Fennec helped me get to Cara, and stayed with us until we had a plan to save the kid… which they helped us execute.”

“Cara… helped… save… Gorgu?” she opened her eyes slightly, encouraging his conversation.

“Grogu, mesh’la,” he smiled against her finally forcing himself to clean the blood from her thigh, “I couldn’t have done it without her… She used her title to help us get a prisoner from the New Republic… who helped us locate Gideon’s ship…”

“That’s… Cara… for you…” she smiled at him, the glass starting to lift from her eyes, seemingly growing numb to the pain as the water kissed her skin.

“I had to reunite with Bo Katan and her partner,” he continued, “She was after something that Gideon had… the darksaber… Together, the five of us located and boarded his cruiser… That’s where I encountered the dark troopers for the first time… the uh… droid you crushed…” he let out a soft laugh, “I didn’t know much about the darksaber… but when fighting Gideon for the child’s life… I bested him… which according to a legend from Mandalore, means it became mine… and in turn, I am to rule Mandalore…” his voice cracked as he spoke the words, preparing himself for her reaction.

It had taken everything in him to tell her his truth, he could have spoken more eloquently… but he needed the words to exit his body as quickly as possible so the nerves he felt couldn’t change his mind.

She lay there unmoving, going over his words in her mind… the water finally running clear.

“I know… you said… the way was not… to trust,” she drew in a deep breath to continue speaking, her body still struggling against the fever and pain, “…but why… didn’t… you tell me?”

Her calmness with the question forced him to think.

Everything he did was to keep her safe.

But it was more than that, he had been afraid.

“I…” he started, trying to find the words to speak out loud, “I didn’t want anyone to use you to try and get to me… I… needed to…”

“Keep… me… safe…?” She raised an eyebrow, taking his hand in hers. She gave it a soft squeeze letting him know she understood. He nodded, bending forward to place a kiss on her clean hair.

“I’m… scared Starbird,” his voice cracked, tears finding their way into his tone, “I’m not a king… I think inside… I’m still just a foundling…”

“Fear is… strength Din,” she looked him directly in the eyes, steadying herself against him as she pulled herself more upright, she needed him to hear her words, “Power… doesn’t come… from bravery…” her breaths were hard but rasping, “or… lack of fear… Din… fear pushes us… it teaches us… to survive… the fear you have…” she rested her hands on his chest, “It makes you… the strongest… most deserving… King… Mandalore… could ever… ask for…”

Her words set a fire inside his heart, she was the bravest girl he had ever met, and here she was telling him how brave she thought he was.

He didn’t have the words; he only had the ability to show her what her words meant to him. He shifted his hands to her waist, wrapping his arms around her gently but still holding them steady enough to brace her.

He pulled her against his chest, tangling one of his hands into her hair… clutching her tightly.

“Starbird…” he whispered against her as she nuzzled her nose into his chest, “We’ve gotta get out and let the General look at your leg.”

A tear finally fell from his eye as he kissed her hair, he reached over and shut the water off.

He stood first, grabbing the fresh clothes he often left in the convenience of the refresher. It had never been his practice to change in front of people.

He dressed first, moving to her, still warm from the steam of the shower. He gently pulled one of his shirts over her head, leaving her legs exposed.

He had almost forgotten about the angry, swollen wound on her thigh in the intimacy of their conversation.

It didn’t look good.

She looked so broken, crumpled on the floor… dwarfed by the size of his clothing on her.

“Ready?” he asked, placing a hand behind her back and the other beneath the bend of her knees.

“Yes,” she said breathlessly, holding back the pain of the sudden movement as he used his strong legs as leverage to lift her.

He stood still for a moment, steadying them both as he adjusted to the extra weight.

“See… Din… strong…” she let a soft smile spread across her lips her eyes unable to focus completely from the pain.

He moved them to the door, pressing the button with his elbow. He stepped out to the now clean hull where he saw Cara and Leia anxiously huddled at the other end.

“Put her here,” Leia’s calm voice spoke as she motioned to a freshly made makeshift bed on the floor.

He did as she said, careful with his motions so he didn’t cause the girl any more pain. He rolled a blanket beneath her head to make her more comfortable.

Leia knelt by her leg, giving Din a nod that told him to keep her busy.

He stroked her hair to the side of her face, “She’s going to have a look now, keep your eyes on me.”

The girl nodded, as Leia began probing her hands around the wound.

Her face winced as she let out a pained groan.

“It’s okay Starbird… I’m right here…” he spoke softly, soothing her. She reached her hand up to grab his, squeezing it against the pain.

She finally let out a breath as Leia removed her hands, “I need to get Luke… he will know what to do.”

She stood up, gracefully as ever, and made her way to the cockpit.

“Din…” the girl rasped staring up at him, “I’m sorry…”

“Why, beloved girl?” he asked, astonished at her words.

“I’m sorry… I can’t… see you… be king,” she gasped, her eyes watering up.

He bent down, placing a kiss softly to her lips before moving his mouth to her ear, “You silly little wolf-cat… you’re going to be there… I know it… as queen.”

He pulled back, the reaction on her face a mixture of exhaustion and shock, just as Luke and Leia entered.

Luke was quick with his movements, kneeling down to inspect her thigh.

He waved a hand above it slowly, never touching or causing her pain.

“She’s not healing properly,” Luke said, stating the obvious, “I think she needs to come to the Jedi temple with us.”

The words made Din ache… they had already taken his kid… not her too…

“The temple has healing properties… and some of the younglings have gifts that can help,” Luke continued.

He was right, he had seen Grogu heal Karga… if they could save her it was the best place to go. He gripped her hand tighter, fighting back his own tears as he stared into her eyes.

Luke’s hand on his shoulder caught him of guard, “I think you should come too,” he spoke directly to Din, “I know someone who would like to see his father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm sorry if this chapter isn't the best, but as always I love hearing you guys' feedback! Your love has been truly overwhelming.


	19. The Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You arrive at the Jedi temple… but old wounds bring new fears.
> 
> Warnings: Explicit 18+, SMUT, restraining, biting

“Starbird… we’re here…” he nudged her gently, trying to wake her. She had fallen in and out of consciousness for the last few hours as the fever took hold.

Din still hadn’t slept, he was too focused on keeping track of each breath she took, making sure she was still with him.

Even Leia’s attempts to clean her wound barely had any effect on her, the soft whimpers were the only thing allowing them to know she was still there.

The ship was landing on some remote moon he and Cara had never heard of.

The location of the Jedi temple.

He squeezed her hand in his tightly as the ship entered the atmosphere. It was a considerably smoother entrance than the usual planet atmospheres.

He felt her hand squeeze his back, letting him know she was still there as the ship rocked slightly.

They finally made it through, and the ship landed gently on a small field surrounded by forest.

“We’re here,” Leia spoke calmly as Luke descended the ladder of the cockpit.

Din put on his helmet and pulled the girl into his arms, cradling her gently as he walked to the ramp, her skin was still on fire… her sweat sticking to his beskar.

Luke pressed the lever to lower the ramp and the group made their way down.

At the bottom they were met by a man that looked somewhat familiar… but Din couldn’t place his face…

And a Wookiee… he hadn’t seen one in years; they were rare ever since the Empire had used them as slaves.

“Took you two long enough,” the man spoke, sarcasm consuming his tone.

“We ran into some… obstacles Han,” Leia responded to him.

The Wookiee let out a sound Din was unsure of, forcing Han’s attention to the girl in Din’s arms.

“That kid’s seen better days,” his tone dropped, “What happened out there?”

Leia moved to Han’s side, giving him a small hug, “The Empire is trying to come back, the force Luke and I felt… it was her,” she turned to face Din, “They… took the Mandalorian… and she could feel the pain they were inflicting on him, so we… naturally… went on a rescue mission.”

“Hey! I thought we agreed no fighting in your condition,” he half-shouted to the General.

“Oh honestly Han, is it really fighting when it’s nothing but a bunch of bucketheads?” she let out a laugh.

Cara cleared her throat, “I don’t mean to force negativity into this reunion, but we need to get Wolfie help… now…”

The only sound for a moment was that of the girl’s ragged breathing.

“Chewie, can you help me get her to the Medcenter?” Luke finally spoke.

The creature let out another noise and approached Din.

Din’s protective instinct forced him to step back and clutch her to his chest.

“I’m… not sure… that’s such a… good… idea…” Din’s voice came through the modulator.

“It’s alright,” Luke spoke calmly, “He’s going to keep her safe, I promise. We are going to take her to the Medcenter and get her treated… you have someone to see.”

He clung to her limp figure for another moment, hesitant to let her be apart from him.

But the Jedi was right, she needed to be treated.

He pressed his helmet to her forehead, “It’s going to be okay Starbird… don’t be afraid.”

He pulled away, placing her gently in the large creature’s arms.

She didn’t stir in the slightest as the Wookiee and Luke made their way into the forest, Din stood completely still as he watched them disappear into the foliage.

He couldn’t shake the image of Luke disappearing with another person he cared for.

“Han, where are the younglings?” Leia spoke calmly.

“They’re playing in the courtyard,” he responded cheerfully.

Din suddenly remembered the small orb in the cockpit of his nameless ship, “I… forgot something.”

He turned on his heels quickly, making his way back up the ramp and climbing the ladder to the small cockpit.

He stood for a moment, staring at the small silver knob… he remembered how Grogu seemed so infatuated with it… he had to bring it to him.

He gently unscrewed it, nervousness beginning to build causing sweat to spread across his hidden forehead.

He had missed the kid, perhaps more than he should… definitely more than his creed would have allowed.

He held the ball in his gloved hand, clutching it tight… holding to the memory of the small, green child that had changed everything for him.

He couldn’t wait to see him again, but his heart was aching for the girl.

He slipped the sphere into a pouch on his utility belt and made his way back outside to join the rest of the group.

“Ready Mando?” Han smirked, putting an arm around Leia’s shoulders.

“Lead the way,” the modulator spoke determined.

They made their way through the forest in silence. Each step forcing more and more of Din’s nerves to unravel.

He found himself almost afraid to see the kid again. He hadn’t expected the reunion to come upon them so quickly.

The warm feeling, he still couldn’t explain began rising in his chest. The girl had described it as the force, he still wasn’t sure what to believe.

He couldn’t deny, however, that the girl entering his life was meant to be. Just like Grogu. And here… her actions were bringing them all to the same moon.

The warmth was spreading through his body the closer they came to the temple; he could see it through a small break in the trees. He flexed his hands in anticipation.

Majority of his life had been spent as an isolated machine, the fighting corps morphing him into a nearly indestructible, emotionless mass of beskar and strength.

The kid had opened his heart and gave him something to hold on to that meant more than his creed.

He was grateful for everything the Children of the Watch had given him… but nothing had meant more to him than protecting Grogu.

And now the girl.

He realized he wasn’t afraid to see the kid again, he was afraid of the pain that would inevitably come from them having to once again part ways.

They came to a halt at the bottom of a set of ancient, stone steps.

“Grogu should be just up there,” Leia smiled, looking at Din.

“Grogu?” Han said, a twinge of curiosity in his voice, then his eyes suddenly widened in realization as he turned his face to Din, “You’re the Mandalorian that protected him and led him to Luke, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Din spoke seriously, “It was a task given to me as part of my creed.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Han chuckled, “Bounty hunter right? If the stories I’ve heard of you are true, I’m glad Greedo’s the one that got my puck…”

It clicked, suddenly Din remembered where he had seen this man before. It was on a puck he turned down.

He had rarely done so, making his business by not choosing sides.

But he had never enjoyed hunting those who stood against the Empire, they didn’t deserve to be caught.

Karga never understood why he refused a puck with such a high amount of credits attached.

Din responded with a simple nod, making his way up the steps.

“I’ll stay with them, Mando,” Cara spoke excitedly, “I’ve got a lot to talk to General Organa about.”

Din didn’t reply, instead he continued to place one booted foot in front of the other.

The sound of children’s laughter was building in the audio receptors inside his helmet.

When he made it to the top, he saw a beautiful courtyard surrounded by lush foliage. Children of all species and sizes were running and playing together, practicing their gifts.

A speck of green caught his attention and he turned to see the kid sitting on a boulder, giggling at three small, blue butterflies that drifted around his head.

He was happy, in his element with the other children.

Suddenly the child turned to face him, his big ears twitching in curiosity.

Din moved forward to close the distance between them, sunlight reflecting the kid’s large, black eyes.

Several younglings stopped to watch him make his way through them, stopping when he reached the boulder.

The child reached his arms up, and Din couldn’t help the tears appearing in his eyes behind the helmet.

Din scooped him up, letting him float through the air in front of them, before he clutched him to his chest in a gentle hug.

“Hey kid,” he choked through the modulator.

The child made a small content sound as he looked up into Din’s visor, reaching his small arms out to grip the sides of it.

“Are the Jedi being nice to you?” he asked calmly, Grogu responded with a small giggle, telling him they were.

“That’s good… I missed you,” the child cooed in response as Din placed him back down on the boulder.

“I… brought you something,” his voice cracked again as he knelt in front of him. Grogu’s ears moved in curiosity as Din reached for the small pouch on his belt, removing the ball.

He held the small object between his index finger and thumb, holding it out for the kid.

Grogu bounced a bit in excitement, muttering something Din couldn’t understand.

“It’s… yours… Grogu,” the child moved his ears in excitement, the adorable noises warming Din’s heart as he placed it in the child’s hands.

He reached out and rubbed one of the kid’s ears softly.

He sat silently for a moment, watching the child play with the silver orb. He found his mind drifting back to the girl, wondering if she was okay.

“I brought someone with me, I wish you could meet,” he found himself speaking his thoughts out loud, “But she got hurt… your Jedi’s said they could help her… I hope they can.”

Grogu let out a somber coo as he looked intently into Din’s visor.

He didn’t know what the child was saying, but he could feel the reassurance passing into him.

If anyone could save her now, it was one of these sorcerers.

——–

You took in a sharp gasp, jerking your body up in pain… you had no idea where you were as tried but failed to open your eyes completely, soft light flooding into the cracks of your eyelashes.

“You need to take it slowly,” a familiar, strong voice came through your ears.

Your breathing was quick, your body felt as if it had been stranded beneath the two suns of Tatooine for days… greasy… sweat glazing the top of your skin.

You tried again to open your eyes, slowly this time.

You could barely make out three blurry figures in front of you.

“Where am I?” you asked, your throat feeling like sandpaper.

“You’re at the Jedi temple, in the Medcenter,” it was Luke. The voice you had heard was the Jedi who had helped you save Din.

Where was Din?

“Wh—where’s Mando?” you asked, suddenly remembering the last place you were, was curled up in his lap after rescuing him from Kain.

“We don’t allow outsiders into the Medcenter, unless they’re injured… He’s with his foundling,” Luke responded calmly.

You could feel light in your thigh, as your muscles and flesh bound themselves back together.

“What… is this?” you asked, panic edging your tone as you blinked the blurriness away.

Luke was standing in front of you with a hand placed on the shoulder of a young, teenage girl.

Next to them stood a Wookiee, they were such a rare species, but you remembered them from the texts on Alderaan.

“You were badly injured, and the bacta wasn’t working properly… Some of the younglings here have special gifts…” his tone seemed concerned, “This is Delarra Vinjagga, she’s one of the special ones… also the oldest with this ability… she’s just saved your life.”

The young girl beamed up at the kind words from her master, “It was easy Master Skywalker, honest!”

A small smile spread across his youth-consumed face, “Of course, but that doesn’t mean you should be any less proud Padawan, now go with Chewie and play with the others.”

“Do I have to?” the girl seemed irritated at the prospect.

Luke simply gave her a look of disapproval and she left with the Wookiee in a huff.

You stayed still for a moment, still adjusting to your surroundings, before Luke spoke again.

“How do you feel?” Luke said, staring at the now closed wound on your thigh.

“Better than I last remember,” you tried to smile, but the muscles in your face didn’t let it come across as delightful as you had anticipated.

“That’s good,” Luke said simply, “I’m afraid, the simple healing from a Padawan won’t completely heal you, but the temple has special properties that facilitate more healing, so I’d like you to stay for a while.”

You shook your head, “I can’t… Mando and I have to keep moving, it’s too dangerous for anyone to find us.”

“You are well protected here,” Luke insisted, “I think it’s important for you to stay here and absorb what the temple has to offer…”

He seemed to be deep in thought.

“Can we try something?” his voice seemed troubled, “Only if you’re up for it.”

You took a deep breath, sitting upright in the medical bed.

“I feel… a lot better… like I can’t remember feeling this way actually,” you tried to find the words, “Tired… in pain… but still… renewed…” you let out a chuckle, “If that makes any sense.”

Luke pinched his eyebrows together, thinking over your words.

He turned behind him and grabbed a small metal tray with three wooden blocks on it, they seemed to be hand carved with delicate, ornate designs.

“Can you lift these?” he looked straight into your eyes in a serious way that was almost alarming.

“You mean pick them up…?” you reached a hand out, confused.

“Not physically,” he pulled the tray back a bit, “but with the force…”

You took a moment to think, “I… I don’t know… what you mean.”

He took a step forward, “Remember the seeing stone… the feeling you had that… enveloped you?”

You gave a small nod, “It was… pain… a—and anger…”

He shook his head, “It was the force, it surrounds all things… and some of us are able to manipulate it, I saw you, with the flames. I can feel it, standing in this room right now. It may come through with extreme emotions, but that is the lack of control. I want to see if you can control it…”

He looked back down to the blocks.

“Focus, try and feel it, try and use it to move the blocks,” his voice was calm, instructive.

You looked down at the blocks, you didn’t know where to start, but visualizing them moving seemed to be a good place.

You stared at them, willing them to move, but nothing happened.

“Feel it,” Luke’s voice echoed quietly in front of you.

You took a slow, deep breath. Focusing on the feeling in your chest… the warmth of it… the small vibrations filling the air… your hand began to instinctively move in the direction your mind willed the blocks to move.

Slowly… shakily… in sync with your fingers they began to rise from the tray… gracefully floating, one over the other.

The room around you felt empty of all life… replaced by a different kind of fullness… one that held your focus…

You began twirling your fingertips, watching the blocks follow their motions… dancing in the air.

You could feel the warmth in you rise as you visualized one of the blocks floating between your palms… it obeyed your wish and you held it there between your hands.

Your focus was stronger as you saw the small flames engulf the block… turning the ornate carving into a smoldering ball of orange-glowing fire.

You stopped suddenly, alarmed at your destruction. The flames disappearing and the remains of the block falling into your lap in a small pile of ash.

“Luke… I’m so so—” you began but he raised a hand to interrupt you.

“There’s no need to be, I train younglings… Some days I think we destroy more than we create,” he smiled softly, he always had an air of seriousness about him… like someone who had seen things that forced him to grow strong, “You did amazingly well though, for someone with no training.”

“Thank you,” you said with an unsure sigh.

“Now, how about we get you to the temple and back to your friends?” He extended a hand to help you stand.

“Please… and really… thank you for everything you’ve done,” you meant every word as you used his strength to pull yourself to your unsteady feet.

He gave you a polite nod as he let you go, leading your way as you limped from the building into the first sunshine you’d seen in days.

——–

It had been hours since the Jedi had disappeared with the girl and Din could feel himself worrying more and more. The Wookiee had returned without her and the only reassurance he had was that of Leia’s unshakeable faith in world around them.

The sun had begun to set behind the trees and the younglings had been cheerfully preparing an outdoor feast, at Leia’s request, to welcome the visitors.

“They rarely see anyone but us,” Leia had told him, “and even more rarely do they have a reason to celebrate… so we will give them both tonight.”

Din watched Grogu with the other children and it made his heart ache with pride. He had done the right thing… he deserved this peaceful oasis of happiness… he deserved to be a child.

Cara had checked on him several times through the evening as he leaned against a stone silently, watching everything around him. Never losing sight of the kid.

She knew he was worried; she knew how much it was paining him to be apart from her.

He watched as they started a small bonfire in the center of the courtyard, the younglings singing and making their own music as they smiled and laughed… dancing around the flames.

It reminded him of being on the desert with her… when nothing else mattered except the intimacy of the force that had brought them together.

“Hey! The kid’s finally awake I see,” Han said smugly from across the way, jerking Din from his memories.

“She needs rest, but she’s going to make it,” Luke’s voice caused Din to turn his head quickly to where it came from.

She was there… she was alert… she was walking. His long shirt still drowning her small frame like a dress, her thigh a bit pink… but no longer swollen and open.

He moved quickly to her, instinctively… pushing past everyone in his way.

“You shouldn’t be walking…” he said softly, worry heavy on his tongue.

She smiled up at him softly, her eyes wet with tears, showing how grateful she was to see him.

“I’m okay,” she placed a hand to his beskar shielded cheek, “I promise.”

He nodded as Leia and Cara ran up. And hugged her, making her a bit unsteady as she braced herself against them.

“We’ve gotta get you in some fresh clothes,” Leia laughed, “Come on,” she turned to Din, “I’ll have her right back.”

Din gave a reluctant nod as the three women made their way inside the temple, the girl looking back at him longingly.

“She’s going to be alright,” Luke’s voice drew his attention.

“How did you…” Din started.

“One of the older Padawans used the force to heal her wound… mixed with the powerful properties of the temple, it’s going to heal her quickly,” Luke said calmly.

Din still didn’t fully understand how the whole force worked.

“I…” Luke’s voice became serious as his eyes relaxed, “She is strong with the force you know… Perhaps more powerful than anyone I’ve seen in some time. Especially someone with no training.”

Din’s heart fell, she was one of them… he turned to look towards Grogu who was chasing some kind of glowing, flying bug with other children doing the same.

How long would it take her to realize she belonged here the same as him?

And who was he to deny her the future she deserved?

A future of happiness, the same as Grogu.

The Jedi and the Mandalorians were two completely different worlds… but here they were colliding in front of him.

Dividing him in two.

He almost wanted to hate the Jedi, rip him apart right where he stood for even insinuating that his Starbird belonged there.

But he couldn’t.

Just then the three women returned. The girl was following slowly behind them, glancing around her. She seemed fidgety and self-conscious.

He understood why as soon as Cara and Leia parted enough for him to see her fully.

She wore a loose dress that flowed with the soft breeze, her hair falling gracefully below her shoulders, the white streak almost glowing in the starlight.

The light from the bonfire lit up her figure beneath the fabric, silhouetting her outline in a way that made him ache beneath his beskar.

The soft shine of the metallic emerald dress sparkled in contrast to her skin, her shoulders exposed at the top of the sleeves.

She was her own star, and all of them were in her galaxy. She seemed to come from a secret place, forgotten by the world… delicate and exquisite.

She approached him hesitantly, her cheeks flushed pink.

“They… made me wear this,” she shrugged looking into his visor sheepishly.

“You… look stunning,” his voice cracked behind the modulator, forcing another blush to her cheeks as she pressed her palm to his chest.

He wanted to kiss her now, in front of everyone. He wanted to carry her to some secluded place and show her the consequences her beauty inflicted on him that were currently hidden beneath his armor.

He looked up and noticed Luke leaning against a tree, giving him a nod as if to say, ‘You know she belongs here.’

It only made him want her more.

But he forced himself to take a step back, he couldn’t make her decision anymore difficult. He didn’t want to complicate things any further.

No matter how badly he ached for her.

“Should we eat or what?” Han yelled over the sounds of children playing breaking the tension of the moment.

She lingered her eyes on him, furrowing her brows in confusion before turning and following the crowd to the dining table.

He followed a short distance, watching the way her hips moved beneath the sheath of the fabric. Desperate and terrified all at once.

He had to do what was best for her.

——–

Din had sat next to you almost in silence the entire dinner, his brooding made you nervous.

You swore you could feel his eyes on you, but the visor made it impossible to tell for sure.

He seemed distant… and you couldn’t help but feel that something was wrong.

You needed to get him alone… make him talk to you.

The celebrations were going hard, no one was showing any signs of tiring any time soon.

But you had an excuse, you still needed rest.

An idea sparked in your mind.

“Din,” you whispered close enough for only him to hear, “I’m… tired…”

He turned the helmet to face you, “I’m sure Leia can show you to your room if you just… ask…”

He couldn’t hide the pain and longing behind his unkind words.

You chewed your bottom lip anxiously, “Please Din, I don’t want to ruin all of their fun, can you help me?”

You knew the way; they had shown you when you went to change.

He let out a soft sigh before giving you a nod.

“Thank you,” you said softly and began walking towards the door of the ancient stone temple, Din following closely behind you.

He followed silently until you reached the door to your small room, he stood just outside as you entered.

“Please come in,” you almost begged him, nerves wracking your tone.

He hesitated for a moment before obliging your request.

You took a step, standing inches from him.

“What’s wrong, Din?” You asked, worry flowing through you, placing your hands on his neck, touching the exposed skin just beneath his helmet.

He seemed to melt into your fingers, all previous tension leaving his body.

“You…” his voice sounded quiet and broken beneath the distortion, “You belong… here…”

Your heart sank at his words, he was sacrificing again. Always thinking of everyone else.

“Oh Din,” you choked back the beginning of tears.

“You should stay, I could never… give you what they can,” he was in pain, it oozed from every syllable.

“No Din,” you said, determination ripping from your lips, “Staying with you… has always been the better choice.”

His breathing sharpened at your candor.

A heat growing between your two bodies as he moved his hands to rest on your own, taking a step to close the distance between you.

Tension returning of a different kind.

The silence between you was louder than any scream.

“You need rest…” he said in a low growl.

“I need you,” your cheeks went pink at the confidence of your words.

His grip tightened on your hands.

You found yourself lifting his helmet, he didn’t try to stop you.

Instead he guided your hands up, removing it and knocking it to the floor behind him.

The wetness of tears stained his cheeks… but his brow was creased with determination.

His brown eyes were almost black with a darkness you had never seen.

“Rest…” was all he whispered, shifting his hands to your waist.

You shook your head, watching the way his tongue rested behind his teeth when he spoke.

He began pushing you deeper into the room.

“The Jedi said you needed rest Starbird,” false confidence fell into his tone.

You gripped your fingers into his shoulders, “I don’t want rest.”

Heat was growing in your center as you stared into his dark eyes.

“I’ll make you,” a small grin tried to show itself on the edge of his lips forcing you to lick your own.

He watched your tongue intently as his body softly shuttered before he pushed you backwards onto the bed.

You let out a small groan as you fell, looking up at him, “How?”

Something about this temple made you feel powerful… confident…

He took a shallow breath looking down at you, “I could always tie you to the bed, then you would have no choice,” his voice was hard, moving closer to you with each word so that his lips were inches from your own, his warm breath teasing your skin.

“Is that a promise…. Or a threat?” you asked him breathlessly, as he placed a hand on your hip, squeezing slightly.

He stared at you for a moment, contemplating your response.

“Din…” is all you had to say before he gripped you tightly and flipped you around. His hands exploring the softness of the fabric covering your skin.

He pulled the thin piece of fabric that held the dress around your neck, releasing the fabric from your body.

He removed it from the dress entirely and laid it beside you.

You could feel your heartbeat start to quicken as he breathed behind you.

You could hear him removing his beskar, the familiar clank as it fell to the ground.

Your thighs were heating up with anticipation until you felt the weight of him behind you, he traced kisses along your exposed shoulders.

“It should be a bounty puck to look so fucking stunning,” he whispered against your skin.

You let out a soft moan and he pulled away, grabbing your wrists in one hand, pulling them above you, he was about to tie them with the fabric from your dress when you stopped him.

“No…” you said shakily. He paused as you wriggled beneath him flipping to face him.

“I wanna see you,” you said seductively.

He stared down at you, his hands moving blindly as he tied your wrists to the metal of the bed above your head.

His gaze on you didn’t break until he was sure your hands were secure.

Then he drifted his eyes lower, sliding his hands down your arms until they rested on the dress that was still partially covering your body.

Goosebumps tickled your skin all over as you watched him grip the fabric, pulling it down your body with an intense, hungry growl.

He left you completely naked beneath him, moving his lips to your stomach. Dragging slow, agonizing kisses along the sensitive skin.

He pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the side, sliding a hand from your knee up to your inner thigh.

When he reached the slickness that had spilled down them he let out a dark moan.

“Obedient little bounty,” the familiar words forced you to squirm beneath his touch but he gripped your leg… stilling you.

He pressed his lips to your inner thigh and you let out a pained gasp, the severity of his lips moving upwards driving you to agonizing longing.

You felt his nose tease at the apex between your legs and you arched your back forcing a firmer touch.

“Din… please…” you begged him as he continued to tease you.

He went on like this for too long.

Your body was begging for him, but he wouldn’t give in.

Fingers tracing your skin, hot breath against your entrance, your gasps and pleading moans filling air between his hungry growls.

And then finally, his tongue pressed against you, causing you to yell out for him.

You pulled against the restraints, your body stiffening as he held you down, sliding his tongue between your folds like a starving man that only you could satisfy.

“Come on now,” he whispered against your entrance. The words setting you ablaze as he pushed his tongue to your clit, circling it quickly… causing you to twitch in ecstasy.

You fought the fabric at your wrists with every strength you had in you.

Your body went rigid and the feeling of his tongue forced you closer and closer to the edge.

“Din… I…” you whimpered but it was too late, he bit down gently on your aching clit, and you erupted around him. Arching your back salaciously as he lapped up the evidence of your pleasure.

He finally pulled back, staring down at your shaking body, as he removed his trousers.

You gave a final tug to your restraints, loosening them just enough to slip your hands out.

You didn’t waste a second, reaching to grasp his strong shoulders as you pulled yourself to him, kissing him desperately.

He was caught off guard allowing you to nibble on his lower lip. He let out a groan, wrapping his arms around you, pulling you in even closer.

You felt around with your hips… finally finding the thickness of him, letting a whimper into his mouth.

He slid one hand from behind you, positioning himself between your thighs.

You forced him against your entrance, his other hand sliding up to grip the back of your head, tangling his fingers in your hair as you slid down onto him… slowly…

He gave your hair a slight pull as you let him fill you.

You groaned as he stretched you completely, bottoming out inside of you.

Your lips separated as you both gasped in pleasure. His face moving into the crook of your neck as you began moving your hips up and down against him.

He kissed your neck, letting out groans as he began to thrust into your motions.

You moaned loudly into the air, finding yourself close to the climax again as he quickened his motions.

“Cum for me again Starbird…” His words were desperate… hungry… begging… leaving you no choice but to obey.

He sheathed himself deep inside your cunt, sending you over the edge. Your hands instinctively tangled themselves in the waves of his brown hair as you clenched him tightly.

“Fuck… you tighten up so good for me when you cum…” he moaned against your neck as you felt yourself gush around him so hard it almost pushed him out but he used his grip on your body to hold you there.

He shuddered beneath you at the feeling before losing control of his senses and pushing you back against the bed, your toes curling as he thrust himself inside you hard.

He was moving so quick… pounding deep into you with each thrust as you screamed for him to keep going.

He bit down hard on your shoulder… leaving a mark as he grunted into you… giving himself one final thrust completely buried in you as his warmth spread deep inside you.

He went limp, falling against you, breathing hard when he let his teeth release your skin.

You both lay there… twitching and gasping in the fallout from your orgasms…

Drifting from exertion…

“Don’t leave me…” all the hunger and desire had disappeared from his voice as he reluctantly removed himself from deep inside you… the tone in his voice was replaced leaving him sounding like a wounded boy…

“Never…” you whispered back to him, searching for his face… cupping his cheek in your palm… dragging your thumb against the roughness of his facial hair.

He pulled you in tight… and you both fell asleep… the power of the temple… the power of the force… the sound of his heartbeat… making you feel stronger than ever before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long!  
> I hope you enjoy it! Let me know, there are big plans the next few chapters.  
> Also follow @dankfarrikthings on TikTok for visuals and other content regarding The Better Choice


	20. The Darkest Stones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’ve spent days on the forest moon, with the Jedi and the kid… but something is not quite right.
> 
> Warnings: SMUT, dominance, possessiveness, trauma, graphic depictions (anything else let me know)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the support... I am so sorry this took so long to post, I have been building up to this chapter for weeks now and wanted to get it just right, and in combination with life... it just took some time.  
> Please let me know what you think!  
> I hope the length makes up for it!

The sun filled the small room as you felt his fingers trace your shoulder, forcing you to let out a soft waking groan.

You had been there over a week, and every morning waking beside him was still a treat… still sacred.

“Morning,” you whispered, eyes still half-closed.

He pressed his lips to the sensitive skin at the crook of your neck, “Morning, Starbird,” his breathe was warm against you causing small bumps to shiver across your body.

You let out a hard breath and felt a small smile spread across his lips as he ran his large hand down your waist, pulling your hips against his.

The hardness of his morning arousal forced a heat to grow in your center.

“Din…” you let out with a whisper when his thumb dug into the firm flesh of your ass, pulling you against him even closer.

“Yes, Starbird?” he asked with an insatiable coyness that left you unable to respond verbally, answering only physically as you squirmed against him.

He seemed to register your reaction because without a moment to consider his actions his tongue lightly grazed your neck, agonizingly slowly.

His grip on you loosened as his fingers began to explore the softness of your thighs, moving between them.

You let out a breathless moan, trying to subdue it tight within your chest as he explored the soaking mess his few motions had instigated.

His smile against your neck returned, proud of his work as he began stroking one finger between your folds… gently… teasing you.

He stopped his touches, causing you to cry out quietly in frustration.

“What do you want?” his voice was a low growl against your skin, the heat of it sending shivers down your spine.

He turned his hand, gripping the sensitive flesh of your inner thigh so tight it would no doubt leave a slight bruise.

“Tell me Starbird,” he demanded, arching his hips tighter against you from behind, letting you feel all of him.

“You…” you breathed out in agony, “I just want you…”

“Mmmm…” he growled, satisfied in your answer as he lifted your leg, the coolness of the room reaching the heat of your cunt.

He pulled his hips back, allowing himself the freedom to move between your legs, his length tapping you tentatively as he tried to position himself for entry without the use of his hands.

His other arm pushed beneath your neck, reaching around to grip you tightly, pulling your back hard against his chest as he finally found the right angle to push inside you.

You let out a surprised whimper as the tip of him slowly began to stretch open your entrance.

There was something different about the way he was gripping you this morning, something possessive.

He held himself there, barely an inch inside, breathing hard against the nape of your neck as he readjusted his grip on your body by moving his hand to the front of your throat… applying gentle pressure but not exactly squeezing… just using it as leverage.

“You’re mine Starbird… Tell me you’re mine…” his whisper was desperate, as if he was begging for reassurance before he allowed himself any further.

“Until the stars burn out!” your words came out in a panic, air and importune struggling through your throat.

With that he seemed to lose any control he was trying to maintain, completely sheathing himself deep within you in one, swift and forceful motion.

You let out a moan loud enough you were sure it could be heard in the far reaches of the galaxy opposite from your bodies.

His large hand shifted, half-covering your mouth… wrapping around the bottom of your chin, as he pressed his forehead to the back of your head.

“Quiet my goddess…” he instructed with a strained tone, as he began moving his hips, pulling out slowly and pushing back in with matching force each time.

His hand slid down your face, returning to your neck as you bit down on your bottom lip to suppress the blissful screams that were instinctively erupting from within you.

His pace quickened as he groaned against you, his grip on your inner thigh tightening even more, making the delicate flesh ache with the bruises you knew were starting to surface.

You tightened around him, trying to hold him inside you as a tingling began to make its way from your core.

He noticed, holding his current motions as he finally wrapped his fingers around your throat for more than leverage, “Cum for me… my obedient… little… Starbird…”

His words were urgent, commanding, possessive. You were his completely and you were desperate to show him.

Your hand searched urgently behind you, gripping his own upper thigh tightly as he forced himself into you hard, repeatedly… making his way deeper than you even knew was possible.

The feeling spread as you tightened around him, squeezing him so hard you considered if it would hurt him as he paused, holding that position… cavernous… within you.

“Fuck…” he breathed hard as you flooded around him. He was buried so deeply that not a single drop of your ecstasy could escape. His hand around your throat keeping all noise silent as you choked on his grasp, “So… perfect… obedient…” he couldn’t finish his words, swollen with desire.

His lips crashed against the side of your neck, sucking small kisses against the skin before he moved again. Loosening his grip on your throat, he sank his teeth into your neck.

Moving his hips fast again, pushing the evidence of your orgasm deeper inside you… he fought hopelessly in search of his own climax of euphoria.

Your body twitched against him in waves of heavenly aftershock, each motion reminding you of the pleasure he brought only moments before.

“Mine,” he let out a dark growl, right against your ear as he pushed his head into yours tightly, thrusting one last time to bury himself in your exasperated cunt, his body going rigid as it shuttered around you… filling you with a heat only his body could conjure.

“Mine,” he relaxed a moaning whisper into the skin behind your ear, holding you tighter than ever.

He placed a few soft kisses down your neck, moving his hand up your leg, resting at your waist. You shook as he unsheathed himself from you. You kept your legs slightly spread, allowing him a view of the devastation the two of you had achieved as it finally began to slip out.

“You are… so beautiful,” a boyish tone returned to his voice as you felt him watching.

His hand gently traced your figure before resting on your hip, closing the display you had opened for him.

“Please… don’t go with him today… let’s just stay in this room, hidden away from all the sorcery beyond that door,” his tone was sincere… earnest… longing…

You shifted against him, turning to see his face for the first time this morning. His cheeks were flush, the sun reflecting off of the sweat that covered his golden skin.

His eyes were frozen on your legs, dazed and contemplative… dark with doubt.

“Din,” you said with a sigh, bringing your hand gently to his cheek. The tension in his neck resisted as you forced him to look you in the eyes, “You don’t mean that… you know I have to go…”

His lips pursued together in a pucker that always drove you insane, “He’s taken you to that deserted structure every day since we got here… I almost lost you Starbird… I don’t want to be apart any more than necessary.”

He meant every word; you could see it in his eyes. It broke something in you.

You found yourself curling against his chest, listening to his steadying heartbeat, “It is necessary my love, you know I have to learn to understand… and control… whatever this is I have… and we don’t have long… we will have to leave soon… to keep everyone safe.”

He wrapped his arms around you, pulling you tighter to him, placing a kiss on your forehead, “I know Starbird… I know… I want this for you… I just… hate when you have to go with him.”

You gave him a soft, reassuring kiss on his muscled chest.

“Din, you know you want to spend some time with Grogu,” you said with a smile, trying to detour his jealous thoughts as you pulled away and looked up at him.

His eyes were burning down at you in an expression you couldn’t quite read, pushing an ache into your chest. You reached your hand up and cupped the side of his face softly.

“I am yours Din… completely,” you said, staring into those deep brown eyes of his. They were still so sacred to you, the most beautiful things you had ever seen.

His large hand slid up your back to the back of your head, gripping you tightly as he crashed your lips to his. Enveloping them in a passionate kiss, his tongue dancing with yours as you fought each other in a desperate duel for dominance.

He was a man of so few words, but his actions… Maker… his actions spoke his every feeling. You knew he was just as much yours as you were his.

A knock came from the other side of the door, reminding the two of you that the world outside existed.

It was Leia, she knocked this way every morning… on every room in the temple to signal that it was time for breakfast.

Your lips parted as you both gasped for air. He pressed his forehead into yours.

“Starbird,” his words were soft, his special nickname for you being the only words to escape those perfect, pouting lips of his.

“We’re going to be late,” you smiled looking down at his still naked figure, the blanket covering his lap but still leaving his impeccably sculpted V exposed.

Saliva pooled in your throat as you looked him over, you’d do anything to make the rest of the universe disappear… all of its problems and distractions… just to spend a day admiring his appearance.

He pulled back begrudgingly, slipping into a stretch, his muscles tightening between his golden skin as the tension released from his body.

You slowly slipped from the bed, forcing yourself to look away from him as you slinked over to the small closet to dress.

You could hear him moving behind as you slipped your shirt over your head, first, facing the wall.

A warm, firm hand caught you off guard and you stumbled, falling into the stone interior.

His hand slid up between your legs so quickly that you had no time to react, his finger gently tracing the outline of your clit.

“Din… what are you…” you couldn’t finish the sentence as a soft moan escaped your lips. You were so sensitive still from earlier.

His breath growled against your ear, “Making sure you spend the rest of the day… remembering me…”

He withdrew his hand, too soon, the flush in your cheeks was almost painful as you tried to regain your frustrated balance.

“That wasn’t fair,” you huffed… scrambling to pull on your trousers, flinging around to face him as he pulled on his own. A soft, devastating smirk splaying across his angular face.

This man was going to be the death of you.

You pulled on your boots and turned to exit the room quickly, trying to calm down and absorb the bustling of younglings in the corridor.

His heavy, strong footsteps behind you made them seem silent though.

Everyone was moving outside; it had been lovely weather lately and the children loved spending time eating in the sunshine.

The small green child approaching you caught your attention, his large ears moving up slightly when he caught the sight of you and the Mandalorian, who seemed determined to not let you leave his sight.

He was different when Grogu was around, the hard edges of him softened and he seemed… relaxed.

“Hey kid,” Din said just as the child reached his small, clawed hand up to him. Din bent down and scooped him up in one arm, the brought a warm smile to your face. You would do anything for them. “Let’s get some food.”

——–

Sunlight was new to him. He had gone almost the entirety of his life shielded by the tint of the visor. He was hesitant to move around so freely, but this moon and the people on it… he was almost certain they could be trusted.

Besides, the way the girl looked at him without it on… he wished he could capture that look forever. 

She sat next to him at the outdoor table, the kid sitting happily on her lap, cooing as she scooped another spoonful of mush into his mouth.

The food here was simple, hearty, easy to mass produce for the dozens of gifted children they had in their care.

“You know he can feed himself, right?” he spoke, trying to hide the smirk on his lips.

“Of course he can,” she beamed over at Din, burning him with those mysterious eyes, “but he likes it better when I do! Don’t you Grogu?”

The child squealed happily in response as she squished her nose playfully at him.

She was a natural, for a girl who had been hidden away in a dark cell for nearly a third of her life… she seemed in her element… soaked in sunshine and radiating it back at him.

The way she was with the kid meant everything to him. It made him care for her even more.

It gave him hope for a future far away from this, he wanted to abandon the promise he made on that star destroyer.

He wanted the peace she and the child deserved, not the war he was inevitably bringing down on them.

But he couldn’t, if he abandoned that promise the three of them would never be completely safe.

He stared at them, more than he should, but they never seemed to mind… existing happily beneath his protective, contemplative gaze.

The Jedi would take her to the outskirts of the temple area soon, to an old abandoned stone building damaged in some war. It was safer there; she was learning to control her gifts.

He hated it. So many hours apart. He had meant it this morning; something was off about today. He wanted to keep her in that room forever. At least until the feeling in his chest subsided.

The children around all began standing, getting prepared for their various lessons.

“Looks like it’s time for class, little one,” the girl spoke softly to Grogu, a hint of sadness in her voice. The child tilted his head, his green ears wiggling a bit.

“I know, I know, I don’t like it anymore than you do,” she nuzzled her nose into his, forcing a small giggle from the child’s mouth.

The way they interacted was something beautiful to him, he could watch it every day. But he knew soon, he and the girl would have to leave this place and allow Grogu to continue training. He fought the tears from entering his eyes as she stood up gracefully, holding him on her hip.

She looked at Din expectantly, “Come on, it’s time to go.”

He reluctantly stood, her smiling softly as he did. She turned to walk, and he placed a hand on the arch of her lower back, causing her to fumble on her feet a bit as they moved towards Cara and Leia who had been taking Grogu to his training every morning. Cara sat in while Leia conducted the basic lessons.

Apparently, it had been Luke’s job to train all the younglings, but with his attention now focused to Wolfie, Leia had taken up the role.

“There you are you little womp rat,” Cara smiled, her eyes turning into black slits at the center of her face as she reached to take Grogu from the girl.

Din reached over and rubbed on of the kids ears between his thumb and index finger, “You be good kid, they’ll bring you to me after you finish… training.” The last word seemed apprehensive, he wasn’t sure what to call it, the entire notion of “Jedi” still somewhat confused him.

Grogu’s ears perked up as Cara and Leia walked off to join the rest of the children in a separate temple they used to train the younglings.

Luke always took Wolfie to the farthest reaches of the compound. Insisting she was still far too unbalanced and lacking in her control, he didn’t want to risk any problems by keeping her in a close proximity to the others.

“Following me again, my guardian?” the girl teased, looking up at him.

He gave her a simple, determined nod.

“You know, you really don’t have to…” her voice was softer as they turn to make their way through to the other edge of the forest.

“Yes, I do,” he pronounced each word separately, “I still don’t, trust these Jedi.”

“Oh Din,” she smirked as the sun reflected in her eyes, “And here I was assuming you thought the same as every one else, that I’m gonna blow up the moon and take everyone with me.”

Her dark humour was something he could relate to. Their shared traumas made this an understood mechanism in conversation, one that few could empathize with.

“Blowing up a moon would require skill,” he smiled softly, proud of himself for considering a joke, “Skill, far beyond your lucky instincts.”

The girl scoffed, stomping her boots in the moss beneath them in mock offense.

“Oh, come on,” Din stifled a chuckle at the false display of child-like behavior.

She couldn’t hold the pretense any longer, letting a giggle escape her perfect lips. She looked so at home here in the forest, cascaded in sunshine. Sunshine she had gone far too long without.

The closer they got to the tree line, the more the reminder of his morning premonition began to replay in his mind. He could feel it in his gut, something wasn’t right about today, but he still wasn’t sure exactly what it was.

“Starbird,” he whispered, when the break in the trees came in to view, revealing the almost dystopian remains of the oldest part of the temple. The place Luke was waiting for them at.

“Yes Din?” she asked him, curiosity strong on her tongue.

“Can’t we…” he struggled to find the words, “Can’t we just go back to the room?”

“Oh Din, I promise, there’s really nothing to worry about,” she tried to hide the sudden sense of worry from her own voice, he couldn’t help but wonder if she was starting to feel it too.

He grabbed her arm quickly, his heart suddenly beating through his chest as he pushed her against a tree out of view, carefully as not to hurt her.

She let out a surprised grunt as he looked down at her, her cheeks flush, her mysterious eyes burning into his.

“Promise me, if you need anything… you find a way to let me know,” his voice was low, concerned.

She blinked up at him, nodding rapidly, “I promise.”

He pressed his lips to hers in a desperate manner, his hand supporting the back of her neck as she deepened the intensity.

Her beautiful eyes fluttered to a close, and in this moment, the world around them was meaningless.

Her small hands tangled in his hair, she melted into him. He was unsure of where he ended and she began, he was addicted to her lips on his.

The feeling was fire and water, all at once. There was no battle for dominance this time, only the entrancing reciprocation of their mutual feelings for one another.

He resented his lungs for needing the air that would force them to separate. The way the oxygen felt against his lips was agonizing, reminding him just how much he needed her.

The girl looked up at him, breathless, her eyes drowning in the affection she had for him.

She was his.

And maker, he was hers.

——–

Luke was relentless.

It had been hours, and your focus was lacking. You were too distracted by the Mandalorian waiting for you in the woods just outside. Distracted by the desperation he had displayed.

Distracted by how angry you were that you had spent a lifetime apart from him.

Distracted by the way he touched you.

How ever touch of his calloused fingers on your skin, made you feel reborn, connected… loved.

You shivered at the word, wondering just what it meant.

Luke noticed.

“Focus Wolfie,” his voice was stern, robotic as usual.

“I’m trying, I just don’t think I’m strong enough,” you furrowed your brow at him in irritation, “We’ve been at this for days, I can’t just turn it on and off. I’m not that powerful.”

“Yes you can, feel the energy between the things around you,” he paused, giving you time to close your eyes and try to find the feeling, “The force is not a power, take some breaths.”

You took a few, steady breaths, feeling each one deep in your chest.

“Find the balance, silence your mind, search for it with your heart, your being,” his words were calm, instructive, muted by the sounds of the universe around you.

Your parents’ voices came from somewhere in your head, but you couldn’t discern what they said.

Followed by the sound of your own echoing screams in the dark, cold cell you were kept in.

You flinched at the sounds as your breathing lost its steady rhythm.

“What is it?” Luke sounded concerned.

Din’s tortured cries followed his words, drowning the Jedi out further. Jolting you to open your eyes.

“I… I can’t do it,” you shook your head, feeling defeated.

“What did you feel?” Luke was standing directly in front of you, his black tunic reminding you of the desolate place you were held captive. You held back the feeling, deep in your throat.

“Nothing, I couldn’t feel anything, I’m exhausted… I can’t keep going today,” you blurted out in a slur of slightly panicked words.

His hand quickly landed on yours, holding it completely still. You began to feel an uneasy vibration feel your body as the screams came back, your vision going cloudy at the memories.

“Pain…” he tilted his head to the right, staring off somewhere in the distance, “Hopelessness, Agony, Sorrow… Anger,” he let go quickly, taking a step back.

You didn’t have the words to say back to him, almost ashamed, curious if he knew the true extent of these feelings for you.

“Let’s try something new,” he stood taller, his hands enclosed together at the center of his lower stomach.

“I told you… I…” you started, but he cut you off.

“Let’s just try this,” his voice became more serious, and you had no choice but to nod in accordance.

“Close your eyes again,” you followed his instructions, cracking your neck a bit to try and relieve the tension filling your body, “We are going to try and create the balance… Pain… Remember a time you felt pleasure… focus on it… tell me what you see…”

You took a few deep breaths, searching for pleasure in your memories… Din… his touch… this morning… every time he touched you…

Your mind flashed to the desert on Tatooine, when you had spent the whole night in his arms…

“The desert…” you whispered softly, picturing the image in your head, “Tatooine… dancing… the planet making it’s own music… D… The Mandalorian…” you caught yourself almost saying his name out loud, “He touched my face… and it… was pure… he had no intentions… other than to show me he was there… with me…”

“Good,” Luke sounded a bit surprised by your answer, “Next. Hopelessness, focus on a memory that makes you feel… aspiration… hope… light.”

You shook the beautiful desert from your mind, focusing on your breath to try and find hope in your tortured past.

‘Caraya’s soul Mando, you found her!’

Cara’s voice cuts through you from an echo somewhere around you.

“Nevarro…” you could feel a smile creep on your lips, “Cara… my friend from childhood… I thought I was being turned in… but it was her who sent the Mandalorian to find me… a last piece of home… offering me safety.”

“Agony… Find the time you felt comfort,” you were irritated with him for interrupting your happy memory.

Still you cracked your neck and continued on, fighting the sounds of your nightmares. Of waking up screaming.

But Din was there… he was there holding you to the small cot on his nameless ship… he was there and you were safe.

“I had… a nightmare… a memory… but I woke up… and I was safe… The Mandalorian was there… and I could feel it… I wasn’t alone… and… later… some time later… he listened to me… he listened to everything I said… he didn’t judge me… he just… listened.”

“He comforted you through it,” Luke confirmed your feelings, pausing to consider them, “Interesting… Now sorrow, when was the last time you felt true joy.”

You clenched your eyes, taking a sharp inhale through your nostrils…

“True… joy…” you spoke out loud… flicking through your past… everything was tainted now… the sorrow followed you everywhere… you had been happy… but truly and completely was harder to find.

“Focus Wolfie,” his words were calm, noticing your struggle.

You felt your toes, wriggle inside your boots.

Alderaan.

You hadn’t felt true joy since you had been home.

“Home…” you choked out the word, “Barefoot in the woods… chasing the Thrantas…” you let out a soft laugh, “They flew over the canopy of the trees, but I was so fast… faster than all the others… I climbed the trees… made it all the way to the top… just to feel the breeze they made as they floated over the leaves…”

“Did you ever ride one?” Luke’s voice seemed amused and you couldn’t help but smile.

“No, I just liked watching them… I guess I wasn’t bold enough. Not like your sister, she was known for riding them, trained by the best of the best and the most daring of the thrill seekers,” you raised an eyebrow, picturing the times you had seen her in your mind.

Luke chuckled a bit before clearing his throat, “Anger… when have you felt peace…”

You took a deep breath… peace… your entire life scanned through you in flashes, so quickly you couldn’t focus in on a single one, until you were forced to open your eyes, staring him dead in his.

“Never,” you said solemnly, “I’m… not sure I ever have.”

His face fell, one eyebrow raising slowly as his eyes seemed suddenly distant, apprehensive and full of doubt.

“You’ve been angry your entire life?” he asked, his voice sounding more like a ghost than a man.

You stood up from the small stone mound you had been sitting on, turning your back to him as you analyzed the ancient writing chipped away at the stone pillars of the old temple.

You didn’t have a response for him. You couldn’t remember ever feeling complete tranquility. There was a reason everyone called you “wolf-cat”… You were never still, just constantly moving and filled with passion… and when you lost your parents… any peace that might have been disappeared completely under Kain and Rerick’s orders.

“Anger is a direct path into darkness,” his tone was worried, a concern and softness in it you had never heard before.

“I’m tired of darkness,” the words escaped your mouth faster than you could contemplate their meaning. The dark was your biggest fear, it was all you had known for so many years.

“Then you need to let the anger go Wolfie, it’s the only way you can truly find the balance… and control the strength you have in the force,” he was trying to be encouraging but you were too… you couldn’t even find the word… lost?

“I don’t know if I can Luke, I don’t know… how…” you looked down to your feet, suffocating in the boots, longing to feel the stone of the floors beneath them… longing to feel the warmth of the forest moon.

“You can Wolfie, the power lies within you,” he was starting to sound pushy, frustrating you to the point you could feel heat rising to your cheeks.

You spun on your heels, facing him, your eyes staring into him like broken daggers… the sting of tears threatening to melt the steel they were holding.

Your body was remarkably calm, for how tangled your mind currently was.

“I’m… too broken Luke,” you hissed, nostrils flaring to stifle the agony rising in your chest, “the things I’ve been through… the things I’ve done… the people I’ve lost… the things the empire did to me… you can’t just let that go…”

He laced his fingers together, pacing a small way towards you, deep in some kind of thought as he mulled over the words you had just said.

The feeling you had felt before entering the temple was starting to come back, something was off about today, and no matter how hard you tried to deny it… Din was right.

“No one is too broken to come to the light,” Luke finally spoke, “No one who chooses the light, is without darkness. That is the true balance.”

You stared at him, curiosity beginning to peak it’s eyes open from somewhere within your mind.

“I could have chosen darkness, I could have let the anger I felt, the pain… the brokenness, as you’ve described it, to consume me… but I didn’t, and I still haven’t,” he bit his lower lip, his face wrought in whatever devasting memories of his own were currently flashing through his mind, “I was raised by my aunt an uncle, they were killed by stormtroopers… their bodies burned by their flamethrowers…”

The way he stared into space, made you want to comfort him, but he wouldn’t let you get a word in.

“My best childhood friend’s x-wing was shot down during battle… my mentor was killed right in front of me… he sacrificed himself to save us… and he wasn’t the first mentor to die in front of me either… my father was a conflicted man… who died in my arms… and I still chose the light Wolfie…”

You took a moment to ponder the brief torments he was quickly opening up to you, they were truly awful. How could someone endure so much, and become a wise Jedi master?

“That’s you Luke,” you finally chimed in, tilting your head in empathy, “I don’t know if I’m capable of doing that.”

He shook his head.

“Leia was tortured by our father, by the same droid that tortured you and the Mandalorian,” that struck a chord in you.

“Why would a father do that to his own child?” the shock and disgust was evident in your voice, you were angry for her. He was trying to help you find peace, but you couldn’t subdue the feeling completely.

He took a deep breath, as if pondering over his next words carefully.

“Our father chose the dark side, I’m not sure he knew who we were initially… he took in the Princess of Alderaan… to interrogate her about locating the Rebel base… so he tortured her… and when she refused to tell him anything, he threatened to destroy Alderaan…” he paused to study the look in your eyes, treading lightly as he continued with upmost honesty, “She cared about her home… and her people… that was the one thing she cared for most in the galaxy… and she gave up the location… and he destroyed Alderaan, still.”

His words were more painful than all the tortures you had endured.

His father…

The Jedi standing before you… helping you…

His father was the one responsible for the death of all you knew…

Your parents…

Everyone you loved…

Your home…

Destroyed at the hands of Luke’s father…

You could feel it, all the anger you were trying to control rising in your chest.

“Your father…” the voice that came from your lips was not your own, “Did what?”

——-

Cara had brought the kid to meet him at the tree line when Grogu was done with his training for the day. The three of them stood, he and Cara making small talk as the child played with some small pebbles on the ground.

Suddenly the child looked up, dropping the small stones.

“What is it buddy?” Din’s unmodulated voice was full of concern at the child’s sudden change of demeaner.

Grogu made a whining sound, raising his tiny green hand to point towards the old temple.

“Is Wolfie in trouble?” Cara said to Din as he turned his head to face the building, he could feel it too.

“Watch the kid,” his words were short, serious. Cara gave him a nod as he began running through the branches, ducking beneath them quickly… expertly.

He had to get there.

He had to get to her.

To make sure she was alright.

The small clearing of grass between the tree line and the stone temple made his trek easier as he ran towards the steps as fast as possible.

He climbed each one carefully, he could hear voices coming from inside but was unable to discern the words they were saying.

He pushed open the doors, stepping inside trying to adjust to the change in light to assess the situation.

“You lied to me,” the girl’s voice broke his focus as he followed the sound to her small frame. Her feet were planted hard in the stone beneath them, her hands in fiery fists at her side.

“Children should not have to atone for the sins of their fathers… I never lied…,” Luke’s voice was steady as he stood in front of her, “Let the anger go, Wolfie…”

“How am I supposed to let it go when the child of the man who took EVERYTHING from me is standing right here?” her voice was broken, Din recognized the pain in it.

“Starbird,” Din decided to speak, “What’s going on?”

The girl didn’t even turn to face him, her eyes were intent on the Jedi who held his ground. He seemed unafraid.

“She’s learning the balance Mandalorian, you should go,” Luke spoke, never lifting his eyes from the intensity of Wolfie’s gaze

The room was somehow silent but full of sound at the same time.

Din had never heard such silence, not had he wanted to cover his ears and allow himself to be crushed under the pressure of noise more.

“Get out of my head,” the girl spoke her first discernable words in moments.

“Learn to control your anger, it’s a direct path to the dark side of the force,” they both spoke through gritted teeth.

Suddenly the sound of metal scraping stone drew Din’s attention. The beskar spear she had insisted on carrying everywhere with her..

The one he gave her, was moving shakily against the far wall that she had it leaned against, her palm outstretched in it’s direction..

He could feel her pain, every breath she took was an agonizing reminder of her past.

He wanted to take her car away from this place.

It was the only home possible for Grogu, but his beloved Starbird could make a choice… they could escape far away from here.

“Please, let’s just go,” Din spoke with his entire being, pleading to her soul with his own.

He saw the glimmer of a tear run down her cheek.

She was fighting the conflict within her.

Then he realized, she couldn’t speak to him… if she spoke to him she would concede to him… she would do anything for him.

Because she loved him.

It was an odd realization… here in the silence consumed by her anger.

Here… in her refusal to acknowledge his pleas…

She did love him…

And he loved her…

It’s not a feeling known to the Mandalorians, his creed was not dictated by emotion.

He took a step towards her, the flames dancing in her palms were starting to grow smaller… the clanging of metal was softer…

She jerked her neck to adjust to the tension in it.

“Let’s go,” Din begged again, the roaring, invisible noise in the room began to quieten as he took another step to her, he was maybe six quick strides away.

“Find… the balance,” Luke demanded. The girl stiffened at the sound of his voice.

“Stop… talking,” the girl both begged and pleaded through her tightly clenched jaw.

“Power, fear, anger, hatred, pain, all of these things take an unimaginable toll on ones psyche,” Luke continued, “My father succumbed to it… it was not he, Anakin Skywalker, who destroyed your home… it was the Sith Lord, Darth Vader that over took him… it was his emotion that forced him to do unmentionable things in the name of war and power.”

“I said,” Wolfie said sternly, a rush of wind flew an object passed Din’s head, “Stop…” the beskar spear collided expertly with the center of her palm.

Her body lifted from the ground in a display of pure, untamed, power. Her flames dancing larger around the thin shaft of the spear.

“Let… go…” Luke repeated, “Control it…”

The girl screamed…

The sound was tortured, defeated… muddled by the sound of tears stuck in her throat.

And before Din could register the two people’s actions, glowing green light collided with the smooth silver of the spear… turning it red hot in combination with the flames that were so intense he could barley make out the shape of her delicate fingers.

Din leaped into action, making his way to them, he was standing so close to her that he could feel the heat kiss his golden cheeks.

“Starbird… please,” he begged a final time… trying to stop the altercation from going any further. Reaching his hand out to her.

“Please,” she said softly, “Don’t touch me…” there were tears in her voice. She was distressed… angry with the universe… angry with the Jedi… angry with herself.

He didn’t listen… he couldn’t… if anything could stop this… if anything could bring her back to him… he had to try.

This was not her…

This was her past coming full fruition.

He reached his hand out, touching the small of her back.

And in a flash of light… the force of a thousand explosions threw him across the temple… stone hitting his unmasked face… forcing him to his back.

The sound of metal dropping and ringing was all he heard, followed by footsteps… her light… quick… footsteps as she dropped to her knees at his side.

She pulled him to her lap, “Din… Din…” she pleaded, “Please… look at me.”

That was her.

That was her voice completely.

The hardness and the rage had completely dissipated… he had succeeded…

He forced his eyes to open, blood dripping into one of them made it difficult. His ears were ringing. The light of fire was blinding his blurry vision.

“I’m so sorry Din…” the girl said between sobs, her small hand gently stroking his hair away from his face, “I’m so sorry…”

His breathing was shaky, and his sight was dark around the edges.

Just then her head turned at the sound of the Jedi limping towards them, Din couldn’t see him… but he knew the sound…

“Wolfie…” Luke started to say through exasperated breaths, but she cut him off.

“You…” the anger was trying to make it’s way back into her, “You… did… this…” she lifted her arm… the strength of her abilities forcing a strained sound to come from the Jedi’s throat.

No…

This was the darkness he was giving everything in him to protect her from…

He could feel his own breaths becoming labored.

“Starbird…” he choked out… wheezing in agony. She dropped her hand and Din could hear the Jedi gasping and catching his breath.

She was back, staring deeply into his eyes… her beautiful face covered in the light ash falling around them.

He reached up to stroke some off her cheek, the motion was painful… he knew his bones were broken… he could feel the extent of his injuries… but her touch made it somehow worth it… the love in her mysterious eyes penetrating his soul… made it worth everything.

“Grogu… needs… this… place,” Din whispered, each word a struggle for air as fluid filled his lungs, he forced his eyes to focus as she nodded to him, “Take care of… the… kid… t-two of… two of you… mean… everything… to me…”

“Din… no… please,” she begged, pulling him a bit closer to her, the motion should have hurt… but his entire body was going numb…

He stared at her… wishing she could know the peace she brought him… the change she gave him… wishing he could tell her how much she moved him.

But he was running out of oxygen to speak…

“You… remember… Tatooine?” he asked, his mind starting to slip as she nodded anxiously back to him.

The vision of them peacefully dancing in the sand, next to her fire, was playing somewhere in his mind.

“Wish… we… never… left… that… desert…” his last breath was strained, harder than the rest… as his body went limp in her arms… the coolness of her tears contrasting the heat from the flames was the last thing he felt before his entire universe went dark…

——–

“Get out,” the girl screamed at Luke, clutching the lifeless body of the Mandalorian to her chest as tears poured from her cheeks.

“Wolfie… he needs help,” Luke could feel that all was not lost… that hope was persisting in even the darkest of times.

“Get… out…” the girl screamed again… she wasn’t going to talk to him… but he had to try and find someone she would listen to… someone who could reason with the unbalance within her.

Sometimes…

Luke thought to himself as he walked backwards out of the charred temple, watching the girl sob into the tangled, brown locks of the broken man in her arms…

The path to the light, is paved with the darkest stones…

If only one chooses to hope…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the support... I am so sorry this took so long to post, I have been building up to this chapter for weeks now and wanted to get it just right, and in combination with life... it just took some time.  
> Please let me know what you think!  
> I hope the length makes up for it!


End file.
